xALHSblogx
by DCE-District
Summary: La loi de la jungle. Elles ont appris à vivre avec. Un destin qui les réunit, malgré les différences. Des amitiés inattendues et l'amour qui prend forme. Les secrets ont leurs places dans ce monde d'excès. la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. AH
1. Prologue

Intro:

C'est une grande première pour nous. Une fiction à 6 mains. On espère que ça va vous plaire. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, pour notre plus grand plaisir. (N/E: Passage obligatoire si vous voulez une suite choc, surprenante avec rebondissements et fantasmes en tout genre !)

De plus, tout commentaire bon ou mauvais nous permettra d'avancer au mieux dans cette histoire. (N/E: Surtout les bons ! Précisons-le ! N/D: C'est sûr que ça fait plus plaisir !)

Un grand merci spécial à Elo (VIP attitrée et investigatrice de nos lemons) la 3ème Volturi, pour l'inspiration et sa joie de vivre! (N/E: Arrête ! Je vais rougir ! N/D: Assume !N/C Ouais je dis comme D...)

Rendez-vous en bas !

Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer qui nous a donné tellement d'inspirations.

* * *

x-ALHS-Blog-x

Prologue

Alice Brandon (Ne retiens pas tes larmes - Amel Bent)

Le Soleil se levait, les couleurs dansant dans le ciel, en ce 13 août 2009. Je devais me lever tôt ce matin, car le lycée, cet enfer sur terre, recommençait aujourd'hui.

De plus, je suis nouvelle. Pas que ça me dérange mais ça changeait de Forks, ville pluvieuse de l'état de Washington (N/C: Tu m'étonnes ! N/E: Moi ça ne me dérange pas la pluie s'il y a un beau vampire dans les parages... N/D: Tu perds jamais le nord toi !) et j'avais besoin d'un temps d'adaptation. Cette été, mes parents se sont séparés. Suite à ça, ma mère avait décidé de changer d'air et nous voilà maintenant en Californie plus précisément à San Francisco. Ville sur la côte-ouest, bordée par l'océan pacifique et où il fait plutôt soleil et chaud comme ce matin. Nous habitons le quartier Français dans la rue Notre-Dame, près du centre-ville, ce qui me va très bien. Cela faisait trois semaines que nous étions arriver, et j'avais pris quelques habitudes, outre pleurer sur mon sort. Mon père me manquait et j'avais en plus du quitter mon petit-copain. Benjamin et moi étions en couple depuis trois ans. Ça m'a brisé le cœur, mais j'ai fait ce qui était le mieux pour notre couple (N/C: Je serais débarqué avec lui xD N/E: Il faut laisser la place aux autres Caro ! Voyons !). Donc, j'allais tous les matins prendre un café moka (N/C: Miam ! N/D: Pourtant elle a pas besoin de caféine !!) au Café Bastille. Mon petit paradis.

Je me levai donc, ce matin la tête encore dans les nuages, et allai directement à la douche. Rien de mieux pour se réveiller. Une fois mon entrain habituel retrouvé, direction mon dressing, ma petite merveille! Etant donné le soleil et la chaleur prévue, j'optai pour quelque chose de léger, simple mais jolie: une jupe en jeans arrivant mi-cuisse et un t-shirt assez moulant noir et rose, tout ça agrémenté de ballerines noirs. Une fois prête, je me coiffai légèrement, mes cheveux partant naturellement en piques, puis me maquillai. Je pris toutes mes affaires et une banane officiant de petit déjeuner. Sur le chemin de la sortie, j'embrassai rapidement ma mère puis je sortis dehors, où ma voiture, une mazda speed 3 (N/D: Joli joujou !! N/C : Oui :)), m'attendait. (N/E: Moi aussi j'en veux une !)

Je m'appelle Alice Brandon et c'est parti pour ma nouvelle vie.

* * *

Jasper Withlock (Wake me up when september ends - Green Day)

Ce matin je me levai en retard, une première pour moi. J'habitais San Francisco depuis...bah, en fait, depuis toujours. Je vivais dans un appartement assez modeste, avec mon père et ma mère. Nous n'étions pas le genre riche, mais ça m'importait peu. Ce qui avait de l'importance pour moi, c'était ma famille, mes études et mon travail. Je travaillais dans un café en plein coeur du quartier français (N/C: Oh ! Ça me dit quelque chose ça xD N/D: Pure coïncidence ?? À vous de voir avec la suite ;)) où j'étais serveur. C'était un café assez classe mais sympathique tout de même. J'avais environ trente minutes de tramway pour me rendre, et au lycée et à mon travail.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis plutôt des connaissances. Je n'étais ni sportif, ni artiste, donc peu populaire, mais je m'en accommodais bien. Je faisais partie de l'équipe du journal 'Lincoln Log Newspaper' du lycée où chaque semaine l'Oasis était publié. C'était en quelque sorte mes premiers pas en tant que journaliste, métier que je voulais faire plus tard. (N/E: Un « Geek » ! Génial !)

Je sautai du lit et me ruai dans la salle de bain, mais m'arrêtai net, j'étais en retard donc pas de temps pour une douche (N/C: Beurrk N/D: Pauvre Jazz !! Pas besoin de montrer ton animosité envers lui dès le début Caro !!! N/E: Elle a pas tort mais quand même ! Une douche merde !). J'allai rapidement me brosser les dents et m'habiller d'une chemise bleue avec un jean foncé. Je pris mes affaires sans oublier ma carte de membre pour le tram et me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

Bon matin mon chéri !

- Bon matin Maman, lui répondis-je. Je suis en retard, donc, pas le temps de déjeuner. À ce soir ! Lui dis-je tout en me précipitant vers la sortie...

- Mais Jazz c'est important le petit-déjeuner ! Rétorqua ma mère.

- Pas le temps, vraiment, lui dis-je en me retournant rapidement et en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. Bye !

- Bye ! Bonne journée mon chéri ! Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase que je claquai déjà la porte derrière moi.

Je me rendis à la gare en courant presque pour ne pas rater le tram et heureusement pour moi celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Je pris mon Ipod et Green Day retentit dans mes oreilles. Ça me détendit aussitôt. Cette année était la dernière et j'aurais vraiment aimer être comme tout le monde, avoir des copains, faire des sorties, tout en gardant à l'esprit mes objectifs.(N/E: bien sur il est pas exigeant avec ça !)

Je m'appelle Jasper Withlock et je suis un looser... Mais pour combien de temps ? (N/C: Ouais vraiment pathétique Jazz Muhaha N/D: Caro !! Tu vas faire fuir les Jazz girls !!!).

* * *

Rosalie Hale (Shut up and let me go - The Ting Things)

- Mademoiselle Hale, il est l'heure de se lever.

- Humppphhh (N/C: Langage Rosalien xD N/D: Bah j'crois que j'ai le même le matin...)

- Votre bain est préparé, l'eau est chaude et moussante, ne tarder pas trop.

- Merci Jessica. Lui dis-je d'une voix encore pâteuse et endormie. Je replongeai sous les couettes remontant le duvet douillet sur ma tête.

Je me réveillai ce matin la tête dans le cul (N/C: Ça doit faire plutôt mal xD). J'avais un peu trop fait la fête hier, normal dernière journée de liberté. J'avais fêter ma victoire à un concours de chant avec des copines de mon cours. Ça avait été génial. J'avais interpréter une chanson de The Ting Things, qui me trottait toujours dans la tête et ça avait été une réussite.

Je finis par me lever difficilement, en cette belle journée ensoleillée, encore mon sourire niais au visage due à cette victoire, et pris la direction de la cuisine où j'y retrouvai Jessica.

- Hmm, ça sent drôlement bon !

- Oeuf sans le jaune et pain brun (N/C: Petit-dej c'est vite dit là comme ça N/D: Ah ces américains ! Toute une culture avec ces petit déj salé...), comme d'habitude miss Hale, me dit Jessica.

C'était ma nounou. Elle s'occupait de moi depuis mes cinq ans, et c'était comme une mère pour moi, la mienne étant partie bien trop vite.

- Merci Jessica, tu pourrais me rajouter une moitié d'orange ? (N/C: Ça change beaucoup de chose. Tu va grossir Rosie xD N/E: Et alors ! Le repas du matin est le plus important...)

- Oui, sans problèmes Mademoiselle Hale.

- Merci.

Je me postai devant la grande baie vitrée du salon. Nous habitions dans un luxueux loft dans Nob Hill* ou plus communément appelé 'Snob Hill', au 16ème étage, sur les collines. On avait une vue magnifique de la baie de San Francisco. Mon père avait bien choisi quand nous avions emménagé, il y a de cela 12 ans.

Je soupirai et allai à la salle de bain prendre mon bain, qui comme tous les matins dégageait des bulles à la vanille, que j'adorais. Pris par cette odeur, je me mis à penser à la rentrée, mais surtout, à ma maman. Elle me manquait plus que je ne voulais l'avouer. J'étais d'une nature forte et un peu froide de l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur, je cachais mes blessures.

Toc Toc

- Oui ?

- Le repas est prêt et vos vêtements sont sur votre lit, me dit Jessica.

- D'accord j'arrive.

Je sortis de la salle de bain, enroulée dans une serviette chaude et allai vers le miroir. Je me raidis les cheveux et me maquillai juste ce qu'il faut. Je mis rapidement des sous-vêtements noirs un peu osés, me sentant coquine aujourd'hui, puis enfilai ensuite un slim blanc avec une camisole argentée, légèrement décolletée, qui m'arrivait juste sous les fesses. Des escarpins argent complétaient ma tenue. Je pris mon portable, mes clés, mes affaires et fourrai tout ça dans mon sac Chanel blanc, puis sortis de ma chambre. Je revins sur mes pas en courant, me mettant du parfum et retournai vers la cuisine. Je mangeai rapidement ce que Jessica m'avait préparé et partis dans l'entrée.

- Bonne journée Mademoiselle Hale.

- Merci Jessica, à ce soir.

Je pris la direction du garage où ma perle m'attendait, une BMW M3 GTR, rouge (N/E: ça c'est une beau bijou !). C'était le cadeau de papa pour mes 17 ans. Une fois déverrouillée, personne ne touche à mon bébé, je grimpai dedans, mis mes lunettes de soleil Chanel et partis vers le lycée.

Je m'appelle Rosalie Hale et je suis une fille blessée (N/C: Arrête de te plaindre).

* * *

Emmet Cullen (I love the way you move - Body Rockers)

DRIIIIIINNNGGG DDDDDRRRRIINNNGGG

-Putain de réveil !

Je faisais un fabuleux rêve, où je m'émancipais de mes parents.

- Ah ! Ben merde alors !

Oui, je sais je me parle seul. Mais il y a de quoi parler seul quand vous avez des parents comme les miens. J'entends déjà ma mère dire:

- Allez fainéant, lève toi !T'as le ptit-déj à préparer.

Et moi, lui disant d'aller se faire foutre, parce que je n'étais pas sa bonne.

Oh, mais, je suis trop con, ce n'était pas un rêve ! Je suis vraiment émancipé de mes parents. Emmet, tu commences ta deuxième année en tant qu'émancipé, t'es qu'un con. Stupide conscience (N/C: La conscience a toujours raison :))

Je me levai et allai directement vers ma chaîne stéréo, afin de pousser le son à fond. 'I love the way you move' résonna dans tout l'appartement et je me mis à danser. J'adore cette chanson, j'adore cette ville et j'adore cette putain de liberté. Surtout j'adore le lycée... euh je viens vraiment de dire ça! (N/D: Et bah t'es bien le seul!) Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans l'air, mais j'étais heureux vraiment heureux comme jamais je ne l'avais été.

Mes fesses bougeaient toujours au rythme de la musique tandis que je me regardais dans la glace. Une soudaine envie de hurler ma joie me prit.

-WOOOOOUUUUUU!!!

J'entendis aussitôt frapper dans le mur.

-Ta gueule enfoiré ! (N/D: Quelle belle complicité entre voisin ! Ça fait chaud au coeur..lol N/E: Impressionnant ! )

Oups, j'avais oublié ce détail. J'habitais Bayview, sur la troisième avenue. J'étais près d'une librairie et d'un petit café moche. Mais, c'est tout ce que je pouvais me permettre: un quartier malfamé de San Francisco. Je mettais tout mes espoirs sur la bourse d'étude en sport pour l'université. Franchement, c'était pas le paradis de venir vivre ici, avec peu d'argent et quelques vêtements, mais c'était rien qu'à moi donc ça me convenait. De plus, j'avais trouvé un emploi de concierge dans une salle de sport à vingt minutes de chez moi.

Je me sentais enfin à ma place dans ce monde. Même si au début j'étais seul, j'ai très vite intégré l'équipe de basket comme capitaine, l'année dernière. Je m'étais fait pleins de copains et pleins de conquêtes. Frimeur, baiseur ? Oui, et je l'assume (N/C: C'est bien d'assumer xD). Je sentais que cette année allait être totalement différente. Et j'étais excité comme une puce (N/E: D'où le cri de joie peut-être ?).

Je m'habillai rapidement d'un short aux couleurs de l'équipe, le rouge et or** et d'un t-shirt noir avec mes baskets. Je pris mon portable et partis en courant vers le lycée. Je faisais cela chaque matin.

Je m'appelle Emmet Cullen et mon paradis est ici !

* * *

Bella Swan (Lucky - Jason Mraz)

Je sentis une douce caresse sur mon bras, de légers baisers sur mon front ainsi que sur ma joue, ma mâchoire et mon cou. Je souris, bougeant légèrement la tête lui permettant un meilleur accès et j'ouvris doucement les yeux.

- Coucou mon amour, me dit-il.

- Bon matin mon chéri.

Tyler, mon amoureux depuis deux ans. On filait le parfait amour. Je l'aimais, comme je n'avais jamais aimé (N/C: Fais ta maligne en plus pfff...). Je suis arrivée ici, il y a maintenant trois ans, à Cole Valley. C'est un petit quartier calme, avec de belles maisons. La notre était sur deux étages avec une piscine creusée dans notre jardin, et elle accueillait toute une famille italienne.

- Bella ! Mama veut te voir en bas.

Ça, c'était Démétri, mon grand frère surprotecteur, d'un an mon aîné. J'avais aussi une sœur plus jeune, Jane, et un autre frère, James, le plus vieux de la famille, lui aussi me protégeant contre le mal. Parfois j'essaie de voir combien de temps ils peuvent tenir en leur parlant de mes rapports avec Tyler (N/C: C'est méchant xD N/D: Sadique avec ces frangins la petite B !!! :d)

- J'arrive !

Je me penchai au dessus du visage de Tyler pour l'embrasser doucement. Je me levai d'un coup, sinon je serai resté au lit, mis mon peignoir et descendis, en bas dans la cuisine.

- Mama, tu voulais me voir ? Lui dis-je souriante.

- Ma Bella chérie, nous avons une petite surprise pour toi.

- Une surprise ? Mama, tu sais que je n'aime pas les surprises ?!

- Oui, mais celle-la, nous le savons, te plairas.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Va voir dans le garage, me dit-elle dans un sourire que seule ma mère pouvait faire pour me réconforter.

Je me dirigeai donc vers le garage, ne comprenant pas vraiment. J'ouvris la porte et ne vis qu'une voiture blanche. Surprise, j'appelai ma mère.

- Mama !

Elle arriva à mes côtés avec un grand sourire.

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Heum, à qui est cette voiture ? Dis-je en comprenant un peu que ce devait être ÇA ma surprise.

-À toi, ma Bellissima. C'est ton cadeau de dernière année, ajouta-t-elle. J'espère qu'elle te plait ?

J'avais les larmes au yeux, c'était trop pour moi. C'était, pour une fois, une sacrée bonne surprise.

- Je l'adore, mama ! C'est quelle sorte de voiture ? (N/C: Elle l'adore mais sais pas ce que c'est HaHa N/D: Te plains pas elle accepte déjà la surprise et l'adore !! Quelle première !)

-C'est une Alfa Roméo Giulietta, répondit James en me souriant.

-Wow... c'est .. SUPER !!

J'aurais plus à demander à Dem ou James de me conduire où je veux. Je sautillais sur place trop heureuse.

-Hey, petite sœur, ne saute pas trop de joie nous t'aurons à l'œil quand même, s'esclaffa mon idiot de frère.

-T'es pas drôle Dem ! Je lui jetai un regard noir tout en lui disant cela.

Puis je fis demi-tour, tout en remerciant encore mama, et retourna vers ma chambre.

- Hey, mon chéri, ça te dit une petite douche à deux ? (N/D: Elle oublie bien vite sa voiture celle-la !!!)

- Ça me dit toujours avec toi, ma Bella.

Il m'embrassa fougueusement me montrant son envie. Ses mains se placèrent sous mes fesses alors qu'il me soulevait du sol. Ma bouche s'attarda sur sa mâchoire léchant du bout de ma langue sa barbe naissante. J'adorais ça, c'était si viril et terriblement excitant. Arrivés à la salle de bain, il m'enleva les bretelles de ma nuisette. Ses doigts effleuraient à peine mes épaules et déjà j'avais envie de lui. Le bruit du tissu sur le sol me fit sourire. J'étais en sous-vêtement devant mon petit ami et c'est tout naturellement que je nouai mes bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

-Tu sais (smack) on a pas (smack) le temps pour ça (smack), lui dis-je entre deux baisers.

Tyler me relâcha, soupira et alla allumer l'eau. Il revint vers moi, et m'enleva avec tendresse mes sous-vêtements. Je fis de même avec lui. Son érection matinale était déjà bien voyante. Mais nous n'avions pas le temps... Résignés, nous nous lavâmes mutuellement. J'aimais mes réveils avec lui, c'était toujours doux et nous étions tout simplement en symbiose.

Je sortis la première et laissai Tyler se soulager de son problème (N/C: À qui la faute ?! Pff). Je pris des nouveaux sous-vêtements, une culotte garçonne avec le soutien-gorge assorti mauve (N/E: Une culotte garçonne ? Mdr ! Tu parles d'un boxer pour femme ?N/C oui c'est ça xD). Je pris un short en jeans arrivant à mi-cuisses, voulant encore profiter de la chaleur avant l'hiver. Bon, quand je dis hiver, je veux dire 15° environ la journée (N/C: L'hiver, elle sait pas de quoi elle parle xD). J'optai pour une camisole bleue marine et une chemise manche trois quarts bleue marine également, ajustée a mon corps. Je mis de petites sandales avec un petit talon de sept centimètres, bleues marine aussi. Une chance, je n'étais pas maladroite. (N/E: En effet c'est une chance !)

Ensuite j'allai vers ma coiffeuse me maquiller légèrement et me faire une tresse française. Je descendis pour rejoindre le reste de la famille autour de la table. Tyler arriva cinq minutes après, et m'embrassa la joue. Nous mangeâmes en silence, en ce faisant de petits sourires. Après avoir terminé le repas, je pris mon sac, mes clés et mon portable, puis me dirigeai vers la porte du garage, afin de m'installer au volant de ma nouvelle voiture.

Je m'appelle Bella Swan et la vita è bella.***

* * *

Edward Massen (Bad Boy - Alexandra Burks & Flo Rida)

Quelque part, sur la colline du Richmond District:

Aïe ! Ma tête ! Bordel !

Le réveil criait dans mes oreilles. Je le pris et le lançai quelque part dans la chambre. Peu importe... Du moment qu'il ne m'emmerdait plus ! Je sentis un corps contre moi. Ça devait être Kate. Me tournant un peu, j'ouvris enfin les yeux et vis une chevelure blonde. Ah ben merde, c'est pas Kate! (N/D: Quelle perspicacité !!) Les souvenirs d'hier me revinrent en tête.

Flash back

Je suis allé au Ruby Skye. Une des boîtes les plus huppés de San Francisco, où une bière peut se vendre jusqu'à 15$. Je sais ! Totalement hors de prix mais c'est ma vie. Je dépense l'argent de papa et maman à outrance et je fais chier la population. Donc, hier j'étais partie prendre quelques verres après une dispute de plus avec Kate. Tanya m'avait rejoint en soirée et nous avions regarder les filles défiler. Ensuite, je m'en étais trouver une pour la soirée et j'avais du sûrement profiter de sa présence pour me soulager.

Fin du flash back

Donc, je me retrouvai avec cette fille dans mon lit et je devais la faire sortir d'ici vite fait.

- Hey ! Dis-je en la secouant, un peu fort je l'avoue. Réveil !

- Laisse-moi dormir, dit-elle en grognant.

Une fille qui grogne et ma virilité se réveille. Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais baiser encore, mais là pas le temps. Kate allait arriver bientôt.

- Aller, dégage !

J'étais un peu en rogne.

- D'accord, je m'en vais sale con. Elle se leva du lit, exposant à ma vue son fessier totalement nu, puis commença à s'habiller.

- Ouais, et ne dit rien de tout ça à personne, compris ?

- C'est bon de toute façon je sais pas ton nom, répondit-elle fâchée.

- Et c'est bien comme ça.

Après que la belle blonde soit partie, je pris une douche rapide. A la sortie, je me regardai dans le miroir.

-Tu sais que t'es beau gosse ?! (N/D: Pas narcissique déjà celui-là !!)

Oui, j'aime bien me le dire. Personne ne peut me résister entre ma chevelure cuivrée désordonnée, mon sourire en coin qui les fait toutes craquer et mes yeux verts intenses. Elles me veulent toutes dans leur lit et j'aime ça !(N/E: désolé de vous décevoir mais il a raison sur ce coup là !)

J'allai ensuite vers ma chambre, enfilai un boxer, un jean noir, un chandail noir aussi, mes baskets, pris ma veste en cuir et descendis au rez de chaussée. Je sortis par la porte arrière et m'allumai une cigarette. Au bout d'un moment, j'entendis une voiture s'arrêter dans la cour. C'était Kate ! J'éteignis ma cigarette et allai la rejoindre à l'avant de la maison.

- Ed, je suis désolée pour hier, je te fais confiance, mais pas Tanya.

- Bébé, elle est lesbienne ! Que peut-il arriver ? Et puis, tu sais, jamais je ne te ferais cela. (N/D: Non mais quel salaud celui-là !! N/E: C'est assez excitant je dois dire !)

- Je sais mais t'es quand même un homme.

J'allai vers elle et l'embrassai, afin de lui changer les idées.

- T'a mangé ? Me demanda-t-elle en retrouvant son sourire.

-Non, on se fait un Starbucks ?

- D'accord. Ta voiture ou la mienne ?

- La mienne, dis-je en l'embrassant encore.

Pari réussi, elle ne me casse plus les couilles avec sa confiance !

Nous prîmes donc mon Audi R4 noire, puis allâmes directement au Starbucks.

Je m'appelle Edward Massen et je suis un emmerdeur de première mais j'assume !

* * *

Et Voilà ! Vous en pensez Quoi ?!

On commence ça soft on veut pas vous faire tomber de votre chaise.

On veux que vous frottiez la bulle magique et laissez une review *fait les yeux de chat Potté*

À La Prochaine

Delph&Caro&Elo


	2. Chapitre 1

Hello Everybody !

Ici, c'est Elo (Alias Luna !) Nous sommes de retour en cette semaine affreusement pluvieuse ! Le nouveau chapitre est enfin en ligne. Il est tout frais et je vous laisse juger de notre travail d'équipe ! Nous avons évidemment pris en compte toutes vos remarques et vos compliments... Ce fut un plaisir pour moi de jouer avec le corps de notre petit Eddy ! Attention vos yeux et vos culottes les filles parce que je peux vous assurer que ça chatouille...

T'en penses quoi Delph ? Tu n'es pas d'accord ?? Houuu ! Apparemment vu la façon dont elle sautille sur place en tapant dans ses mains je pense qu'elle a des choses à dire également. Bon très bien ! Je lui laisse le clavier dans ce cas et je vous dis à très vite pour un prochain chapitre ! ;-)

Bonjour les filles ! Ici Delph ! Évidemment que je sautille partout Elo, notre chapitre est enfin dans la place ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez !

Alors d'abord un grand merci à toutes celles qui nous ont laissées des reviews, mises en alertes et en favoris.

J'espère franchement que vous apprécierez autant de lire ce chapitre que nous avons à eu à l'écrire ! N'hésiter, surtout pas, à laisser un petit com ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et ne nous en voulez pas pour vos petites culottes ! Hihi ! J'ai rien dit...

Bon, on se retrouve en bas !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

-Alicia: Merci pour ta review on espère que cette suite te plairas tout autant.

-Kimi02&Melyee!!: Merci les filles :) on est vraiment contente que ça vous plaise.

- Marion: Merci Beaucoup de nous suivre. La suite c'est maintenant :)

Disclamer.... Stéphanie est notre mentor... Elle a créé ces personnages divins et nous ne faisons que jouer avec eux ! Pour notre plus grand bonheur et le vôtre ! N'est-ce pas ???

Chapitre 1... Une mise en bouche !

**Pov Bella (Your'e love is my drug Ke$ha)**

Une fois la direction du lycée prise, je testai mon nouveau bolide. J'étais toute excitée par ce cadeau et Tyler ne put que rire de mon engouement.

- Arrêtes de te moquer de moi, dis-je gentiment.

- Je ne me moques pas, chérie. Jamais je n'oserais...

Je le regardai avec suspicion, puis me mis à rire avec lui. J'aimais cette complicité qu'on avait.

C'est donc détendu qu'on arriva au lycée. Nous étions à peine sortis de la voiture, que mon téléphone sonna annonçant un nouveau message.

_« Aperçu, Bella Swan et Tyler Crowley toujours en couple depuis le temps. L'été ne les a donc pas séparé ? »_

Je soupirai, un peu énervée de l'attention subite, tandis que Tyler me prenait la main, à la fois pour m'apaiser, mais aussi pour prouver à cette personne que ce qu'il ou elle écrit ne nous atteint pas. Et oui, l'auteur de ce blog, le Abraham Lincoln High School Blog, plus connu sous le nom de ALHS Blog, reste inconnu. Tout ce qu'on savait, c'était son pseudo: Darkess_secret. Il nous fait part de toutes nouveautés ou rumeurs du lycée, dans la seconde qui suit. (N/E: Ben dans le cas présent ce n'est pas une nouveauté apparemment !)

Sans détour, nous avançâmes vers nos amis, Eric, Lauren et Ben. Etant tous partis en vacances, nous ne les avons que très peu vus pendant ces 2 mois.

- Hey les amoureux ! Comment va ? Ça c'est bien passer vos vacances ? Débita Lauren, tout en s'avançant vers moi. Elle passa son bras sous le mien et me sourit. N'attendant même pas ma réponse, elle reprit:

- Alors Bell's, torrides ces vacances ? Sourcils relevés, elle affichait aussi un grand sourire.

- Lauren...

Je levai les yeux au ciel amusée, tandis qu'elle nous entrainait vers l'entrée du lycée, en lançant un dernier regard vers mon amoureux. Je constatais qu'il était apparemment bien accaparé lui aussi par Eric et Ben qui n'arrêtaient pas de parler. Je lui souris complice puis je reportai finalement mon attention sur Lauren qui n'avait pas arrêter de jacasser tout ce temps !

Et tout ça, sans respirer. Je me demanderais toujours comment elle fait... Lauren est une vraie pipelette, mais pleine de gentillesse aussi. Et elle était vraiment heureuse pour moi, lorsque je me suis mise avec Tyler. Eric est un peu pareil, mais en masculin, toujours quelque chose à dire et la plupart du temps, il nous fait mourir de rire. Entre les deux, c'est la guerre de qui aura le monopole de la conversation...

Quand à Ben, c'est le plus timide et le plus sensible de la bande. Il joue plutôt le rôle de l'oreille attentive quand on a besoin de se confier. Cela dit, il est très observateur et son jugement n'est jamais obsolète.

Une nouvelle vibration dans ma poche m'annonça l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Je sortis difficilement le portable de mon short, puis regardai ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

_« Aperçu, la petite nouvelle, fraichement arrivée de Forks, bourgade pluvieuse de l'état de Washington, descendant de sa voiture aux regards de tous. Un peu pâlotte, le soleil californien devrait lui faire le plus grand bien. Encore une fille qui expose son argent aux yeux de tous. Adoptée et parents divorcés, elle répond au sacrosaint nom d'Alice Brandon ! »_

Suite à cette publication, tous les regards des personnes présentes sur le parking convergèrent en un seul point: une voiture assez chic rouge, d'où une jeune fille qui avait l'air pétillante en sortit. Étant nouvelle, elle devait se douter qu'elle était attendue. Ce qui me surprit, c'est qu'elle garda son air joyeuse sans se soucier des chuchotements sur son chemin.

Nous reprîmes notre conversation, enfin on essaya d'écouter plutôt les deux commères se chamailler ensemble sur un sujet dont eux seuls étaient réellement au courant. Puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'affichage des classes. Ma matière principale est les sciences physiques, de même que Ben. Tandis que Tyler avait opté pour l'économie, Eric, les maths et Lauren, la biologie. Après avoir noter nos classes respectives, nous nous séparâmes, tout en se donnant rendez-vous à la pose de 10h. Tyler m'attrapa la main et m'emmena un peu à l'écart du groupe.

- Tu vas me manquer, ma Bella ! Je n'ai plus l'habitude d'être séparer de toi. Si tes frères m'écoutaient, ils se foutraient de moi !! Un petit sourire gagna ses lèvres.

- Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer, Ty ! T'inquiètes pas de mes deux idiots de frères, je te défendrais. Je lui répondis joueuse en gonflant ma poitrine comme si je pouvais faire le poids contre mes frères. On peut toujours rêver !

- Mais, j'y compte bien ! Sinon je pourrais pas rentrer dans leur bonne grâce si je me bats avec eux.... Il entoura ses bras autour de ma taille pour m'approcher de lui.

- Ah parce que avoir leur assentiment est plus important que moi... Ses lèvres cherchaient les miennes mais je ne le laissai pas faire.

- Mais non, bien sûr que non, chérie ! Je te fais marcher... Il me sourit et posa juste le temps de quelques secondes sa bouche contre la mienne puis me relâcha. Allez file avant que je ne décide de t'enlever pour te garder près de moi..

- Mmm, très tentant tout ça Mr Crowley ! Cette fois c'est moi qui crocheta mes bras autour de son cou, m'apprêtant à l'embrasser.

- Bella !!! Vas en cours, sinon je ne réponds plus de moi !!! Je lui souris, fière de l'effet que j'avais sur lui puis le relâchai à mon tour. Il m'embrassa légèrement. À tout à l'heure ma chérie ! Je t'aime !

- Je t'aime aussi ! Un dernier bisou et je partis vers mon cours.

C'était mon jeu favori, surtout qu'il avait du mal à me résister dans la plupart des cas... Souvent quand on était chez moi, j'adorais l'émoustiller alors que je savais qu'un de mes frères était dans les parages. Ce qui lui, le refroidissait prodigieusement. Quoique… Il s'était mis en tête, de refuser mes avances, dans ces moments là, malgré mes idées plus ingénieuses les unes que les autres. Il faudra vraiment que je parle sérieusement à ces deux balourds qui me servent de frères. Ils croient encore qu'on joue au tricot quand je vais chez lui, ou quoi ?? (N/E: Je ne pense pas ! Ce doit être ça le problème !)

Je me dirigerai vers ma classe, accompagnée de Ben, toujours silencieux, et nous prîmes place sur une même paillasse. Comme ça, si nous aurons des devoirs à faire en commun, ça sera mieux. Tout d'un coup, je sentis Ben se tendre à mes côtés. Une seule personne lui fait cet effet: Angéla Weber ! Une des 3 S de ce lycée. (N/E: S ? Comme S***** ? Hunhun ! Intéressant ! N/C: Exactement !)

Elle se prend pour la reine des couloirs et a fait de Ben son souffre douleur attitré et préféré depuis plusieurs années. Cependant, il refuse d'aller en parler à qui que ce soit. Il a trop peur des répercussions.

Je levai la tête vers la porte, et effectivement, je vis Angéla dans l'encadrement, restant quand même dans le couloir. Elle n'était venue que pour voir la peur se refléter dans les yeux de Ben ! Une vraie peau de vache !!! (N/E: La garce ! Je lui referai bien le portrait moi !N/C: On s'y met à 2 dans ce cas... N/D: Tu peux même dire à 3 Caro ! )

Finalement la cloche sonna, et elle dut partir à son propre cours. Durant ces premières heures, notre professeur principal nous expliqua le déroulement de cette dernière année, pour nous, en tant que sénior.

Le cours se passa assez rapidement, et la pause de dix heure arriva enfin. Une fois sortie, je me dirigeai énergiquement vers mon homme, accoudé nonchalamment contre les casiers. Son sourire dès qu'il m'a vu, m'a réchauffé le coeur. Je lui sautai dans les bras et l'embrassai langoureusement. Il répondit à mon baiser avec fougue et envie. Sa main se glissa dans mes cheveux tandis que je me rapprochais de lui. Néanmoins, je calmai mon ardeur, la moitié des élèves était autour de nous et je n'avais pas spécialement envie de me donner en spectacle.

- Alors chérie, ce cours ? C'était bien ? Je m'installai dans l'étau de ses bras tandis qu'il me parlait la tête dans mon cou.

- Oh oui ! Je sens que cette année va bien se passer. Et toi alors, mon amour ? Le bout de son nez effleura de temps à autre ma mâchoire tandis qu'il continua à parler comme si de rien n'était.

- Bah, c'était pas mal, même si tu m'as manqué ! Pourquoi t'as pas pris éco, comme moi ? Je me retournai dans ses bras et le regardai de mon petit regard triste. Il me sourit et s'apprêta à me répondre quand il fut coupé.

- Ah toujours collé l'un à l'autre ces deux-là !! Mais tu vas la laisser un peu respirer la Bellisima ?

Qui d'autre que mon andouille de frère pour faire ce genre de remarque ? Je me tournai vers Dem, qui nous regardait en affichant un énorme sourire, fier de sa répartie. J'allai pour riposter comme d'habitude, mais Tyler ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

- Mais Dem, je prends grand soin du trésor qui se trouve dans mes bras, comme vous me l'avez ordonné, il y a 2 ans.. Un sourire innocent gagna alors le visage de mon amoureux.

- Comment ça ordonner ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je regardai Tyler puis mon frère et retournai mon visage vers Tyler et enfin… DEM !!! Comment a-t-il osé faire ça !

- Bon bah j'vous laisse. On se voit ce soir, Bella...

Tyler était écroulé de rire, alors je compris qu'il avait sciemment divulgué cette information, sachant très bien que Dem aurait décampé comme un lapin face à ma fureur...

Mon portable ainsi que celui de Tyler vibrèrent de nouveau.

- D_s est en pleine forme aujourd'hui.

- Tu m'étonnes ! C'est la rentrée ! Je levai les yeux au ciel et lus finalement le message.

_« Aperçu, les 3 S de retour, s'en prenant à une jeune freshman, qui les aurait 'bousculé' dans les escaliers. Les vacances ne les ont pas assagi ces trois là. Toujours aussi mégères ! Elles ne sont aptes qu'à traumatiser, humilier les plus faibles... Ont-elles une vie si peu intéressante pour pourrir celle des autres ?? » _

Je soupirai face à ce nouveau poste sur le blog. Les trois S, surnommées ainsi par l'auteur du blog, comme les trois Salopes du lycée. Les reines ! Menées par Angie, Heidi et Irina sont les deux suivantes !

À elles trois, elles traumatisent la plupart des filles, mais aussi certains garçons, du moment qu'ils ne soient pas populaires. Ce sont elles qui font la loi ici. Elles peuvent faire monter dans la hiérarchie du lycée une personne et le lendemain, le renvoyer dans la boue. Belles, riches, populaires, mais surtout sans cervelles !

Elles utilisent les hommes comme jouet sexuel, mais aucun d'eux n'est jamais venu se plaindre, sachant que c'est un honneur pour eux d'être passer dans le lit de ces filles. Elles pourraient être quatre si la soeur d'Angéla, Kate, se joignait au groupe. Mais malheureusement pour elle, elle est tombée dans les filets du bad boy de cette école, j'ai nommé, Edward Masen. (N/E: Hummm… Un Bad-Boy ! De plus en plus intéressant ! N/C: Attends de voir sa veste xD)

La cloche sonna de nouveau pour nous avertir que le deuxième cours de la matinée allait commencer. Pour celui-ci, je me retrouvai seule, étant la seule qui est pris anglais en matière avancée. Je m'installai dans le milieu de la salle en attendant que le cours commence. Celui-ci avait débuté depuis dix minutes déjà, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur « miss Je-me-la-pète-Angéla », qui ne s'excusa même pas du retard. Je me demandai d'ailleurs comment elle pouvait prendre anglais avancé, sachant que son bulletin ne le tolérait pas. Ce fut le prof qui me sortit de mes questions internes.

- Miss Weber, vous serez gré d'arriver à l'heure la prochaine fois, sinon vous ne serez plus accepter dans ce cours.

- Mais Mme Cope, dois-je vous rappeler un certain accord ? Elle la regarda de façon hautaine un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Alors c'est comme ça qu'elle avait pu entrer dans ce cours ? Son cher papa avait fait du chantage à Mme Cope ou au moins au principal... Pathétique ! (N/E: En effet ! Mais tant mieux dans un sens ! Ça met un peu de piment !)

Elle s'assit à une des tables du fond et s'approcha de sa voisine, lui murmurant assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse entendre.

- Non mais t'as vu comment elle me parle cette vieille peau ? Si elle croit que je vais me laisser parler sur ce ton ! De toute façon elle ne peut rien contre moi !

Sa voisine la regarda émerveillée et buvait ses paroles. Elle se prend pour la reine des abeilles ou quoi ? Pff ! C'est pathétique !

- Oh! Tu as vu la nouvelle saison de Chanel ! Ils font des choses fantaaaastiqueeees....

Et bla bla bla... Ça continua comme ça pendant tout le cours. Je n'en pouvais plus ! Enfin, les deux heures se terminèrent. Je m'apprêtai à sortir quelque peu énervée par la stupidité de cette fille, lorsqu'une personne devant la porte attira mon attention. Tyler m'attendait comme toujours. Souriant et heureux de me retrouver. Je me précipitai sur lui, approchant mon corps de sa douceur. Son odeur m'avait toujours apaisé. Il m'attrapa la main et c'est plus souriante et calme que nous gagnâmes la cafétéria pour retrouver nos amis qui nous attendaient.

_« Aperçu, celle qui se prend pour miss Monde, alors qu'elle n'a rien à envier à certaines filles bien plus classes et plus belles qu'elle de ce lycée, s'en prendre verbalement à Mme Cope à la fin de son cours. Comment cette pimbêche a pu rentrer dans un cours d'anglais avancé ? Ne serait-ce pas cher Papa qui aurait contribué à ça ? De quoi est-elle réellement capable de faire toute seule, sans l'aide de ces serfs qui ne sont là que pour lui lécher le cul ? La reine des abeilles sortira-t-elle un jour seule de son essaim ? Rien n'est moins sûr ! » _

**Pov Alice (Turbo sympathique les trois accords) (N/E: Très québécois tout ça ! Énorme !'N/C:adore Cette Chanson:))**

Je me dirigeai vers la cafétéria, après mon cours de mathématiques. Je fis un petit détour par les toilettes, histoire de me rafraîchir un peu. Une fois dans le self, je m'avançai droit vers la file pour prendre mon plateau. J'y déposai une salade avec une limonade et un petit dessert. Après avoir payé tout ça, j'essayai de me trouver un endroit pour manger. En me dirigeant vers une table, je reçus un message sur mon portable.

_« Aperçu, à la sortie des cours, Angela coincer Ben Cheney dans les toilettes des filles. On dirait que le temps n'a pas arranger son animosité envers Cheney. Ne dit-on pas qui aime bien châtie bien ?Attention à toi Ben dans ce cas ! »_

Flash-back

Ce matin en me garant sur le parking, je vis tout le monde présent regarder leur portable. Ils sont tous accro ou quoi ?!

J'étais encore dans ma voiture quand tout le monde se tourna vers moi. Oh super ! Je suis la nouvelle, donc, le larron en foire. (N/E: Le larron de la foire ?? Qu'est-ce que cette chose étrange ? N/C: C'est comme si t'avais un clown en plein centre-ville de Paris tout le monde te dévisage xD)

Soufflant pour me donner du courage, je me repris rapidement et sortis de ma voiture le sourire aux lèvres. Je me dirigeai vers le secrétariat, pour y récupérer tous les papiers, puis vers les affichages. D'après ce que j'avais compris, c'est là-bas que je trouverais mon emploi du temps.

Ma classe repérée, je m'avançai donc vers mon premier cours de la matinée, littérature anglaise. Ça commençait bien !

Depuis ce matin, je n'arrêtais pas de croiser pleins d'élèves accrochés à leur portable. C'est une maladie ou quelque chose comme ça ? Finalement, n'y tenant plus, j'avais décidé de me renseigner auprès de mon voisin sur la situation. C'est à ce moment là qu'il m'a expliqué cette histoire de blog. Apparemment une certaine Darkess_secret aurait mis en place un blog avec une messagerie instantanée lui permettant de prévenir tout le monde d'un nouveau scoop en direct.

Il me donna l'adresse me conseillant de m'y inscrire rapidement. Ce que je fis bien évidemment, mais avant je n'ai pu réfréner ma dernière question.

- Dis moi Garett, qui est l'auteur de ce blog ?

- C'est une personne du lycée, c'est tout ce que l'on sait. Elle ou il a créé un blog et publie tout ce qui se passe concernant toutes les personnes du lycée, aussi bien les enseignants que les élèves, et que ce soit dans l'enceinte du lycée mais même en dehors parfois. Elle est vraiment forte, elle sait toujours tout.

- Et personne ne sait réellement qui c'est ? Demandai-je

- Non, D_s sait se faire très discret, aussi voyant qu'un fantôme. Et je vois que cette année n'y échappera pas.

Fin du flash-back.

Je m'assis à la seule table de libre, placée un peu sur le côté du réfectoire.

Une blonde plantureuse se dirigea droit vers moi.

- Salut, t'es la nouvelle. Alice c'est ça ?

- Hum, oui c'est moi, lui dis-je en faisant mon plus beau sourire. Et tu es ?

- Heidi. Mes amies et moi voulons savoir si ça te dit de te joindre à nous pour déjeuner ?

Si ça me dit ? Je suis seule, dans une ville dont je ne connais rien, et en plus elles sont bien fringuées. Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps et acceptai avec joie.

En me dirigeant vers leur table, celle en plein milieu du self, mon portable sonna, ainsi que tous ceux présents dans le réfectoire.

«_ Aperçu, la petite nouvelle prise dans la toile de nos 3 S. Deviendra-t-elle la quatrième roue du carrosse royale ?! Sera-t-elle à la hauteur de leur espérance ? »_

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers nous.

- Qu'est-ce ça veut dire ? Demandai-je à Heidi

- Nous sommes les filles les plus populaires. Et nous régnons sur ce lycée, continua-t-elle.

- Régner sur ce lycée ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Que tous les élèves sont vos larbins ?

- Ceux qui n'entrent pas dans notre catégorie, effectivement. Peu sont considérés assez bien pour nous.

Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. Je veux bien me faire des amis, mais pas en rabaissant les autres.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller manger seule, finalement.

- Alors tu es contre nous ?! Me dit-elle méchamment.

- Je ne suis avec personne point.

- Non, c'est avec nous, ou contre nous. Tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu ne viens pas t'asseoir à cette jolie table.

- Je prends ce risque. Salut ! Continuai-je en gardant toujours le sourire.

Je me retournai et me dirigeai vers la table que j'avais choisi au début. Je m'assis et pensai à une autre blonde que j'avais malheureusement rencontré ce matin.

Flash-Back

J'étais à mon casier, pour changer mes livres de cours. Un dernier petit regard dans mon miroir, puis je fermai la porte. En me retournant je fonçai directement dans une fille. Comment je le sais ? Sa poitrine ! Je relèvai finalement le regard et tombai nez à nez avec deux iris bleus aciers. Une tête de plus que moi environ, un visage fin et délicat, une beauté blonde pourtant si froide. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir apprécié que je lui rentre dedans.

- Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas, espèce de naine ?! Sa voix était glaciale.

- Désolée, je suis nouvelle et c'est difficile de s'adapter à autant de gens et...

- Non, tais-toi. Je veux même pas savoir. Ça ne m'intéresse pas ! Elle avait placé sa main à quelques centimètres de ma bouche m'intimant de me taire tandis qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel, blasée.

- Ok, désolée encore.

- Ouais, fais attention la prochaine fois ! Me dit-elle tout en continuant son chemin.

Tout ce que je sais d'elle c'est qu'elle s'appelle Rose, une de ses potentielles amies, si tenté qu'une nana comme elle puisse en avoir, l'ayant interpellé pendant qu'elle sortait du couloir.

Fin du flash-back.

Je mangeai tranquillement en pensant encore à ce matin, quand un groupe de cinq personnes entra dans la cafétéria. Les garçons se dirigèrent vers la file et les deux filles vers moi. Encore des emmerdes, pensai-je.

- Salut, excuse-moi mais tu es assise à notre table. La brune avait commencé à parler. Son ton n'était pas méchant cela dit.

- Oh, je ne savais pas que les tables étaient réservées.

- Bah, tu vois, si on ne veux pas être avec les loosers, faut bien se garder une table. Elle avait levé des épaules comme si c'était évident.

- Oh ! D'accord et je peux pas rester ici, lui dis-je en lui faisant mon regard spécial Alice.

Une moue spéciale dont personne ne pouvait résister. Des petits yeux de cocker, lèvre inférieur en avant, tête basculée sur le côté, je lui sortais le grand jeu. Je la vis hésiter quelques secondes et donc voyant que j'y étais presque, je rajoutais les fausses larmes au bord des yeux. Personne ne peut rien faire face à ça. Puis je finis par l'achever en jouant le rôle de la petite fille perdue.

- Tu sais, je suis nouvelle. Je connais personne et vous m'avez l'air sympathique. Je saurais me faire petite, toute petite même (N/C: Ça me fait étrangement penser à quelqu'un).

Elle allait flancher. J'y étais presque (N/D: Quelle manipulatrice experte lol !N/C: SA me fais étrangement penser a quelqu'un).

- On pourrait même devenir amies et je n'aurais plus l'impression d'être une moins que rien.

Elle souffla, puis regarda son amie. Finalement, son regard revint vers moi. Gagné !

- Bella, me dit-elle en me tendant la main.

Dans ma tête je faisais la danse de la joie.

- Alice, merci beaucoup de m'accepter. Je me tournai ensuite vers son amie et n'eus pas le temps de lui demander son nom. Elle me devança dans les présentations.

- Lauren, mais appelle moi Lau.

- Enchantée.

- De même.

Les trois garçons de tout à l'heure s'amenèrent et prirent une chaise chacun. L'un d'entre eux enlaça tendrement Bella. Ce doit être son copain, je présume (N/D: C'est qu'elle a de la cervelle la petite Alice....).

- C'est qui elle ? Demanda ce dernier en me lançant un vague signe de tête.

- Je suis Alice, je su.. Il ne me laissa pas finir.

- Ah, c'est toi la nouvelle ?

- Exactement et vous êtes ?

- Tyler, le copain de Bella. Il me fit un grand sourire. Pas mal quand même. Plutôt grand, les yeux claires, la peau assez mate, un look sympa, il est plutôt beau gosse. Elle a vraiment bon goût cette Bella.

- Je suis Ben, le copain de personne, dit-il en riant. Ce dernier était plus discret, un look plus rétro, un visage enfantin, des yeux clairs également. Il paraissait beaucoup plus réservé.

- Et le dernier et meilleur pour la fin. Tout le monde se mit à rire. Je suis Éric.

Il était donc l'asiatique déluré si j'ai bien compris. Pas très grand, un style plutôt surfer, des cheveux noirs en bataille il avait vraiment l'allure du mec sympa.

- Blagueur et con du groupe officiel, dit Lauren en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment remarqué jusque là mais c'est vrai que Lauren et Bella étaient sans doute les opposés. L'une blonde, l'autre brune. L'une plutôt plantureuse, tandis que Bella a un corps plus discret mais pourtant très beau et harmonieux. À y regarder de plus près, Bella semblait être la force tranquille du groupe. Elle semblait plus réfléchi. Rien qu'en regardant son visage en forme de coeur et ses grands yeux chocolats profonds on comprenait facilement qu'elle représentait la douceur et la tendresse, alors que Lauren serait plutôt le feu et l'énergie. Cela dit, l'eau peut se révéler certaines fois très dangereuse.

Finalement, on passa le repas à parler surtout de moi et de mon ancienne vie, ainsi qu'à écouter les blagues pourries d'Éric. J'avais passer un très bon moment et j'espérais vraiment devenir amie avec eux.

La cloche sonna annonçant la fin du repas et le début des cours. Le bon point dans tout ça, c'est que j'avais mon cours d'option en photographie. J'allai à mon casier prendre mon portfolio et mon appareil photo et lorsque je me retournais pour aller en cours, une image attira mon oeil d'artiste.

Bella et Tyler se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux. Elle lui souriait grandement tandis qu'il la regardait avec dévotion. Bella avait son dos appuyé sur le torse de son petit ami, la tête tournait vers lui. Les bras de Tyler étaient tout autour d'elle. La protégeant, la resserrant dans l'étau de son étreinte. C'était magnifique. Il fallait que j'immortalise cet instant. C'est ainsi que mon appareil photo en main, je prenais quelques clichés de ce si beau couple. Ils s'étaient vraiment bien trouvés, ils étaient magnifiques ensemble. Est-ce que je trouverais quelqu'un moi aussi ? Est-ce que je pourrais lire dans les yeux de l'homme que j'aimerais la même chose que je vois dans leur regard ? J'espère..

Je me dirigeai vers ma classe et attendis le professeur, qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

Mon cours se passa vraiment bien, c'était une passion pour moi la photo autant que de magasiner. Je devrais proposer à Bella et Lauren, d'aller faire du shopping ce week-end. Mon portable sonna à ce moment.

_« Aperçu Edward le bad boy et la sulfureuse Tanya dans un coin reculé de l'école. Edward est pourtant bien en couple avec Kate. Y Aurait-il anguille sous roche ? »_

Je me demande vraiment comment fait cette personne pour savoir tout ça !

- Hey Alice !

Je me retournai vers la voix. C'était Bella.

- Salut ! Alors ce cours ?

- Oh j'avais tutorat alors...

- Tu est tuteur ?

- Oui. J'aimerais bien devenir enseignante donc, je me mets déjà à la pratique.

Elle me dit cela tout en marchant vers son prochain cours. Je la suivis.

- Je vois. Dit, je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais ce samedi ?

- Euh... rien de prévu je crois bien pourquoi ?

- Shopping, m'écriai-je.

- Chuuutt. Ne crie pas comme ça !!

- Désolée. Alors qu'en dis tu ? J'avais penser à inviter Lauren aussi. On pourrait partir pour l'ouverture et rester jusqu'à la fermeture !

- T'es cinglée, shopping d'accord, mais seulement un après-midi.

Je décidais d'être clémente avec elle. Elle avait été si gentille avec moi, je ne devais pas abuser.

- D'accord. Alors treize heure chez toi ?

-C'est ok pour moi j'en parle à Lauren. Donne moi ton numéro de portable. Ça sera plus simple.

On échangea nos numéros et nous nous dîmes au revoir, pour aller chacune rejoindre notre cours. Pour moi, direction le gymnase.

Il me restait encore une heure de sport. Génial ! Moi et le sport pff n'en parlons même pas. Dans le vestiaire, je remarquais les trois S. Elles riaient d'un sale coup fait à un certain Mike. Au moment où je me disais que D_s n'était pas au courant de tout mon portable sonna.

_« Aperçu Mike Newton en caleçon, jean à terre dans le stationnement. Se serait-il fait prendre à son propre jeu ou serait-ce un coup de nos 3 S ? »_

_- _Sale con ! Peu importe qui c'est, il nous envie tellement, par notre statut, qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de parler de nous.

Ses copines suiveuses un et deux riaient comme des dindes (N/C: Oh le mal de crâne de les entendre rire xD).

- Oh regardez ! C'est Brandon l'adoptée. Son père l'aimait tellement peu qu'il s'est vite barré pour ne plus la voir.

Elle me firent un regard rempli d'éclairs et rirent encore comme des connes. J'en fis de même. Si elles croyaient m'atteindre, elles découvriraient qui est vraiment Alice Brandon.

Mon cours de sport se passa plutôt mal. Les trois S s'en prirent à moi durant tout le cours. J'avais reçu un ballon derrière la tête, des croche-pied, des messes basses. J'avais envie de leur mettre une baffe, mais je me retins.

Enfin le cours fini, je me changeai rapidement et me dirigeai vers le parking. Bella, accoudée à une très belle voiture, dans les bras de Tyler, me fit un signe de la main. Je lui rendis son salut et entrai dans ma voiture. Je ne mis pas longtemps à me mettre en route vers la maison. Ce fut vraiment une journée riche en couleurs.

**POV Edward (Starfuckers, inc Nine inch nails)**

La cloche annonçant la fin des cours retentit. Enfin me dis-je. L'école, si je trouve celui qui l'a inventé je ferais de sa vie un enfer, il y penserait à deux fois. J'avais eu une journée merdique. Il y avait quand même eu la nouvelle.

Flash-Back

J'étais sur le parking avec Kate. Nous avions notre petit moment câlin, j'attendais d'ailleurs ce soir avec impatience. Mon portable sonna un message de ce blog pourri. Bella et Tyler c'est qui ceux-là ? Dans le fond je m'en moquais un peu. Je continuai à explorer la gorge de Kate quand mon portable sonna encore.

- Fait chier !

- Ed, t'avais qu'à pas t'inscrire !

Je la regardai comme si elle avait dit la pire connerie. Je voulais toujours savoir si cette personne disait quelque chose sur moi.

Une nouvelle ? Intéressant... Je vis la voiture qui devait certainement appartenir à celle-ci. Elle en sortit, un visage et un sourire enfantin. Je la détaillai des pieds à la tête.

Plutôt pas mal je dois dire. Petite soit, des cheveux foncés, une belle petite poitrine, un style très féminin. Elle est pas dégueulasse !

Le seul bémol, c'est ce stupide sourire accroché à son visage comme si elle allait recevoir un cadeau de Noël ! Heyho ! Réveille toi ma belle ! On est loin d'être en décembre ! (N/C: Oh le con, laisse la vivre)

Fin du Flash-Back

J'étais adossé à mon carrosse, encore entrain d'attendre Kate. Mon paquet de Malboro à la main, je m'en suis sorti une et l'allumai. Histoire de m'occuper en attendant !

Pas mal de couple passait par là, tous me regardaient de travers. Evidemment, cela m'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Un sourire en coin Made in Masen plus tard et la petite amie du voyeur se faisait corriger parce qu'elle m'avait trop reluqué. Ils s'attendaient à quoi ces mecs ? Aucune nana ne me résiste... (N/D: Ça va les chevilles ? Il arrive encore à marcher...)

Malheureusement dans un sens, parce que je dois dire que ce jeu m'amusait beaucoup, Kate finit par arriver environ cinq minutes après. Et pour couronner le tout, elle était encore fâchée de ce matin.

Flash-Back

Pendant l'entre classe, je me dirigeai avec Tanya vers notre prochain cours que nous avions en commun.

- Alors ça se passe bien ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Ouais, tu sais y a pas grand chose à dire. C'est les cours, quoi !

- T'as vu les filles cette année, dit-elle avec son sourire coquin.

- Ouais, il y en a des potables. La nouvelle entre autre.

- Oh oui ! Elle est toute mignonne.

- Mignonne ? Qui pourrait vouloir baiser quelqu'un de mignon ? Et puis tu sais Tanya je crois pas qu'elle s'intéresse aux filles. Répondis-je en riant.

-Mais tais-toi je veux pas ameuter le lycée.

J'allais répondre quand un nouveau message texte arriva.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai comment quelqu'un peu savoir que nous sommes dans un coin tranquille à parler. Elle était un peu énervée.

-Tanya on s'en fout, ce que les autres disent ne doit pas nous atteindre. C'est que des cons prétentieux.

- Quoi ? Elle riait franchement maintenant. Tu t'es vu dernièrement dans un miroir ?

- Ce matin même ! Je riais avec elle en sachant très bien que je faisais parti de ce monde là. Bon allons rejoindre Kate, avant qu'elle nous fasse une autre crise existentielle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches avec elle de toute façon ?

- T'es jalouse ?

- Pff même pas en rêve !

Tanya c'était une bombe sexuelle, blonde, grande, et un corps à damner un saint. Je la connaissais depuis notre entrée au lycée. On avait tout de suite accroché elle et moi. Elle avait découvert qu'elle était lesbienne quand elle avait craqué sur la même nana que je kiffais à l'époque ! Suite à cette histoire, elle avait décidé de tenter les mecs, pour être sûre de son penchant féminin en sortant avec moi. Ça a du durer trois jours ! On avait essayé par tous les moyens de se trouver des points communs autre que les filles. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. On rêvait tout les deux d'Angélina Jolie au final ! Et j'avoue qu'elle est peut-être plus fidèle et plus fiable qu'un mec comme meilleur pote.

Fin du Flash-Back

J'allai vers elle et me penchai pour l'embrasser mais elle détourna la tête.

- T'es encore fâchée ? Putain mais remets toi bordel ! Tanya et moi ça n'arrivera jamais compris ! Maintenant tu m'embrasses ou je te laisse sur le parking et tu marcheras.

- T'es qu'un connard Masen, tu le sais ça ?

- Oui, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu m'aimes. Je lui fit mon petit sourire en coin comme j'en avais l'habitude pour calmer les situations de conflits un peu trop récurantes à mon goût.

Elle fixa mes lèvres avec envie. Son corps s'approcha du mien tandis que je l'embrassai fiévreusement. J'avais une grosse envie de baiser et sa langue qui bataillait avec la mienne n'arrangeait en rien mon état. À bout de souffle, je me dégageai de son étreinte. Lui débloquant la portière, je me dirigeai vers le siège conducteur sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

- Monte en voiture !

Assis derrière mon volant, je démarrai la voiture rapidement. Kate était à mes côtés, se frottant les cuisses l'une contre l'autre, je voyais bien qu'elle était excitée. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure et regardait droit devant elle. T'inquiètes chérie, tu vas avoir ce que tu veux !

Je me garai sur un sentier à quelques rues du lycée. J'arrêtai le moteur et déjà mes mains s'attelèrent à retirer les premiers boutons de mon jean. Je le baissai suffisamment pour pouvoir libérer mon sexe déjà gonflé, puis j'empoignai Kate par le bras pour la faire venir sur mes cuisses.

Remontant sa jupe sur son ventre, je libérai son entrée de son string en le glissant sur le côté. Mes doigts entrèrent en elle sans plus de préambule. Elle était déjà toute trempée.

Elle soupira de plaisir, chercha de sa main droite son sac et en sortit un préservatif. Un sourire coquin s'installa sur ses lèvres. Elle déchira l'emballage avec ses dents et enfila le préservatif sur ma verge tendue.

Je décidai de prendre les choses en main et la fit descendre sur mon membre. Elle hurla de plaisir tandis que j'entamai des mouvements rapides et secs à l'intérieur d'elle.

Sa respiration était saccadée. Elle soulevait ses hanches pour venir rencontrer les miennes toujours plus fort, faisant soulever ses seins toujours recouvert de leur carcan.

J'étais proche de l'orgasme. Mes mains attrapèrent ses hanches et la forcèrent à aller plus fort et plus vite.

Ses cris devinrent désespérés, elle attrapa ses cheveux entre ses mains et bascula sa tête en arrière.

- Edward plus fort !

La voiture tangua à chaque mouvement, mes grognements et ses cris décuplant notre plaisir. J'accélérai encore nos gestes tandis que je sentis ses parois commencer à se resserrer sur mon membre.

- Chéri ! Ho oui putain Bébé !

Elle ne peut pas se taire cinq minutes le temps que je finisse ! Je lui attrapai le visage et claquai ma bouche contre la sienne. Elle me suça la langue et savoura mon palais.

Une main sur son clitoris, l'autre sur ses fesses je lui intimai le bon rythme. Tout devint de plus en plus rapide et désordonné. J'allai venir.

J'attrapai ses cheveux entre mes doigts et la forçai à me regarder. Je lui souris et me libérai enfin dans le préservatif. Elle me suivit quelques secondes plus tard et posa son front contre mon épaule.(N/C: Pff j'ai chaud tout d'un coup. J'espère qu'on a perdu personne xD )

Un. Deux. Trois...

- Bébé ! T'as été super ! Kate venait de me dire ces mots avec un sourire béat sur le visage.

Comme toujours chérie... comme toujours...

_« Aperçu... Notre sexy bad boy venant d'apprendre à sa chère compagne du moment les plaisirs de la chaire dans un petit sentier près de notre charmant lycée... Alors Kate, heureuse ? »_

- Bordel, si un jour je trouve qui écrit ça, je lui éclate la tête. Kate n'était vraiment pas contente.

- Bébé calme toi.

- Ça te fais pas chier que tout le monde soit au courant dans la seconde qui suit ? Elle était rouge de colère... À moins que ce ne soit à cause de notre partie de jambe en l'air sauvage.

En fait, ça ne me dérangeait vraiment pas. Tout le monde pouvait savoir que j'étais une bête de sexe, j'avais déjà baisé au moins la moitié des lycéennes.

- Kate on s'en fout, tu crois vraiment que tout le monde croit ce qu'elle dit ? Et ça te fait pas plaisir de savoir que c'était toi et moi qui prenions du plaisir ?

- Tu veux remettre ça ? Me demanda-t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Pas maintenant, j'ai des trucs à faire.

Elle se rassit sur son siège côté passager en boudant légèrement. Tant mieux ! On aura la paix cinq minutes comme ça ! Je me remis sur la route et elle me laissa tranquille jusqu'à la maison. J'adorais ses silences. Elle était fâchée encore et toujours. Je me demandais quelques fois ce que je faisais avec elle. Elle était jalouse, possessive, de mauvaise humeur mais, c'était une très belle femme et c'était une nana torride. Elle était grande et mince avec un joli petit cul rebondi et des seins juste assez grands pour mes mains. Quoique peut-être un chouilla trop gros... Mais papa avait fait du bon boulot cela dit. Ses faux seins étaient parfaits !

- Allez bébé ! Fais pas la tête. Je la regardai avec mon regard hypnotiseur, je la sentis se détendre quelque peu. Elle me sourit, elle était quand même très belle à cet instant.

- Je t'aime Ed. Elle m'embrassa en me disant ces trois petits mots que je ne voulais pas entendre.

- Tu viens à l'intérieur ou tu repars de suite ? J'espérais qu'elle choisirais la deuxième option.

- Non, je vais rentrer j'ai des choses à faire. Elle s'approcha de moi, posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'emmena dans un ballet érotique (N/C: Moi aussi xD).

- Bonne soirée mon chéri, me dit-elle en souriant et en ouvrant la portière de ma voiture.

- Je t'appelle tout à l'heure bébé. Je l'embrassai une dernière fois.

Elle alla vers sa voiture tandis que moi je me dirigeai vers ma maison. Un dernier signe de main et elle partit. Enfin !

Je franchis la porte de chez moi, faisant glisser mon sac de cours sur mon épaule. Ce dernier s'échoua sur le sol.

- Maman, t'es là ?

- Dans la cuisine mon chéri.

Ma mère la seule femme que j'aimais vraiment. Elle était douce et gentille tout en sachant faire preuve d'autorité sur mon père et moi-même.

- Passé une bonne journée mon fils ? Ma mère toujours en train de faire de délicieux petits plats et à poser des questions idiotes !

- Ça c'est bien passer. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que c'était de la merde.

- Et comment va Kate ? Me demanda-t-elle en changeant de ton. Ma mère ne l'aimait pas. Elle disait qu'elle avait une mauvaise influence sur moi. Pauvre maman ! Si elle savait.

- Elle va bien... Bon j'ai le temps d'aller me doucher ?

- Oui, c'est prêt dans trente minutes.

Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et montai les escaliers qui menaient à ma chambre. J'avais ma salle de bain perso et j'avoue qu'elle m'a beaucoup servi ces derniers temps. J'ouvris les robinets d'eau en secouant la tête de fierté face à ma popularité avec les filles. Elles me tombent vraiment toutes dans les bras... C'est dingue ! Je commençai à me déshabiller. Mon tee-shirt s'échoua sur le sol,et mon jean le suivit de près. Un frisson me gagna alors que mon caleçon atterrit dans la panière à linge sale. Je m'avançai lentement dans l'espace confiné de la douche et doucement fis couler l'eau sur mon corps. L'eau tiède me détendit rapidement, tandis que je commençai à me laver. Le gel glissa sur mon corps, l'eau ruissela sur mes bras, mes cheveux tombèrent devant mes yeux. La vapeur m'entoura alors que je posai mon front contre le mur et que mes yeux se fermèrent l'espace d'un instant. Tout mes muscles se détendirent et enfin je pus être moi même...(N/C: Moi aussi je veux une douche avec Ed ! N/D: Tu crois qu'il accepterait une autre personne de plus ?)

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, j'avais enfin terminé. J'enfilai un boxer et un bas de jogging, puis me calai sur mon lit, tout en branchant ma chaîne hifi. Nine inch nails retentit dans les hauts parleurs. J'adorais cette musique ! Un bras derrière ma tête, l'autre qui battait le rythme de la musique. Les yeux fermés, je profitais du son qui emplissait mes oreilles et me laissais aller. Malheureusement ce fut de courte durée car mon téléphone vibra sur ma table de chevet me faisant rouvrir les yeux. Ma main tâta mes côtés, et je finis par attraper mon portable. Je m'aperçus que j'avais reçu un message.

_« Aperçu Jasper W toujours aussi seul se rendre à son travail dans le quartier français. Une nouvelle année qui s'annonce tout aussi triste pour lui ou trouvera-t-il chaussure à son pied ? »_

Jasper W, encore un que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie. J'imagine même pas ma vie si elle était aussi pathétique que la sienne. Je pourrais peut-être le prendre sous mon aile. Ça pourrait être drôle !

Quelqu'un toqua à ma porte.

- Ed le repas est prêt, me dit ma mère au travers de la porte.

- J'arrive m'man !

Je descendis les marches quatre à quatre et arrivai dans la cuisine en courant, mon père me suivant de peu.

- Salut Pa' ! Lui dis-je en m'asseyant à la table.

- Fils ! Comment s'est passé ta journée ? Toujours à se demander comment c'est passé ma journée... Ils ont pas d'autres questions ou quoi ?

- Très bien. Les professeurs ont l'air sympa. J'essayai de les rassurer à chaque fois en me montrant gentil et attentif, bien qu'au final je ne sache même pas quel prof était qui ou faisait quoi ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de toute manière !

- Tant mieux mon grand ! Ma mère arriva avec les plats et c'est en silence que nous commençâmes à manger. Je voyais ma mère me jeter des petits regards sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

- Maman, dis moi ce que tu as à me dire ! Dis-je en riant. La voir comme ça me faisait revenir en enfance, quand elle voulait s'assurer que j'allais bien.

- Tu connais un Jasper Withlock au lycée ?

- En fait, ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose pourquoi ? Elle avait attisé ma curiosité. C'était le même mec dont parlait le message de tout a l'heure.

- C'est seulement parce que sa mère est ma nouvelle assistante. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait un garçon de ton âge. Ils viennent manger à la maison ce vendredi. Tu sera présent n'est-ce pas ?

Oh ! Oh ! C'était pas bon ça ! Pas bon du tout quand elle me faisait ces yeux là. Ça voulait clairement dire que tu le veuilles ou pas tu y seras !

- Bien-sûr j'y serai maman !

- Oh, tu es vraiment trop gentil. Mouais ! Pas la peine de mettre des gants maman pensais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je peux sortir de table ?

- Oui, oui, va, me dit ma mère en rigolant. Ma mère savait que je détestais toutes ces marques de politesse mais, avec mes parents je devais faire très attention à ce que je disais. Ils me croyaient encore puceau donc...

J'avais surfé sur le net une bonne partie de la soirée et parlé avec mes potes. Le cadran de mon réveil affichait vingt deux heures passé. Je décidai qu'il était temps d'appeler Kate... Il faut bien accomplir sa B.A de la soirée !

- Salut mon amour. Kate avait la voix légèrement endormie.

- Salut, comment tu vas ?

- Très bien ! Je croyais que tu m'avais oublié. J'allais justement t'appeler. Tu me manques.

- Toi aussi tu me manque. C'est ça voile toi la face ! Abruti !

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- Oh tu sais, la routine. Et toi ? J'essayai de faire la conversation quelques minutes.

- Je pensais à toi. Demain c'est toi qui viens me chercher ou je viens te rejoindre chez toi ?

- Je vais passer te chercher. OK ? Etre galant ! Toujours !

Elle sembla satisfaite de ma réponse car elle enchaîna sur la description de sa soirée tandis que je me calai un film en l'écoutant d'une oreille... Environ une heure plus tard, le bruit d'un bip à répétition dans mon oreille me réveilla. J'avais du m'endormir. Je raccrochai finalement mon portable et me couchai. La lumière éteinte, mon portable illumina le coin de ma table de chevet. C'était un message de Kate...

_« Tu t'es encore endormi... A demain.. Bisous je t'aime ! Kate » _J'effaçai le message et me tournai tout en me blottissant dans les couvertures. Je ferme les yeux tandis que la nuit m'emporte rapidement...

Hello ! C'est Caro !

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Elle vous plait notre petite histoire ? Haha! Et ce n'est que le début ! On se chauffe juste là !

Bon maintenant, il faudra faire péter la boîte mail pour avoir le chapitre 2.

C'est notre seul gagne-pain !

Alors, vous savez quoi faire maintenant ? la petite bulle magique :-)

Aller bisous et juste pour info, à dans dix jours !

Delph&Caro&Elo


	3. Chapitre 2

Hello lectrices de nos coeurs...

Alors le soleil est de retour, nous également... D'ailleurs nous nous excusons pour le petit retard accumulé... Mais pour nous faire pardonner, voilà un chapitre plus long, plus complet et pleins de rebondissements. Bref ! Tout ce qu'il faut pour augmenter les températures caniculaires de ces derniers jours...

Nous remercions toutes les lectrices qui prennent le temps de nous laisser une petite review à chaque fois, ainsi que les mises en alertes et dans les favoris. Ça nous réchauffe le coeur !

Ici, Elo, je tiens à remercier particulièrement Marion et Celine... Mes deux chouchounettes ! Ravie de vous avoir parmis nous les girls !

Bon, je me tais parce que sinon je vais encore me faire gronder ! Hihi... Aller à très vite ! Bisous ! Je vous aime ! ;-)

C'est Caro ! Et Elo tu peux t'exprimer comme bon te semble, c'est toujours un régal à lire... D'ailleurs prévoyez de quoi vous rafraîchir les filles après ce chapitre ! La douche froide s'impose ! Bon n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews ! On adore ça nous !

Réponses aux reviens anonymes :

- Alicia: Merci pour la review ! Pour le rapprochement des couples, il va falloir être un peu patiente. On compte bien s'amuser un peu avant... xD

- Marion: Merci ! Effectivement personne se connait au début... Mais ça risque de changer rapidement ou... pas... Bisous

Disclamer: Nous ne faisons que jouer avec les superbes personnages créés par la grande Stephenie !

On se retrouve en bas ! D'ici là, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2

POV Emmett (Womanizer: Britney Spears)

Encore un matin où la sonnerie stridente de mon réveil s'égosilla dans mes oreilles. Ma main chercha l'appareil de malheur. Je le lançai dans la pièce, le faisant s'écraser contre le mur face à moi dans un vacarme assourdissant tandis que je notai mentalement d'en acheter un autre dès aujourd'hui... (N/D: Quelle vivacité dès le matin !)

- **Hummm... Bébé il est trop tôt. Rendors toi... **

La voix d'une jolie fille endormie me surprit. Je regardai sur ma droite et aperçus enfin la belle blonde qui sommeillait la tête dans son oreiller. Qui était elle, ça j'en avais aucune idée. J'avais du la ramener de ma soirée d'hier, ou c'était plutôt elle qui avait du me ramener parce que ce n'était certainement pas ma chambre. Comment je le savais ? Ho et bien, certainement à la quantité faramineuse de poster de Robert Pattinson partout dans la pièce (N/C: Buguee). Il faut vraiment que j'arrête mes soirées avec les gars de l'équipe. Ok ! J'explique...

Je faisais parti depuis quelques années déjà d'une équipe de hockey de ligue mineure les Tigers de San Francisco de la division NWPC. J'espérais vraiment être pris lors des repêchages universitaires de février. Mon but ultime: atteindre la NHL. J'y étais presque, étant capitaine de l'équipe et meilleur scorreur. Donc au final, pas grand chose pour m'arrêter, excepté si je n'avais pas les notes... ni la bourse.

Et donc, après chaque entrainement, les gars et moi, on sortait s'aérer l'esprit. Et en général, je finissais rarement la soirée seul. Surtout en ce moment. Le problème, c'est qu'étant un peu trop bourré, je regardais pas forcément la piaule de la fille avant de rentrer dans son lit. Du coup, ça pouvait provoquer souvent des situations cocasses. Genre, un petit ami importun, une copine qui nous rejoignait, un fétichisme pour tout ce qui ressemble à un chat. Ha, et j'avais même eu le coup de la nana qui était folle des vampires. Des dents de vampires, des lentilles, des tombes et pleins de merdes dans le genre étaient installées partout dans sa chambre. Bonjour l'angoisse... Enfin bref ! (N/E: Je suis sûre que ça doit existé ! Il y a des folles partout !)

Je sortis de mes pensées et jetai un coup d'oeil au canon qui dormait à mes côtés. Mon érection matinale me titilla quelque peu alors que je décidai de lui montrer mes talents sur ce terrain là également.

Sa chevelure blonde tombait en cascade sur ses épaules et le haut de son dos, tandis que les bords de ses seins étaient légèrement écrasés contre l'oreiller. Cette vision me donna terriblement envie d'elle. Je me léchai la lèvre inférieur et d'un doigt subtile, je me hissai jusqu'à ses cuisses. Elle gémit légèrement mais ne bougea pas. Je soulevai la couverture de mon autre main et observai le magnifique galbe de ses fesses. Elle était vraiment pas dégueu cette nana ! Sa poitrine contre le matelas et son petit cul face à mes yeux affamés, je profitai du spectacle tout en glissant mes doigts contre le bord de sa féminité.

Ses fesses se soulevèrent inexplicablement, cherchant plus de contact tandis que je ne pouvais que sourire de mon effet. T'inquiète ma jolie ! Tu vas avoir ce que tu veux.

Mon pouce sur son clitoris, mon index dans son antre, je m'attelai à lui faire découvrir la magnificence de mon toucher. Mes mouvements s'accélérèrent, je la sentis trembler sous mes mains et décidai de m'arrêter juste maintenant... Elle gémit de frustration et se retourna.

- **Viens là. **

Ses mains me poussèrent pour que je m'allonge et son corps me surplomba. Ses seins effleurèrent mon torse, sa féminité luisante toucha de temps à autre ma cuisse. Ho putain !

Elle me lécha les tétons et descendit sa course vers mon ventre. Sa langue contourna mon nombril et goutta le haut de mon sexe. Mon gland frétilla d'impatience. Ma tête commençait à bourdonner tandis que je laissai échapper un râle de contentement.

**- Vas-y Bébé... **

Je guidai la tête de mon amante vers ma source libératrice et l'incitai gentiment à me faire du bien avec sa bouche. Mes hanches poussèrent vers ses lèvres alors qu'elle se positionna au dessus de mon sexe. Sa langue lécha ses lèvres. Elle me donna d'abord un coup de langue, puis un deuxième...

- **Ouais... Vas-y ma belle !**

Mes mains se figèrent dans ses cheveux tandis qu'au même moment sa bouche engloba toute ma longueur. Elle gémit au contact de mon gland au fond de sa gorge et entama un délicieux va-et-vient. Elle me suça jusqu'à la garde et me fixa de ses yeux. Mes sens étaient en éveil, mon orgasme se rapprochant. Elle me savoura toujours aussi fougueusement. J'avais l'impression d'être une glace dans les mains expertes d'une petite fille affamée. La vision rendit la chose encore plus torride et manqua de me faire venir de justesse. Je m'agrippai à ses épaules et la relevai.

- **Pas comme ça chérie... Je veux d'abord te baiser comme il se doit !**

Elle me sourit et s'allongea à mes côtés. Les jambes écartées, elle m'attira à elle alors que je cherchai un préservatif d'une main sur sa commode. Me rappelant que je n'étais pas chez moi, je me mis à chercher mon pantalon où j'étais sûr d'en trouver un. Un sourire et une caresse plus tard, je pénétrai en elle en m'enfonçant dans son antre jusqu'à la garde. Nous gémirent en même temps sous la sensation de bien être.

Sa tête bascula en arrière tandis que j'entamai des mouvements en elle assez soutenus. Ses jambes se resserrèrent autour de mes hanches et elle m'approcha d'avantage de son corps.

**- Hummm... Oui... Plus fort...**

Je commençai à la marteler de coups de reins et nichai ma tête contre son cou. L'odeur de ses cheveux m'envoûta. La douceur de ses caresses sur mon dos contrasta merveilleusement avec la rudesse de mes allers et retours. Je sentis que je n'étais pas loin. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à mes épaules, tandis que les miennes aux barreaux du lit. Je poussai encore plus fortement en elle tout en laissant échapper des râles de plaisir couplés à ses gémissements de plus en plus bruyants.

**- Jouis ma belle. Vas-y !**

Son corps se tendit contre le mien, une chaleur au niveau de sa féminité entoura mon sexe. Je me libérai dans le préservatif alors qu'elle hurla son plaisir devant mes yeux envieux. (N/E: Ouf ! Pas trop mal pour mon premier lemon Emmettien ! lol N/D: Très chaud tout ça ! Super Elo ! N/C: Bah Wow MDR)

J'essayai de reprendre une respiration correcte avant d'aller sous la douche, ma tête contre sa poitrine. Je me basculai sur le côté et plaçai mes mains sous ma tête. Elle s'approcha de moi et posa son menton contre mon torse.

**- T'as été merveilleux.**

- **Comme toujours... **Un sourire victorieux s'installa sur mes lèvres. Je rêvassai quelques instants puis me rendit compte de l'heure. Merde ! Le réveil qui sonne. Moi qui attrape le réveil et qui le fracasse contre le mur. Ho putain ! Je vais être à la bourre ! Magne mon coco ! Faut y aller maintenant !

- **Bon c'était sympa mais là il faut que j'y aille. Je dois prendre ma douche et dans moins d'une heure je dois être en cours.**

- **Heu... D'accord. Ok.. On.. On se revoit quand ? **

- **J'en sais rien à vrai dire. J'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment. T'as qu'à me laisser ton numéro, je t'appellerai. **

Un sourire niais naquit sur ses lèvres. Rêve pas trop quand même ! J'avais une loi à laquelle je n'ai jamais transgressé. Jamais ! Je ne me tapais qu'une seule fois la même nana. Et, c'était pas elle qui allait changer la donne !

Elle me laissa son numéro de téléphone avec son nom dessus. Ah Amber ! Et bien au moins , je connaissais le nom de la fille que je venais de baiser. Bien que je l'aurai oublié d'ici une heure. Je m'apprêtai à sortir lorsque je fis demi-tour.

- **Au faite, désolé pour le réveil ! **

Un petit sourire et je sortis de la chambre. Je me fis discret en traversant sa maison, ne voulant pas me retrouver devant la famille. Une fois dehors, je découvris que j'avais atterri dans le quartier chic. Je repris ma voiture, direction chez moi. Une fois arrivé, je me jetai rapidement sous la douche. Un short et un tee-shirt plus tard et je repartis vers mon footing matinal. Heyho ! Je suis un sportif ! Il faut bien que je me mette en jambe pour cette journée. Lorsque j'arrivai sur mon palier, je tombai nez-à-nez avec ma voisine du dessus. Très joli petit lot d'ailleurs !

- **Bien le bonjour, mademoiselle !**

**- ****Oh ! Salut Emmet ! Comment ça va ? Jogging matinal ? **

**- ****Et oui. Il faut bien entretenir ce corps d'athlète. **Elle s'approcha de moi et fit courir sa main sur mon biceps.

**- ****Et quel corps ! Bonne journée Emmet ! **Sa voix était sensuelle. Elle se lécha la lèvre supérieure puis monta vers le dernier étage avant même que je n'aie pu dire quoique ce soit.

Elle me chauffait grave à chaque fois que je la voyais... Houuu, cette femme finira dans mon lit ! Foi de McCarthy ! (N/E: Il tire tout ce qui bouge ce mec... Mon cerveau va surchauffer à force d'écrire des choses coquins... Ho et puis on s'en fou ! Emmett est loin d'être dégueu... Comme je le dis toujours ''on ne crache pas dans la soupe''... Pas vrai les filles ? N/C: C'est vrai et Emmet est trop bien foutue ...)

Je commençai en courant à un rythme assez tranquille, jusqu'au parc Bayview. Très original d'ailleurs... Ils se sont vraiment pas cassés le cul pour trouver le nom !

De là je pratiquai mes sprints et une course plus rapide. Je courrai comme cela pendant une bonne demi-heure, avant de retourner chez moi - ça me faisait toujours un petit effet très sympa en pensant à ça - prendre une douche et un petit-déj. Deux boissons énergisantes plus tard, j'étais prêt pour partir au lycée. En prenant mon portable je remarquai que j'avais des messages non lus, dont un de ce foutu D_S.

_« Aperçu Emmett McCarthy courant dans le parc de Bayview. Ça ne sert à rien Emmett tu resteras gros... Peu importe les efforts que tu y mets... »_

Moi ? Gros ? La bonne blague...j'étais ultra musclé. Ce mec ou cette nana qui écrit ces messages est complètement jaloux. Si c'était un gars, il était jaloux de mon corps de beau gosse, et si c'était une fille, elle devait pas être contente parce que j'avais jamais couché avec elle. Pas de ma faute si je sélectionnais que les blondes à forte poitrine. J'aimais pas les autres genres de filles.

Je répondis aux autres messages, qui étaient des mecs de l'équipe pour savoir quand commençaient les pratiques. J'envoyai un message groupé, se donnant rendez-vous dans les gradins du terrain de foot à midi tapante. Puis je pris mes affaires, claquai la porte, pour bien emmerder mon foutu voisin, et me dirigeai vers le lycée.

J'arrivai à l'entrée des élèves, cinq minutes avant le début des cours, comme d'habitude. Certains de mes potes étaient adossés à un des murets. Je les y rejoignis.

**- Salut Em ! Salut vieux ! Salut le chaud lapin !**

Ça c'est mes potes ! Entre Jimmy, Bob et Lloyd, on s'entendait comme des frères. Surtout avec Lloyd. Il faut dire qu'on avait tous les deux cette philosophie de profiter de la vie comme si ce jour était le dernier. Comment on dit déjà ? Ha oui. Carpe diem ! C'était tout à fait nous !

**- Salut les mecs !**

**- Alors Em, ta soirée ? Je t'ai vu partir avec une belle blonde hier. Encore !**

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Les même goûts...

**- Bah à ton avis Lloyd ? Dans la poche, la belle blonde !**

- **Ah Em tu es mon mentor ! **Il plaça son bras sur mes épaules et me regarda admiratif et amusé.

**- T'as fini de faire le con oui...** Je lui donnai une tape sur l'épaule et j'enchainai sur un autre sujet.

On se sépara à la première sonnerie de la matinée. Je me dirigeai tranquillement, vers mon casier, prendre mon bouquin de géographie. J'entrai en classe en même temps que la cloche sonna pour la deuxième fois, indiquant le début de cours. J'allai m'installer directement au dernier rang. Tous les portables de la classe et même celui du professeur vibrèrent en même temps, annonçant un nouveau message:

_« Aperçu Rosalie Hale arriver en retard à ses cours des cernes sous les yeux, et les cheveux décoiffés. Une longue nuit pleine de promesses ou seulement des cauchemars récurrents Mme. la star ? »_

Rosalie Hale ça me disait vaguement quelque chose, sûrement une autre que j'avais mis dans mon lit. Le cours passa terriblement lentement, ce n'était visiblement pas mon cours favori. D'un côté, hormis le sport, les cours me gavaient sévère ! Je les suivais uniquement pour ma bourse.

Quand la cloche sonna enfin, je me ruai vers la sortie et accrochai quelqu'un.

**- Espèce de ****connard tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ? **Ho non pas lui. Ce trou du cul de fils à papa. Edward Cullen. Un putain d'emmerdeur de première ! (N/E: Ouais peut-être mais un emmerdeur sexy ! N/C: Pas touche à l'emmerdeur, c'est le mien Niak Niak !)

**- ****Oh toi tu vas pas commencé à me les chauffer. Tu vas prendre ta petite gueule et l'écarter de mon chemin. **

**- ****Va te faire foutre ! Et ma gueule elle t'emmerde !**

**- ****Connard ! Tu t'es vu dernièrement, parce que crois moi t'as une tronche qui en dit long. **

Il m'énervait ce mec. Sa copine Kate était vraiment bien foutu, mais s'était une de ces brunettes- donc pas vraiment mon truc- et pourtant cet abruti pouvait pas s'empêcher de draguer les autres filles. Un vrai connard. Reste célibataire dans ce cas. Quoi qu'il aurait encore plus de filles à ces basques ce con à la gueule d'ange. Ça les faisait toutes craquer. D'ailleurs, je pourrais lui abîmer un peu... On allait bien s'amuser, je m'en frottais les mains d'avance.

**- ****Elle est où ta salope ? En train de baiser ton père ?**

Il s'approcha de moi avec son regard noir qui ne me faisait aucun effet. Ça allait être encore plus facile que ce que je pensais.

**- Toi, tu la fermes sinon je t'éclate**. **T'as compris ? **Dit-il en me prenant par le col de mon tee-shirt. (N/C: Je veux de la boue et pas de T-Shirt MDR... N/E: Ho ouais ! Carrément amener le pop-corn les girls ! Y a fight ! Houuuu ! Que c'est excitant !)

Il ne me faisait pas peur ce petit con. Je le repoussai assez violemment et me ruai sur lui. Ça faisait longtemps que ça me démangeait. Je lui mis une droite bien placée, avec pour seul but lui éclater son petit nez parfait. Mais il était rapide ce trou duc. Il esquiva, se penchant sur la droite et me mit un crochet droit. Il me toucha la tempe. C'est qu'il avait de la force l'emmerdeur ! Je me laissai pas démonter, et j'en profitai pour lui donner des coups répétitifs au corps, en plein dans les côtes. Il encaissa bien et réussit à se dégager. Il chargea ensuite avec un enchaînement assez rapides de coups de poings en plein dans le visage. Putain, il était vraiment rapide ce con ! Mais j'avais la force de mon côté, je ripostai en y mettant tout ce que j'avais, tout en essayant de me protéger aussi. (N/D: Un combat de beaux gosses ! Pur régal ! J'veux comme toi Caro !)

Au moment où j'allais lui en mettre une autre, le directeur arriva.

**- MASSEN, MCCARTHY**. Il était vraiment en colère**. Ça suffit MAINTENANT. Tous les deux dans mon bureau !**

Merde c'était pas le moment de me faire prendre, il ne fallait pas que mon dossier soit trop chargé pour ma bourse. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Massen et vis qu'il avait le nez en sang. Fier de moi, j'espérai lui avoir péter. Mais, j'étais pas en reste avec l'arcade ouverte. Cependant, mon but était atteint, j'avais égratigné sa gueule de beau salopard. (N/E: Et je peux vous jurer les filles que même défiguré il en jette notre petit Eddy ! Ho que oui ! Hoho ! Mouillé culotte :-/)

Nous ressortîmes du bureau une heure plus tard, avec en prime un mois de colle le midi, à partager avec ce branleur de mes deux ! Tout ça à cause de cet emmerdeur. J'avais raté mon cours de maths, mais perso je m'en foutais. Moins je voyais cette peau de vache de Mademoiselle la frigide du lycée appelé aussi mademoiselle Smith, et mieux je me portais. Et le pire c'est qu'elle n'évoquait en rien une jeune prof, mais plutôt une vieille peau aigrie. Je me dirigeai vers les toilettes me nettoyer le visage et ensuite la cafète, pour attendre mon troisième cours du matin. Je remarquai que j'avais un message non lu.

_« Aperçu, Emmett McCarthy et Edward Massen en venir aux mains. Il n'y a plus assez de filles pour vous satisfaire tout les deux ? Pourtant Massen tu devrais pas être avec ta copine ? » _

Ça allait barder pour lui si sa copine voyait ça. Je me marrai d'avance en espérant que Kate lui fasse passer un sale quart d'heure à cette fouille merde. Je décidai de me diriger vers mon cours d'anglais. Il ne restait que cinq minutes avant le début du cours.

...

Pov Rosalie (Telephone: Lady Gaga)

Enfin la fin de ce cours. Pas que l'initiation au droit ne m'intéressait pas, au contraire, mais je ne pouvais plus supporter Miss-Je-Me-La-Pète-Heidi. Avoir une des 3S dans son cours c'était l'horreur, et manque de bol pour moi, elle avait choisi cette option, comme si elle avait vraiment une chance d'être avocate. Je sortis rapidement, et regardai dans le couloir pour apercevoir une de mes amies. Mais je tombai sur Royce à la place. Il avait tout du petit-ami parfait, beau, riche, intelligent, un bon parti en soi. Et en plus il m'idolâtrait complètement.

Je m'approchai de lui et l'embrassai furtivement. Je n'étais pas adepte des démonstrations affectueuses en public. Et lui se pliait à ma volonté, même s'il aurait préféré me serrer dans ses bras et m'embrasser à perdre haleine.

**- ****Alors chérie ce cours de droit ?**

**- ****Oh m'en parle pas ! Miss Heidi est avec moi ! Quelle plaie ! **

**- ****Bah ignore la et concentre toi sur ce cours, surtout vu tes ambitions. Profite de la chance d'avoir un cours comme ça au lycée.**

Effectivement c'était assez rare l'option droit au lycée. C'était en fait un cours initiatique, pour nous préparer à ceux qu'on pourrait recevoir à l'université.

Je ne crois pas me rappeler vouloir exercer un autre métier qu'avocate depuis toute petite. Ça avait toujours été mon rêve, déjà pour rendre fière mon père et ensuite, et surtout, rendre hommage à ma mère, qui était elle-même avocate. Peu de personnes connaissaient la véritable version de mon engouement pour ce métier.

**- ****Oui tu as raison. Allez viens allons manger.**

Je l'entraînai avec moi dans le dédale de couloir pour rejoindre le self, quand je reçus un message.

_« Aperçu Heidi, une des 3S, avec Lloyd Cook, joueur des Tigers, la tête entre ses cuisses, dans une petite classe du rez-de-chaussée. Lui restera-t-elle encore quelqu'un de l'équipe de hockey qui ne sera pas passé entre ? Elles ont plus de visite que la petite supérette du coin de la rue... »_

Ils faisaient bien la paire ces deux-là, vu que la moitié des garçons pour l'une et des filles pour l'autre de ce lycée étaient passées entre leurs mains ou devrais-je dire entre leurs cuisses...

Nous continuâmes notre route vers la cafétéria. Dès l'entrée dans celle-ci, toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers nous, mais détournèrent assez rapidement le regard. Nous n'étions pas le couple à la mode, vu que notre relation datait. Par conséquent c'était pas nous qu'ils attendaient, sûrement Heidi...

Pendant que Royce me prenait de quoi manger, je me dirigeai vers ma table. Quasiment toutes les filles présentes faisaient du chant avec moi. On habitait aussi toutes dans le même quartier.

**- ****Salut les filles !**

**- ****Salut Rosalie ! **

**- ****Alors t'es arrivée en retard ce matin,** me dit Rebecca. **Tu as eu un réveil plus que** **sympathique ?** Me demanda-t-elle, tout en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je décidai de jouer l'innocente.

**- ****De quoi tu parles ?** (N/E: Ho allez Rose ! T'es pas cool ! Raconte nous !)

**- ****Oh arrêtes Rosalie ! Tu as aussi bien lu que nous le message de D_s de ce matin...** Me répondit Amber.

**- ****Tiens toi d'ailleurs tu n'as rien à nous dire ? Il ne s'est rien passé hier soir ? **La questionnai-je pour dévier la conversation de moi.

- **Oh ! Mais comment tu sais ça toi ? **(N/D: Comment éviter les questions gênantes en une leçon !)

**- ****Quoi ? Savoir quoi ?** Intervinrent Kathleen et Déborah en même temps. Elles étaient pas jumelles pour rien !

**- ****Oh Emmet McCarthy m'a invité hier soir. C'était FA-BU-LEUX ! Une des meilleurs expériences de toute ma vie ! Je confirme les filles, il est bien une bête de sexe ! Je vous le garantis !**

**- ****D'ailleurs vous l'avez vu ? Il est salement amoché ! Massen ne l'a pas loupé ! (N/C: Normal Ed c'est un vrai homme)**

**- ****Oh mais je l'ai croisé à ma sortie de mon cours,** nous dit Déborah. **Il était dans le même état. **

Tout le repas continua sur cette lancée, entre rires, commérages, et spéculations sur le pourquoi de cette bagarre... Finalement la cloche sonna, et nous dûmes nous séparer. Je fis un bref baiser à Royce et me dirigeai vers ma classe d'Histoire, en faisant un crochet par mon casier avant, quand je reçus un message.

_« Aperçu Royce Kinggam faire les yeux de merlan frit devant sa belle Rosalie Hale. La reine des glaces saura-t-elle fondre devant un tel regard ? Rien n'est moins sûr... »_

Ce surnom de reine des glaces m'avait été donné par les 3S. Ma froideur les avait vite fait déchanté, quand à l'idée débile de rallier leur troupe. Or être ennemie avec elles n'apportait rien dans les côtes de popularité, bien au contraire. Par conséquent, je n'étais en rien populaire, cependant j'avais de jolies formes, ce qui les rendaient surtout très jalouses.

En entrant dans la salle, je soufflai de soulagement en n'apercevant aucune des 3S. Une fois ce matin ça suffisait pour la journée ! Je m'installai au milieu de la salle à une table vide. Au moment où le prof rentra, un des ces « geeks » se faufila dans l'embrasure de la porte tout en s'excusant à notre professeur. Sans faire plus attention, je cherchai ma bouteille d'eau quand j'entendis un léger bruit à mes côtés.

**- ****Euh... Excuse-moi... Mais est ce que je peux m'assoir à côté de toi ? Il n'y a qu'une seule autre place libre et je ne voudrais pas m'installer au fond de la salle ?**

Vu que je ne disais rien. Un peu abasourdi qu'il m'est parlé, il reprit.

**- ****Bon, c'est pas grave. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé.**

Je regardai autour de moi, et effectivement il avait raison. Le prof allait lui faire une remarque pour qu'il s'assoit, au moment où je lui répondis.

**- ****Non c'est bon. Assis toi !**

**- ****Merci ! **

Le cours put commencer. M'ennuyant assez rapidement, je jetai quelques coup d'œil à mon voisin, qui lui était comme captivé par ce que disait le prof. En y réfléchissant, je trouvai qu'il avait du culot ce type. Quand je repensai à son arrivée, il avait préféré oser me parler, à moi la reine des glaces, plutôt que tout simplement s'asseoir au fond... Son comportement m'intriguait. Et le fait qu'il ne bavait pas devant moi, lui faisait marquer des points. Je décidai d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui.

**- ****Tu t'appelles comment ? **

**- ****Euh..**. Il me regardait furtivement de peur d'en perdre une miette du discours du prof, tout en ayant les yeux écarquillés.

**- ****Laisse tomber, je te laisse suivre le cours.**

Je voyais bien que cette matière lui plaisait. Et je n'aurais pas aimé que quelqu'un m'interrompe pendant mon cours de droit. Donc je repris ma contemplation de la fenêtre. Au bout de quinze minutes, il me répondit.

**- ****Jasper. Withlock. **

**- ****Oh tu es celui qui travaille dans le quartier français ?**

**- ****Euh oui. C'est ça**. Me répondit-il tout penaud. C'est vrai que le message de D_s d'hier n'était pas très sympa.

**- ****Bah je trouve ça bien que tu bosses. Comme ça c'est ton argent. T'en fais ce que tu veux.**

**- ****Oui c'est ça, et j'en mets de côté aussi pour si je n'ai pas de bourse l'année prochaine. **

Il était mal à l'aise ça se voyait. Peut être que c'était le sujet de l'argent qui le mettait dans cet état, ou le fait qu'il ait peur d'en avoir trop dit sur sa vie et de se faire rembarrer, parce que ça ne m'intéresserait pas. Je décidai de relancer la conversation pour en être sûre.

**- ****Tu veux faire quoi l'année prochaine ? **

**- ****Mmm journalisme. Et mmm toi ? **

**- ****Le droit pour devenir avocate ! **

**- ****Oh, c'est un beau métier ! **

Il était toujours aussi gêné, je le voyais par les rougeurs qui prenaient place sur ses joues, et ça me fit rire. Malheureusement, il le prit un peu mal et se renfrogna, en essayant de se re-concentrer sur le cours. Merde ! Je l'avais peut-être vexé !

**- ****Journaliste aussi, c'est un beau métier. Hormis dans les torchons de papiers à scandales. Ce sont tous des emmerdeurs de première là-dedans. Pas foutu de laisser tranquille les gens. **

Il me regarda en coin, avec le sourire aux lèvres. J'avais vraiment pas envie de le refermer. Il était resté attentif à tout ce que j'avais pu dire comme conneries durant la fin du cours, sans pour autant vraiment s'impliquer dans la conversation. Dans ses yeux sincères, on pouvait voir un intérêt à ce que je disais. Il était à l'écoute, sans pour autant me juger. Il avait l'air d'un mec un peu paumé, qui n'avait pas trouvé sa place, sauf quand il parlait de journalisme. On voyait clairement que c'était son truc. Finalement au bout d'une heure, je le trouvais plutôt sympathique, juste son look qui n'allait pas du tout.

Une idée germa dans ma tête. Je voulais l'aider à ce qu'il prenne confiance en lui. Et puis côté fille, ça devait être le néant. Donc j'allais l'aider sur ce point là aussi. Foi de Rosalie Hale !

À la fin du cours, je sortis des idées plein la tête. Mon jeune poulain n'en reviendra pas de son futur changement. Je me tournai une dernière fois vers lui.

**- ****Bye, Jasper ! À plus tard !**

**- ****Au revoir Rosalie ! **

Oh oui ! Ce côté coincé ne pouvait plus durer ! Par contre il me regarda presque tristement, ce que je ne compris pas. Je lui souris quand même et quittai la salle.

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers ma salle de chant, mon petit plaisir de la journée. J'y retrouvai les filles, Amber, Déborah, Rebecca. Seule Kathleen n'était pas encore arrivée.

Une fois la classe, en effectif réduit, toute présente, la prof, Melle Chapmans, commença sur le concours d'il y a deux jours. Elle félicita, tout d'abord, les trois gagnantes dont, j'étais en première place. Ensuite, elle distribua les nouvelles fiches de solfège, c'était un jeu d'enfant, nous devions apprendre du do au do et du do au sol, en lecture à vue. Ensuite, nous avons fait des exercices de respiration, la gamme et quelques vocalises, comme des tierces, des octaves, pour réchauffer notre voix et quelques chansons d'échauffements. Nous fîmes ensuite les choix de nos chansons pour le spectacle de printemps. J'avais décider d'interpréter « I'm a slave for you » de Britney Spears. Le cours passa à une vitesse folle.. J'étais toujours un peu triste de quitter ce cours. C'était mon échappatoire. Pour certains c'est la musique, pour moi le chant. J'oubliais tout quand j'étais prise dans la chanson. L'adrénaline et la passion, voilà mon leitmotiv !

Avec les filles, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie du lycée, pour profiter de la pause de l'après midi au grand air, quand nous reçûmes un message.

...

Pov Jasper (Perfect: Hedley)

Dès ma sortie du journal, je reçus un message. Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder, pour savoir que ça venait de cette D_s. Mes parents étaient les seuls à avoir mon numéro et ils ne me dérangeaient jamais au lycée.

_« Aperçu Irina tourner autour de Mr. Crowley. Apparemment la proximité d'Isabella Swan dans son proche entourage depuis maintenant 2 ans ne semble pas affecter la 3S, ni réfréner ses ardeurs. Le fera-t-elle craquer par sa détermination ? »_

J'entendis à côté de moi quelqu'un pester fortement. À bien entendre, je reconnus de l'italien.

**- ****Troia ! Vado ad ucciderti ! Personne ne touche à la famille sale conne de 3S ! Cogliona ! Blondasse décolorée ! ...**

Je perdis le fil au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. D'après mon cours d'anglais, c'était Démétri Swan. Il n'avait jamais été désagréable avec moi, mais s'emportait assez facilement si on s'en prenait à lui... ou à sa soeur, d'après ce que je pus voir.

Je soupirai. Avoir un frère au lycée m'aurait bien plu à certains moments, me laissant moins seul parmi cette foule. Quand cette solitude me pesait, je me jetais à corps perdu dans l'écriture de mes articles pour le journal de l'école. C'était mon exécutoire d'écrire. J'adorais ça depuis, bah en fait, depuis le moment où j'ai su tenir un stylo entre mes doigts. Quand j'étais petit, n'ayant pas beaucoup d'ami, je m'écrivais des histoires. J'adorais faire ressortir un monde complètement imaginaire où j'aurais été la star de cet endroit magique et où les personnes se bousculeraient pour être mes amis. Mais le retour à la réalité était souvent douloureux. C'est pourquoi, je m'étais lancé corps et âme dans le journalisme. Écrire était une second nature chez moi et m'évader au travers de l'actualité m'était rapidement devenu indispensable. (N/E: Et là, il nous sort le coup de l'ami imaginaire ? Mdr)

Mais là le dernier article qu'on m'avait demandé d'écrire, pendant ce débriefing, ne m'enchantait guère. Interviewer Rosalie Hale pour sa première place au concours de chant.

Pour la première fois depuis le début du lycée, j'avais parlé avec la belle Rosalie Hale. J'avais été terrorisé de lui demander de m'asseoir à côté d'elle. À mon plus grand plaisir elle avait accepté finalement, bien que ce n'était pas vraiment de gaieté de coeur. Je m'étais alors fait le plus petit possible, essayant de me concentrer sur ce que disait le cours, plutôt que le fait d'avoir une beauté pareille à quelques centimètres de moi. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de lui raconter ma vie comme ça ? C'est sûr qu'elle ne voudra plus jamais me parler après ça.

C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais apeuré rien qu'à l'idée d'aller lui reparler. J'étais sûr qu'elle m'enverrait balader. Elle m'avait peut-être salué en partant, mais c'était parce qu'elle est bien élevée. J'en étais sûr ! (N/D: Le retour du manque de confiance en lui ! A quand l'intervention URGENTE de Rosalie ? N/C: Ça s'en vient MDR mais laisser moi jouer un peu avec mon joujou !)

J'allais partir pour mon dernier cours quand quelqu'un m'interpella.

**- ****Jasper ! Attends !**

Je me retournai pour me retrouver face à Lauren. Elle s'occupait de tout le côté potin et sorties branchées au journal.

**- ****Oui tu voulais quelque chose Lauren ?**

**- ****Oui, le responsable du journal, Mr. Jackson, a oublié de nous dire à tous, que comme Peter est parti à la fac maintenant, il recherche toute bonne âme pour prendre sa place de photographe pour le journal. **

-**Oh ! Oui c'est vrai ! Bon bah si je rencontre un appareil photo au cou d'une personne dans ce dédale de couloirs, je lui proposerai le poste d'appareil en chef des photos de notre journal. Il devrait en être très fier ! **Lui répondis-je en rigolant.

**- ****Ouais, sûrement ! Qui ne le serait pas pour bosser au 'Lincoln Log Newspaper' ?**

**- ****Tout à fait ! Bon en tout cas j'ouvre l'oeil ! **

**- ****Merci Jasper ! Bonne fin de journée !**

**- ****Au revoir Lauren ! Merci toi aussi.**

Lauren était une chouette fille, très sympa, bien qu'un peu pipelette. Quant à Mr. Jackson, il n'avait rien d'un prof ordinaire. Assez jeune, il revendiquait son côté rock, avec des cheveux noirs assez longs, des bracelets en argent... Mais il était très cool.

Je repartis vers les vestiaires du gymnase pour ma dernière heure de la journée, sport, ce que je détestais. Il était préférable pour moi de venir me changer pendant la recrée car les gars pro-3S sont de vrais emmerdeurs. Donc après un passage exprès vers mon casier, je me dirigeai vers les lourdes portes, qui s'ouvrirent brutalement.

**- ****Eh, mec ! Fais gaffe où tu vas ! **

**- ****Oh pardon désolé ! **

Non mais quel con, je venais de rentrer dans LE Emmet McCarthy, deux mètres de muscles. J'avalai difficilement ma salive, par anticipation.

**- ****Bon maintenant tu peux te pousser de mon chemin où tu veux que je te portes jusqu'à là-bas ?**

**- ****Euh oui oui. Pardon ! **

Je me détournai rapidement et décampai à l'intérieur quand je reçus encore un message.

_« Aperçu Emmet McCarthy terrorisé Jasper Withlock. Il peut même plus s'en prendre à quelqu'un de sa taille ? Ah oui c'est fait, mais celui-ci lui a bien répondu vu son état. Au fait, mon cher Emmy, comment va ton arcade ? »_

Ouille ! Je ne pensait pas qu'il allait beaucoup apprécier ! J'espérai cependant que ça n'allait pas me retomber dessus pendant cette heure de supplice qu'était le sport. Au moment où je finis de me préparer la cloche sonna et la porte s'ouvrit. LE Edward Massen entra. Il me regarda avec insistance et me détailla de haut en bas. Il afficha un petit sourire en coin tandis que ses yeux me transpercèrent de malice. Je ne savais pas à quoi il pensait mais ça ne présageait rien de bon ! Je sortis le plus rapidement possible. (N/E: Hummm... Moi il me regarde comme ça et je le viole ! Bon ça va... Je me tais !)

Comme prévu, ce fut une heure d'horreur. En ce moment, c'était basket, et courir n'avait jamais été mon truc. Par conséquent les mecs de mon équipe n'arrêtaient pas de s'en prendre à moi et avaient fini par abandonner l'idée de me donner le ballon. D'ailleurs ce match s'était fini en combat de coq entre Edward et Llyod, un des meilleurs amis d'Emmet.

Après m'être changé rapidement, je me dirigeai vers la sortie du lycée pour pouvoir atteindre le tramway. Au moment où j'entrai sur le parking, que je devais traverser, je croisai Rosalie. Elle me salua et vint me rejoindre, après avoir échanger deux mots avec ses copines.

**- ****Coucou Jasper !**

**- ****Euh... Bonjour Rosalie !**

**- ****Tu sais, je vais pas te mordre !** Me répondit-elle en rigolant légèrement. **Je me disais ça te ****dit de manger avec moi demain. Les filles seront toutes occupées à droite, à gauche.** Je la regardai complètement choquée parce ce qu'elle m'annonça. **Alors ?**

Je ne savais même plus quoi dire. Rosalie Hale ? M'inviter moi à manger avec elle ? Elle avait fumé quoi aujourd'hui ? Pas que je ne serai pas content de manger avec la plus belle fille de ALHS !

**- ****Euh... Non. Non ça ne me dérange pas.** Je marquai une pause. Qu'est-ce que je faisais maintenant ? Je lui demandais ? Je ne lui demandais pas ? Bon aller, je devait me lancer !** En fait, j'aurais voulu te demander quelque chose aussi**. Lui dis-je doucement en baissant les yeux au sol.

**- ****Oui vas-y ! Je t'écoute !** Me dit-elle tout en souriant, sûrement pour me mettre à l'aise. Voir Rosalie qui sourit était magnifique. Dommage qu'elle ne le fasse pas plus souvent.

**- ****Bah voilà ! Euh... Je travaille au Lincoln Log Newspaper... Et...**

**- ****Oui ? N'hésites pas à demander voyons ! D'ailleurs c'est bien que tu commences déjà pour ton futur métier. **

J'en restai figé. Elle s'en était souvenue ! Je pensais qu'elle ne faisait que la conversation pour passer le temps, vu qu'il était évident qu'elle s'ennuyait cet après midi là.

**- ****Bah en fait, on doit faire un papier sur le concours de chant où tu as participé, et...**

**- ****Et tu veux une interview de moi, la gagnante ?**

**- Oui c'est ça. Mais si tu peux pas, c'est pas grave. Je me débrouillerai, en...**

**- Tss tss ! N'y pense même pas ! Je serai contente d'être interviewée par toi ! On en reparle demain. Prépare tes questions !**

Ok ! Je ne savais même plus si je rêvais ou pas. Elle avait accepté mon interview en plus, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres !

**- ****Bonne soirée Jasper ! Bye ! À demain !**

**- ****Merci toi aussi Rosalie !**

Je restai un moment figé, jusqu'à que la vibration de mon téléphone me sorte de ma léthargie.

_« Aperçu Jasper Withlock en pleine conversation avec Rosalie Hale. Aurait-il trouvé enfin une amie ? A-t-il su dompté la reine des glaces ? Sinon quel serait ce sourire sur ces lèvres à elle ? Aurait-elle vraiment un coeur ? »_

Sur ce, je partis, toujours la tête dans cet échange étrange, rapidement vers la station de tramway, sinon je risquais d'arriver en retard. Effectivement ce soir, j'étais de service au café jusqu'à vingt heures, heure de fermeture.

J'arrivai de justesse au café et allai directement dans la zone réservé au personnel, pour enfiler mon uniforme. Je saluai mes collègues et me dirigeai en salle, pour prendre commande des tables qui m'étaient attribuées.

Cela faisait déjà une, voir deux heures que je travaillais, quand j'entendis le carillon de la porte sonné. Par habitude, je relevai la tête, prêt à saluer la personne entrante. Et là, mon cerveau fit un arrêt sur image. Je restai figé sur place, incapable de détourner mes yeux de cette personne. Ma bouche était entrouverte tandis que je croisai son regard. Ses yeux m'envoutaient littéralement. Je déglutis difficilement et retins un sourire qui faillit m'échapper. Mon coeur battait vite et mes joues se réchauffèrent.

Que m'arrivait-il ? (N/D: Oh oh ! Bah alors où est passé la belle Rosalie dans la tête de Jasper ?)

...

Pov Bella

Je sortis du lycée, toujours très remontée. Mon après-midi fut un vrai calvaire. Pourtant quand j'y repense ma journée avait si bien commencé..

Flash back

Des caresses aussi légères qu'une plume, une pluie de baisers. Tyler était définitivement du matin... J'adorais tout ces petits moments avec lui. Mes réveilles étaient toujours aussi amoureux et doux, pour mon plus grand plaisir devais-je l'avouer. Je commençais à me laisser aller dans le plaisir de son toucher. Quelques gémissements m'échappaient mais tous furent vite coupés par la vibration de mon téléphone portable. Je ne pensais pas tomber sur un message de D_s de si bon matin. Emmet McCarthy était le stéréotype du mec bodybuilder, plus grand que moi d'au moins deux têtes. J'aimerais pas être sur son chemin. Je me retournai vers Ty.

**- ****Bonjour, mon coeur,** dis-je en l'embrassant doucement.

**- Bon matin, mon amour, tu as bien dormi ?**

**- ****Comme un bébé, quand je suis dans tes bras.** Je lui souris. **Tu veux venir prendre ta douche avec moi ?**

**- ****Mmm... Avec plaisir !**

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de bain. Cette fois, nous étions chez lui. Je n'arrivais plus à me passer de lui toutes les nuits. Lui non plus apparemment, et c'est tout naturellement que nous avions décidé de faire une nuit chez l'un, une nuit chez l'autre. Ce qui facilitait les choses, c'est que sa grande maison était dans le même quartier que la mienne.

Je commençai à me déshabiller quand Tyler m'interrompit.

**- Non attends. Laisse moi faire. **

Un sourire charmeur sur le visage, il s'approcha de moi et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baiser d'abord tranquille devint plus sauvage et envieux. Ses mains parcoururent mon corps et remontèrent petit à petit le long du tee-shirt que je lui avais piqué pour la nuit et qui me servait de pyjama. Sa main remonta sur mes fesses emportant le tissu dans sa lancée. Elle remonta sur mon ventre alors que ses lèvres s'attelaient à embrasser mon cou, ma clavicule. Sa langue chercha le lobe de mon oreille tandis que je basculais ma tête en arrière.

Les mains de mon petit ami arrivèrent à ma poitrine. Il pinça mes tétons durcis par le plaisir. Un gémissement m'échappa à nouveau. Il releva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux.

**- Je crois que ce pyjama est de trop.** Il souriait amusé. Je frottai mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre d'anticipation. Ses mains caressèrent mes flans, mes bras se levèrent instinctivement puis il m'enleva mon tee-shirt. Ma poitrine s'exposa alors à ses yeux devenu noirs, tandis qu'un sourire apparu sur son beau visage. Sa bouche chercha ma poitrine sauvagement. Ma tête bascula en arrière, mes mains accrochèrent le rebord du lavabo qui était derrière moi. Les yeux fermés, la respiration hachée, je me laissai pleinement submerger par les sensations que me procuraient mon petit ami. Il mordilla mes tétons et explora chaque partie de mon corps qu'il pouvait atteindre.

Ses mains descendirent dangereusement vers ma féminité. Il la contourna me faisant souffler de frustration et prit mes fesses en coupe. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'il me souleva du sol et me posa sur le bord du lavabo.

**- J'ai envie de toi Bella..**. Sa langue lécha mon cou. Je haletai fortement et me cambrai pour demander plus de contact.

**- Alors... Fais toi... plaisir... mon amour...**

Il ria de ma phrase et entra directement deux doigts dans ma féminité déjà bien trempée.

**- Ho** **oui... Continue... **Il me mordilla près de mon oreille, et je l'entendis grogner. J'avais chaud, terriblement chaud. Je n'en pouvais plus.** Prends moi Tyler. Maintenant ! **

Il me regarda et dans un sourire en coin entra vivement en moi. Son front se posa sur mon épaule tandis qu'il commençait un va-et-vient envoûtant. Je resserrai mes jambes sur ses hanches pour m'approcher au maximum de son corps. Mon souffle tapait contre son cou alors qu'il augmentait le rythme de ses coups.

La pression montait, la température de mon corps également d'ailleurs. J'étais à la limite de l'extase. Je le sentais se tendre de son côté. Il respirait de plus en plus fort et accélérait encore ses mouvements.

**- Ho putain Bella...**

**- C'est... Trop...bon...**

Je sentis mes parois se resserrer autour de son membre. Il grogna de plus en plus jusqu'à s'immobiliser entre mes chairs. Un son rauque sortit du fond de sa gorge. Il se libéra en de longs jets au fond de moi alors que je criai mon plaisir.

**- Ne me refais plus jamais ça.** Lui avais-je dit faussement sévère, puis je l'avais pris dans mes bras et je profitais d'un petit moment de tendresse après une séance comme celle que nous venions d'avoir.

**- Comme si tu n'avais pas aimé.**

**- Mais je n'ai jamais dit cela mon cher...** Je relevai le visage et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes**. Aller hop ! À la douche ! **

Il sourit et me libéra de l'étau de ses bras autour de moi. Nous pénétrâmes le petit espace de douche ensemble et Tyler entreprit de me laver. Ses mains me caressèrent légèrement. Il profitait de mon corps sous ses mains. Je tremblai de plaisir tout en me remettant avec douceur de mon orgasme précédent. Une fois sa tâche effectuée, ce fut mon tour. Je m'attardai sur son sexe encore gonflé et posai mes lèvres à quelques endroits de son corps que j'affectionnais particulièrement. Le creux de son cou, la base de sa mâchoire, ce petit morceau de peau juste en dessous de son oreille. J'étais tellement bien à cet instant.

Après nos dix minutes de pur délice, je sortis m'habiller, me mis un peu de mousse dans les cheveux pour les faire onduler et me maquillai légèrement. Je laissai toujours quelques vêtements chez lui sachant qu'une nuit sur deux je savais que c'était son lit que nous partagerions. Du coup, j'avais pensé à laisser quelques affaires dans sa salle de bain, comme ma mousse pour les cheveux, mon shampoing préféré, ma crème pour le corps. Je venais de finir les dernières touches de ma tenue quand j'entendis Tyler m'appeler du rez-de-chaussée.

**- ****Chérie, le repas est prêt. Grouille-toi !**

**- ****J'arrive !**

Je descendis rapidement, avant de revenir sur mes pas, j'avais oublié mon sac de cours. Quand j'arrivais dans la salle à manger, une assiette de gaufres aux fruits avec du chocolat fondue et de la chantilly m'attendait. C'était mon petit péché mignon ! J'adorais le chocolat. J'entendis rigoler à mes côtés, et ce fut à ce moment seulement que je me rendis compte que les parents de Tyler était aussi dans la pièce.

**- ****Oh ! Bonjour Martha ! Bonjour Charles !** Dis-je tout en allant vers eux leur faire la bise.

-**Bonjour ma belle !** Me répondit-elle, toujours en souriant. **Allez mange avant que ça refroidisse.**

**- ****Merci ! Bon appétit !**

**- ****Merci, à toi aussi Bellissima. **Me dit Charles.

Les parents de Tyler étaient adorables et s'entendaient très bien avec les miens. C'est d'ailleurs depuis un dîner avec eux, qu'ils avaient gardé ce surnom que me donnait ma famille.

Je pris le temps de savourer cette merveille, Ty était un très bon cuistot. C'était vraiment le mec à marier, attentif, doux, gentil, excellent cuisinier. J'espérais vraiment passer ma vie avec lui. Je fus sortie de mes pensées par un baiser sur mon cou.

-**Tu es prête ma rêveuse ?**

**- ****Oui, allons-y. Bonne journée à vous !**

-**Bonne journée les enfants !** Nous répondirent-ils.

-**Je t'aime Ty.** Lui dis-je en me retournant vers lui.

**- ****Moi aussi, mon bébé. **

Il m'embrassa chastement et prit ma main pour sortir de la maison. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture. J'aurais bien aimer tester encore la mienne, mais, c'était dans nos habitudes.

Le trajet se fit rapidement, et nous arrivâmes deux minutes avant le début des cours. Alice était assise sur le capot de sa voiture et sourit grandement en nous voyant. Je sortis rapidement de la voiture et allai vers elle.

-**Salut Alice, tu vas bien ?**

**- ****Très bien, merci, et toi ?**

**- ****Nickel, alors qui attendais-tu ?**

**- ****Bah, toi ! Qui d'autre veux-tu que j'attende? **Dit-elle en riant.

-**Eh, Alice !** S'exclama Ty qui venait de nous rejoindre.

Je vis Lau, Éric et Ben un peu loin et leur fis signe de venir nous rejoindre.

**- ****Salut la compagnie! Alors vous allez bien ? **

**- ****Salut Lau !** Dîmes-nous en coeur.

-**On va bien.** Rajouta Ben, en lui claquant un bisou sur la joue.

C'est dans la bonne humeur que nous partîmes à notre premier cours. J'avais anglais, en compagnie d'Alice. Devant la porte se tenait Kate Handerson et son copain, dont je ne me souvenais pas le nom. C'était le genre bad boy, pas très sympa et imbu de sa personne. Je ne fis pas plus attention à eux et j'embrassai Ty pour me donner un peu de courage de ne pas le voir pendant les deux prochaines heures. Il partit peu de temps après, pour ne pas arriver en retard. Comme nos deux tourtereaux ne bougeaient toujours pas, Alice me prit la main en marmonnant et les poussa, tout en leur jetant un regard noir. Elle était vraiment effrayante. C'était le mot pour qualifier cette fée, tellement petite, mais, tellement impressionnante. Le copain de Kate n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier de s'être fait déranger, il partit en rogne. Ça promettait !

Avoir Alice dans son cours, c'est vraiment quelque chose ! Pas moyen de s'ennuyer. Elle ne s'arrêta jamais de parler, mais je l'adorais déjà cette petite femme. Nous serions sûrement amies.

Fin du flash back

En y repensant ça avait été une bonne matinée, hormis la présence de la reine des connes, comme j'aimais l'appeler, dans mon cours de la littérature, que je partageais avec Ben. Elle ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Ce qui rendit Ben légèrement tendu, pendant tout le cours. Des fois, je pouvais même voir de la peur dans ses yeux. Ce qui était normal, vu toutes les crasses qu'Angéla lui avait infligé. Mais il se reprenait assez rapidement. Je le trouvais très courageux !

Au début je me disais que cette fille ne pouvait pas être si méchante, mais dans la première semaine où je suis arrivée elle s'en était pris à moi et mon accent qui sonnait trop faux selon elle.

Il y avait aussi eu cette histoire de bagarre, et apparemment les deux gars étaient pas mal amochés. Sûrement un règlement de compte pour des filles. De toute façon c'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait.

L'heure du midi s'était très bien passé aussi. Vu le beau temps, on avait tous décidé de manger dehors dans le jardin. On voulait faire un peu bronzette. Pendant les vacances, j'étais allée chez les grands-parents de Tyler, à Portland, où le soleil avait été quasi inexistant. Malgré mon teint un peu bronzé de part mes origines, je me trouvais beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude. Un bain de soleil me ferait le plus grand bien.

Nous avions beaucoup ri tous ensemble. Je me sentais bien avec ce groupe, tout le monde s'entendait bien.

À la reprise des cours, j'avais une heure de mathématiques et ensuite j'enchaînais avec deux heures de tutorat. C'était un plaisir pour moi ces heures là. Je me sentais utile en aidant d'autres élèves. Et généralement, je ratais la pause de l'après-midi, par conséquent je ne verrais pas Ty avant la fin des cours. Nous en avons donc profité pour se câliner, s'embrasser, rester simplement tous les deux, dans notre bulle. La fin du repas était arrivé bien trop vite à mon goût. Lau et Lili avaient cours près de ma salle, donc nous étions partis de notre côté après avoir saluer les garçons.

Cette heure de cours s'était passée sans anicroche. Et c'était détendue que je m'étais avancée vers la classe de tutorat, qui se trouvait juste deux salles plus loin. En arrivant dans celle-ci, je m'étais tranquillement dirigée vers le bureau réservé aux tuteurs, où tous les exercices du jour étaient entreposés. Aujourd'hui, mon élève était une sophomore, qui s'appelait Maryse. C'était un petit bout de femme avec du caractère, plus d'une fois nous nous étions engueulées, mais elle revenait toujours. C'était une élève motivée, mais avec quelques soucis en physique-chimie. Je l'aidais déjà depuis la fin de l'année précédente. En l'attendant, je vis du coin de l'oeil Mr-je-suis-beau-gosse-et-je-le-sais entrer dans la salle. Vraiment super ! Pensais-je. Et autant qu'il ne vienne pas m'emmerder. Il s'assit à la table la plus loin de moi. Parfait ! (N/C: Humm ça donne des idées tout ça ! N/E: Moi perso j'aurai pas pu me mettre au travail ! Trop d'humidité soudaine je pense !)

C'est à ce moment là que tout avait commencé à déraper.

Flash back

Maryse arriva juste avant la sonnerie. Je récapitulais avec elle le cours sur lequel on allait travailler aujourd'hui. Ensuite, nous commençâmes les exercices. Je la secondai quand elle en avait besoin, ce qui arrivait de moins en moins souvent. Et j'étais assez fière d'elle. Finalement prises dans notre cours, l'heure passa assez vite. Au moment de la pause de l'après midi, Maryse me demanda de sortir vite fait pour aller au toilette. Je lui autorisai et j'attendis son retour dans la salle. Mon portable sonna à ce moment.

**- ****Putain ! Vado ad ucciderlo ! **

Je ne fis même pas attention aux regards des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Le con ! Je lui avais strictement interdit de s'approcher de cette fille. Quand elle allait avec ces parents chez lui, j'acceptais par respect à ma belle-famille. Mais sinon, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit proche de lui. C'était mon mec bordel ! Et on ne touche pas ! En effet, les parents de Tyler et Irina se connaissaient depuis très longtemps, et donc se voyaient assez souvent.

Pris dans ma rage, je n'entendis Dem seulement quand il me prit dans ses bras, alors qu'il jurait tout autant que moi.

**- ****Petite soeur ? Je suis là, et je m'occupe de son cas. Il ne lui viendra plus l'idée d'aller voir ailleurs...**

**- ****T'es complètement taré Dem ! Tu le sais ça ? JE m'en occupe ! Et toi tu retournes d'où tu viens. On se voit ce soir. Fin de la discussion !**

**- ****Je capitule ok ! Et c'est seulement parce que tu es bien partie pour refaire le portrait de blondasse et de Ty. À ce soir Bellissima ! Et tu as tout mon soutien quoi que tu fasses.** Me dit-il avant de sortir tout en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Ça me faisait du bien de savoir que je pouvais toujours compter sur lui, et sur toute ma famille. Mais là maintenant, j'étais folle de rage. J'essayai vainement de me calmer un petit peu. Il ne faisait que lui parler d'après le message. Avait-il une bonne raison de le faire ? Ne trouvant pas d'autre solution, je sortis précipitamment de la salle et me mis à les rechercher. En arrivant près d'eux, je ne pus m'empêcher ma colère de jaillir.

**- ****Eh la dinde ! Pas touche à mon mec !**

**- ****Bella, ça va. On ne fait que discuter**. M'expliqua Ty en essayant de me prendre dans ses bras. Qu'il prenne sa défense augmenta encore plus ma colère.

**- ****Toi, tu te tais et tu me suis ! **Lui répliquai-je, acide.

**- ****Non, mais tu te prends pour qui, toi ?** Me siffla Irina.** Il a bien le droit de parler à qui il veut quand même. T'es pas...**

**- ****Moi je me prends pour celle qui va t'en foutre une si tu dégages pas ! **Débitai-je, mauvaise. C'était même plus de la colère à ce stade. **Tu es la plus grosse connerie sur terre. Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis Blondasse !**

Je pris rageusement la main de Ty, et qu'il n'ose même penser m'échapper sinon je le zigouillai ! Je le tirai derrière moi à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la classe de tutorat. Je croisai Dem dans les couloirs. Toujours là en cas de pépin si ça tournait pas à mon avantage. Mais ça j'en doutais !

**- ****À se demander qui porte les couilles dans votre couple, Ty ? Et j'opte pour ma soeur ! **Lui dit Dem, tout sourire. Enfin d'un sourire assez carnassier.

Je lui fis un doigt pour qu'il comprenne qu'il devait me laisser régler ça tranquille, et repris mon chemin sous le rire de Dem. Je m'immobilisai pour pouvoir lui parler.

**- Ce soir, toi, moi, discussione ! Combien de fois, je t'ai dit que je ne lui faisait pas confiance ? Cretino !**

**- ****Oh ! Arrête de parler italien ! J'comprends que dalle ! À part peut-être le dernier mot... **Me répondit-il avec un petit sourire, style charmeur.

**- ****N'essaye même Ty ! Ça ne marchera pas cette fois. **

**- ****Bébé, tu le sais qu'il n'y a que toi dans mon coeur ! Arrête un peu tes enfantillages Bella !**

**- ****Mes enfantillages ? Tu tu pazzi di me ? Va te faire voir, tiens ! **

Nous étions encore dans le couloir proche de ma salle et je savais très bien que je me donnais en spectacle. Mais là, il me pompait l'air, sévère ! Je repartis dans ma classe, le laissant au milieu du couloir. Quand je rentrai, tout le monde me fixait, aussi bien Maryse, Mattéo, l'autre tuteur, que bad boy, avec des yeux ronds. (N/E: Au moins, il l'a remarqué ! N/C: Ouais mais belle entrée en matière ! Pff)

**- ****Y a rien à voir ! Au travail !**

Fin du flash back

J'avais eu tout le loisir de réfléchir à cette histoire, durant la fin de l'heure de tutorat, où Maryse se tint à carreau, n'osant faire aucune blague pourrie, et travaillant telle une élève modèle. J'étais en colère, contre lui, contre elle et contre moi aussi, m'emportant trop facilement. Dans la famille, nous avions une sale habitude: crier avant, avoir les explications après.

À la sonnerie libératrice de cette satanée journée, je saluai Maryse, la félicitant quand même de son travail, puis me dirigeai sur le parking. Alice me rattrapa dans le couloir juste après que je franchis les portes. Elle me parla mais je n'écoutais que d'une oreille, son babillage. Tout mon esprit était tourné vers Tyler. Je l'aimais tellement que j'avais tout simplement peur de le perdre. Il fallait que je m'excuse auprès de lui. Dès que je le vis auprès de sa voiture, je m'approchais de lui et lui sautais dans les bras, en nichant mon nez dans son cou.

**- ****Je suis désolée Ty ! Tellement désolée ! **

**- Arrête c'est bon ! Je t'en veux pas, B.**

**- Je t'aime tant !**

**- ****Oui je sais et moi aussi Bellissima. Regarde moi ! **Je levai les yeux vers lui.** Je t'aime, toi et seulement toi ma puce !**

**- ****Moi aussi je t'aime mon coeur ! Je suis trop impulsive ! Désolée !**

**- ****Bah t'es italienne mon amour ! Je le savais déjà avant de m'engager...** Ria-t-il.

Son rire me réchauffa le coeur. Je m'approchai de son oreille.

**- ****Si tu permets à mon côté italien de se laisser manifester, je te montrerai comment je prends feu... C'est mon cadeau d'excuse... Toi, moi et Monsieur Plaisir, mi amor !**

Je lui mordis le lobe d'oreille et m'éloignai de lui, pour juger de sa réaction. Il avait son magnifique sourire plaqué sur son visage, et ses yeux n'étaient que désir. Il se retourna vers les autres et les salua avant de m'emmener dans la voiture. Il alla de son côté et m'embrassa fiévreusement avant de démarrer la voiture.

**- On va chez moi, mes parents sont absents.** Dit-il, tout en me caressant la cuisse.

**- D'accord. **Ma culotte était déjà foutue alors qu'on venait de monter dans la voiture.

(Petit cadeau les filles, assaisonner le tout avec la chanson qui suit. ''Jet- Are you gonna be my girl''... C'est bon ? Vous l'avez ? Ok alors c'est parti !)

Tyler venait d'ouvrir la porte de la maison, il m'attrapa la main et me poussa contre le mur jusqu'à côté. D'un coup de pied il referma la porte d'entrée et commença à m'embrasser furieusement.

**-Si tu savais comment j'ai envie de toi depuis tout à l'heure**. Ses lèvres étaient frénétiques contre mon cou. ** Te voir énervée comme ça. Si on aurait été seul, je n'aurai pas donner cher de ton joli petit cul. **Au même moment ses mains retirèrent ma camisole et défirent les boutons de mon pantalon. **J'y ai pensé toute l'après midi**. Ses baisers descendirent le long de mon cou, sur le haut de ma poitrine**. Te sentir gémir sous mes doigts.** Au même moment, un long gémissement franchit mes lèvres. Tyler venait de pincer la pointe de mes seins rudement.

**- Ty... Tais toi !** J'attrapai son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassai frénétiquement. Forçant la barrière de ses lèvres, ma langue batailla avec la sienne dans une danse endiablée.

**- Bella tu n'imagines même pas l'effet que tu me fais**. Ma main franchit la couture de son pantalon. J'effleurai son gland de mes doigts.

**- Alors montre moi.** Je le regardai droit dans les yeux en me léchant la lèvre inférieur.

Il grogna et me défit rapidement mon pantalon. Ma culotte tomba en même temps. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour que je me retrouve nue devant ses yeux envieux.

Un sourire malicieux pointa sur ses lèvres. Il se baissa et se plaça à la hauteur de mon sexe surchauffé.

Une main sur mes fesses, l'autre sur ma cuisse, il approcha sa bouche de mon centre et commença à me lécher. Ses coups de langue d'abord tendres devinrent plus rapides. Je ne pus empêcher ma main de glisser dans ses cheveux. Je m'agrippai à sa tête, mon dos contre le mur tandis que je hurlai mon plaisir que sa langue me faisait vivre.

-** Ho merde Ty ! T'arrête pas ! **

Il accéléra ses gestes et gémit sur mon clitoris de temps à autre. S'en était trop, ma tête bascula en arrière, et je criai de plaisir lorsqu'il me pénétra de son majeur. Je n'eus même pas le temps de me remettre de mon orgasme qu'il ajouta un deuxième doigt dans mon vagin. Ho bordel ! C'était trop bon.

Mes mains agrippèrent mes propres cheveux tandis que j'essayais de retenir le feu qui était en moi.

Il titilla mon clitoris de sa langue alors que ses doigts pénétraient ma féminité. Tout mon corps hurlait à plus de contact et n'en pouvant plus, j'attrapai le visage de Tyler entre mes mains et je le forçai à remonter.

Je le regardai dans les yeux et je lui souris malicieusement. Mes mains sur ses épaules, j'échangeai nos positions et le plaquai contre le mur à son tour.

**- À nous deux maintenant...**

Il grogna et posa sa tête contre le mur. Je baissai rapidement son pantalon et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, le pris entièrement dans ma bouche. Son gland tapa contre le fond de ma gorge me faisant gémir de la sensation. Il tapa de ses poings contre le mur derrière lui sous la sensation de vibration.

**- Merde Bella...**

Je souris et augmentai la cadence. Mes dents ripèrent contre sa longueur, une de mes mains se hissa jusqu'à ses bourses que je malaxai entre mes doigts. Il haleta, grogna, feula et me donnait envie d'aller encore plus vite et plus loin.

Ses hanches bougèrent à l'unisson avec ma bouche et son gland frotta contre mon palais. Ses mains étaient dans mes cheveux tandis qu'il regardait comment sa longueur entrait et sortait de ma bouche. Ma langue s'amusait à titiller son gland chaque fois qu'il sortait son membre de ma cavité buccale. Je souriais victorieuse de la vision de ses yeux qui se rétrécissaient devant la vision érotique.

**- Bella...** Il me releva et de ses mains sur mes fesses me souleva du sol. Mon dos claqua contre la porte d'entrée ainsi que ma tête. Sa bouche se jeta avide sur mes lèvres.

**- Prends moi Ty ! Putain ! Prends moi ! **

Il se recula de quelques centimètres et me regarda dans les yeux. Ses iris étaient noires et excitées. Il sourit et me pénétra entièrement.

Ses mouvements étaient rapides et irréguliers. Mon dos tapait contre la porte à chaque pénétration tandis que mes gémissements devaient se répercuter sur les quatre coins de la pièce.

Tout tournait autour de nous. J'avais la tête en ébullition et je commençais déjà à sentir mes parois se resserrer autour de son membre.

**- Putain bébé, je vais pas tenir ! **

**- Moi non... moi non plus. **J'avais du mal à parler entre ses coups de butoir. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à ses épaules. Il accéléra ses coups de reins ainsi que la puissance de ses grognements.

Quelques coups plus tard, il jouit fortement, très vite rejoint par mon propre cri. Il resta en moi, tout en reprenant sa respiration tranquillement. Il avait encore son tee-shirt et ses chaussettes alors que j'étais totalement nue contre la porte. La température de mon corps se calma un peu. Je relevai les yeux vers Tyler et je lui souris.

Il m'embrassa doucement et me sourit à son tour.

**- Tu te remets en colère quand tu veux chérie...**

(N/E: Tadam ! Dommage que c'était pas Eddy... Je me serais fait un plaisir je ne vous raconte pas ! lol)

...

Traductions italiennes:

Troia ! Vado ad ucciderti ! : Putain ! Je vais te tuer !

Cogliona : connasse

Vado ad ucciderlo ! : Je vais le tuer !

discussione : discuter

Cretino : crétin

Tu tu pazzi di me ? : Tu te fous de moi ?

Coucou, c'est Delph !

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Lâchez vous sur la petite bulle juste en dessous... Oui, oui, celle là... en bleu ! Faites exposer notre boîte mail !

On se revoit dans deux semaines ! Gros bisous !

Delph&Caro&Elo


	4. Chapitre 3

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Voici Caro et Delph, et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, nous sommes enfin de retour. **

**D'ailleurs, nous sommes vraiment désolées de tout le retard qu'on a pris. **

**En cette période de vacances, nous sommes toutes parties et bien sûr jamais en même temps... **

**Mais ça y est, on est bien là, avec ce nouveau chapitre tant attendu !**

**Hello Everybody ! Ici Lunaland, la volturi&Rob de conseil... Tout est de ma faute pour ce retard... Je n'ai pas renvoyé le chapitre assez vite à ma Caro... Désolée... :(**

**Mais, nous revoilà ! Un nouveau chapitre tout frais. Donc vous ne nous en voulez pas n'est-ce pas ? ^^**

**On vous remercie de votre patience et de votre soutien. Donc Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, nous ont mis en alerte et en favoris !**

**Réponses aux non-inscrits :**

**- Marion: Merci pour la review. Et pour le langage italien, c'est pas fini ;) Bisous**

**- Mrs Nobody: Vraiment merci à toi. On espère que ce chapitre te plaira encore. Et oui, c'est un vrai défi qu'on est contente de relevé. Bisous**

**- Alicia: Merci pour la review. Bonne lecture en espérant que la suite va te plaire. Bisous**

**Bon, on vous fait pas attendre plus, et on se retrouve en bas !**

**Disclamer: ****On ne fait que jouer avec les personnages de notre maître à tous: Stephenie Meyer.**

...

Chapitre 3

POV Jazz (Radio : Girlicious)

Quand je sortis du café, j'avais encore la tête dans les nuages grâce à cette beauté ! Je m'arrêtai net ! Elle était là, devant moi ! Assise sur son capot, avec une mini jupe qui ne cachait en rien ses jambes, elle me regardait avec des yeux gourmands. Je sentis directement une chaleur dans mon bas-ventre. Elle s'avança vers moi, tel un prédateur sur sa proie. Elle me fit comprendre de la suivre dans sa voiture. D'une démarche hautement sexy, elle se déplaça côté conducteur. J'étais excité au delà du possible. À peine entré dans son auto, elle me caressa la cuisse passant proche de mon engin et me faisant gémir. Elle conduisit vite, pressée de nous voir arriver chez elle. Dès que nous fûmes sortis, je la plaçai sur le capot de la voiture et commençai à l'embrasser, à pleine bouche, avec un goût d'empressement et beaucoup de désir. Je me plaquai contre son corps, lui faisant sentir mon érection. Elle gémit longuement sur ma bouche, preuve qu'elle appréciait l'effet qu'elle me faisait. Puis mes lèvres partirent à l'exploration de son corps. Je n'avais plus qu'en tête de la faire mienne. Chaque bout de sa peau était un appel à mon corps qui s'enflammait littéralement.

Nous réussîmes difficilement à entrer chez elle. Dès la porte franchie, je la plaquai contre celle-ci, afin de continuer ma découverte de son corps de déesse. Mes mains le parcoururent, effleurant ses seins, sa taille, ses fesses, passant près de son intimité. Elle me regarda, ses yeux noircis par le désir. Les miens devaient refléter le même état. Je ramenai ma main vers son cou pour approfondir notre nouveau baiser. Nos langues dansaient ensemble, devenant vite un ballet érotique. Les gémissements sortant de nos bouches ne se contrôlaient plus. Je la soulevai pour lui permettre d'enrouler ses jambes autour de mon bassin. Je l'emmenai vers le canapé et l'étendis dessus. Mes mains descendirent vers le bas de son chandail, mais je recherchai quand même son regard pour avoir son accord. Après confirmation de ses envies, je lui enlevai direct son vêtement. Elle était magnifique en soutien-gorge rose, qui lui galbait ses seins magnifiquement. Mon érection devint dangereusement douloureuse. Je parsemai le haut de son corps de baiser jusqu'à son nombril. Je déboutonnai ensuite sa jupe et lui enlevai, aussi rapidement que le reste. Elle s'approcha de mon oreille et me souffla.

**- Tu es ...beaucoup trop... Vêtu.** En même temps, elle me mordit le lobe de mon oreille, ce qui me fit gémir fortement.

Elle s'avança vers moi et déboutonna ma chemise en m'embrassant le torse à chaque bouton défait. Les frissons parcoururent mon corps impatient et bouillonnant pour cette fille. Elle arracha les derniers boutons de ma chemise.

**-** **Dommage, je l'aimais bien cette chemise**, dit-elle malicieusement.

Elle se jeta de nouveau sur mes lèvres, en essayant de m'enlever mon pantalon. Elle grogna quand elle se rendit compte qu'il lui résistait. Je me levai et descendis le tout, boxer et pantalon. Je me retrouvai nu devant elle et ses yeux affamés me rendirent encore plus excité si possible. Ses sous-vêtements ne firent pas long feu non plus. Nous étions peau nue contre peau nue et son corps se moulait si facilement au mien. Je l'embrassai encore en me perdant dans les sensations exquises qu'elle me procurait. Elle approcha sa bouche de mon oreille et je sentis son souffle saccadé se répercuter sur mon visage.

**- Fait moi tienne, je t'en pris ! Pas de préliminaires, toi, en moi de suite !** C'était une supplique, une prière.

**- À vos ordres, ma belle.**

Je pris un préservatif dans la poche arrière de mon jeans.

**- Laisse moi te le mettre,** me dit-elle en souriant, mais pas d'un sourire innocent, non, un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus coquin...

Elle déchira l'emballage avec ses dents sans jamais me lâcher du regard. Elle le déroula, ensuite tranquillement sur mon membre déjà bien gonflé de plaisir. Elle m'allongea tout en me surplombant. Je pris ses seins, et les léchai, les mordillai. Elle gémit de plus en plus fort en se frottant contre mon sexe. Elle se leva, et d'un coup...

Driiiiiiinnnnngggggggggg ! _(N/L: Ho le boulet ! J'y crois pas ! J'en avais l'eau à la bouche ! heu... J'ai dit ça moi ? Mdr N/C: Oh Ho! Elo change de camps! Tu peux pas faire ça! xD)_

**- Ah, merde ! **_(N/D: Ah bah c'est frustrant ça, même pour nous...)_

(L'amour ne se commande pas : Ginie Line)

Je me réveillai en sueur, tout en repensant encore à cette fille. La veille au soir, je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux de toute la soirée. Elle était magnifique, ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux gris acier, son sourire angélique. C'était ça le coup de foudre ? J'avais rêvé de cette fille toute la nuit. Elle hantait mes pensées, mon âme et mon coeur. De plus, ça devait être une élève du lycée, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu.

J'étais toujours étendu sur le dos, en essayant de m'en remettre. Ce fut à ce moment là que je réalisais que j'avais un petit, enfin un énorme problème ! Bon réfléchissons vite, réfléchissons bien ! Il ne me restait plus qu'une solution, me soulager moi même.

Je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain et ouvris les robinets d'eau. Pendant que l'eau se mettait à la bonne température, je me déshabillai en regardant mon érection qui ne voulait pas s'en aller. J'entrai dans la douche et me mis sous l'eau chaude. Elle coula sur mon corps et me détendit quelque peu. Je commençai à me caresser lentement, faisant de longs gestes sur toute ma longueur. Je fis ensuite des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide. Je mis mon visage sous l'eau pour étouffer mes gémissements. Je vins rapidement, en pensant encore à Elle. Je me lavai rapidement et sortis de la douche. Après m'être séché, j'enroulai la serviette autour de mon bassin, puis partis m'habiller. Je mis un jeans foncé et une chemise bleu, avec un cardigan par dessus.

Une fois prêt, je me dirigeai rapidement vers la cuisine, prendre mon petit déj en quatrième vitesse et saluer mes parents.

**- Salut !**

**- Eh, mon chéri, **dit ma mère pendant que mon père hochait simplement la tête en continuant à lire son journal.** Tu vas bien ?**

**- Super bien, bon je vous quitte, je dois aller voir une copine.**

Mon père releva la tête immédiatement, surpris.

**- Une copine ? Qui c'est ?** Demanda-t-il, tout en affichant un sourire complice avec ma mère, comme s'il avaient l'espoir que j'ai une compagne.

**- Rosalie Hale, je dois l'interroger pour le journal, avant les cours.**

**- Ça ne me dit rien. Passe une bonne journée !** Finit-il, tout en me faisant un clin d'oeil en prime.

Mes parents étaient tellement adorables. Ils ne jugeaient jamais personne et acceptaient tout le monde peu importe d'où ils venaient. J'avais vraiment de la chance de les avoir.

Je me rendis tranquillement vers la gare du tram, vu que j'avais un peu d'avance. J'en profitai même pour m'arrêter dans la petite épicerie et m'acheter le journal, et une bouteille d'eau. Le tram arriva quinze minutes plus tard et j'utilisai le temps de trajet pour ma lecture matinal. J'arrivai rapidement au terminal, et pris le chemin du lycée tranquillement, quand une voiture me dépassa et s'arrêta juste devant moi.

(Belle dans tête : Éric Lapointe)

La fenêtre s'ouvrit côté passager avec une chanson française en fond sonore, et je vis Rosalie plus belle que jamais, souriante. _(N/L: Il change d'avis comme de chemise celui là ! mdr N/C: Un mec quoi!)_

_Brûle ta langue sur ta peau, perds la vue dans sa voix_

_Fais-la rire, tiens-la au chaud, aime-la mieux que moi_

_Tous les drames près de toucher son âme_

_Si tu la touches, t'as plus le choix,_

_De l'amour dans un poing et dans l'autre une croix_

**- Monte, je ne peux décidément pas te laisser marcher jusqu'au lycée.**

**- Merci**, lui dis-je, en m'asseyant dans sa voiture au combien luxueuse.

**- C'est un plaisir. Alors, comment vas-tu ?**

**- Bien, c'est une journée formidable,** lui répondis-je, en pensant à ma belle brune. **Et toi ?**

_Tirez-moi une belle dans le coeur_

_Arrachez-moi la belle dans tête_

_Au pire, tirez-moi dans le dos_

_Mais tirez-moi une autre femme dans peau_

**- Super aussi. Tu avais des questions à me poser toi ?**

**- Tu veux faire ça tout de suite ? Je veux pas t'embêter.** J'étais vraiment gêné devant elle. _(N/D: Faut vraiment faire quelque chose avec lui et vite !)_

**- Oui, oui allez, lance tes questions.**

**- D'accord**, acceptai-je et je sortis de mon sac mes feuilles de questions et un crayon. **Première question: depuis quand chantes-tu ?**

Elle se tourna vers moi et perdit un peu de son magnifique sourire.

**- J'ai commencé avec ma mère vers mes cinq ans. Elle me chantait des berceuses avant d'aller au lit. De fils en aiguille, j'ai commencé à chanter avec elle. Elle me disait toujours que j'avais une belle voix et que j'irais loin. J'ai donc continuer à chanter en prenant des cours.**

Elle fixait la route droit devant elle et j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle cachait. Mais, je n'allais sûrement pas lui demander.

_Je connais le chemin, j'l'ai marché cent fois_

_Au bout, y a rien, je tombe toujours sur moi_

_J'suis loin d'être un saint, je m'en cache pas,_

_Ça a pas parti pour rien et j'sais trop bien pourquoi_

**- Deuxième question, comment as-tu choisi ta chanson pour le concours ?**

**- Facile !** Répondit-elle, en ayant retrouver son sourire aussi vite qu'elle l'avait perdu. **C'est ma chanson préférée, ça allait de soit que je la fasse sur scène.**

Elle me pinça la joue avant d'éclater de rire. Vraiment cette fille était un mystère, elle pouvait être tellement glaciale, et comme maintenant, tellement joyeuse.

Tout le chemin et même sur le parking, je continuai à lui poser des questions, telle que ce qu'elle avait ressenti en gagnant, si elle voulait faire carrière... Tout y passa. Nous étions sur une table à pique-nique quand la cloche sonna.

**- Bon je dois y aller. Merci beaucoup Rose, si j'ai d'autres questions je peux venir te voir ?**

Quand je ne reçus pas de réponse, je la regardai. Elle avait les yeux dans le vide, fixés sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un par dessus mon épaule. Son sourire se fana, encore, et elle partit sans même m'adresser une parole ou un regard.

_Prends-en soin, on la mérite pas_

_T'as dans les mains la femme qui te tuera_

_Tirez-moi une autre femme dans peau_

_Une autre femme dans peau_

Elle alla vers son groupe d'amies et m'ignora complètement. Je ne comprenais décidément pas cette fille. Je me dirigeai donc vers mon cours d'anglais. Ma belle et mystérieuse brune me revint en tête comme un élastique étiré trop longtemps. Était-ce la présence de Rose qui me la faisait oublier ? Je me mis une claque mentale. Comment en une journée j'avais pu craquer sur deux filles ? Elles m'ensorcelaient toutes les deux comme si un sort d'attraction m'avait été jeté. _(N/L: Un sort d'attraction ? Mdr Faudra m'expliquer les filles !^^ N/C: Bah tu sais là, jus de potirons, cheveux de la victime et une pincée de sel marin ou y'a des sirènes qui y vivent xD,)_

Le cours d'anglais passa, sans que je puisse m'en rendre vraiment compte. J'avais la tête complètement ailleurs, et même le prof le vit. Il m'interrogea et je fus incapable de répondre, une grande première. Je devais rapidement me remettre dans le droit chemin. Je me demandais si mes rencontres étaient un coup de chance ou un un destin vraiment triste. Je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser. Je fus sorti de ma catatonie, par la sonnerie de tous les portables.

_Aperçu, la Reine de glace faisant ami-ami avec Withlock et totalement l'ignorer par la suite. C'est pas comme ça qu'on se crée des liens d'amitié, Miss Hale ! Il faudrait peut-être penser à ouvrir ton coeur de temps en temps. Enfin, si tu en as un... _

Tout le monde se retourna vers moi, et je me sentis soudain très gêné. Si même ce D_S l'avait remarquer, tout le lycée devait aussi l'avoir vu. Le professeur ramena rapidement la classe à l'ordre et me jeta un regard de pitié ou de compassion. J'avais vraiment pas besoin de tout ça.

J'avais toujours été le mec banal et invisible pour la population. Rosalie avait juste apporter un petit quelque chose dans ma vie, mais, était repartie aussi vite avec. Et j'avais eu l'impression qu'elle était différente des autres, mais au final, elle était comme tous ces gosses de riches.

Le reste de la matinée passa lentement, je me surpris même à regarder souvent l'horloge au mur et à pousser des soupirs d'exaspération. En sortant de mon dernier cours avant le repas, je m'arrêtai dans mon élan, surpris. Rosalie était, là, appuyée nonchalamment sur le mur juste en face de ma classe. Quand elle me vit, elle me sourit gentiment comme pour s'excuser de son agissement de ce matin. Elle s'avança vers moi.

**- Jazz, je suis désolée. C'est juste que mes copines sont pas ce qu'on peut qualifier de gentilles et je ne voulais pas qu'elles s'en prennent à toi.**

Dans ses yeux, je voyais toute la sincérité qu'elle était capable de projeter sans rien ajouter de plus.

**- Je te pardonne Rose, mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi je gère, j'ai toujours su gérer.**

Elle me sourit, en retour de celui que j'affichai et me tendit la main.

**- Amis ?**

Je lui pris la main à mon tour, scellant notre nouvelle amitié et qui savait peut-être plus ! _(N/D: Une vraie girouette lui...)_

...

POV Edward

Je sortis de mon dernier cours de la matinée avec Tanya. Enfin ! Qu'est-ce que je m'en tapais des math... Ça ne me servira jamais cette connerie. Non mais franchement savoir calculer une dérivée de fonction, dans ma vie plus tard, où je pourrai en avoir besoin ?

Si seulement je pouvais me satisfaire dans ce cours en me rinçant les yeux devant une jeune jolie prof. Mais Mr. Walker était un vieux croûton tout chauve. Un vrai calvaire complet !

Bon le seul truc bien durant ces deux heures à tuer, c'était la présence de ma meilleure amie. Quoi que aujourd'hui, elle avait été plutôt bavarde, encore plus que d'habitude.

**Flash Back**

Je venais de sortir de mes deux premières heures de cours quand je croisais Tanya pour la première fois aujourd'hui. J'avais un peu la tête remplie d'image de la nouvelle.

J'étais rentré dans ma première classe, en y allant presque à reculons. Mais j'avais passé deux heures à mater sans aucune retenue ma voisine de devant. Malgré son côté enfantin et sa manie de toujours sourire, elle avait du potentiel. Jolie forme de visage, seins un peu petit mais pas moins appétissant, corps frêle avec des jambes petites mais fines et une de ses paires de fesses. Elle ferait bien l'affaire !

J'avais passé tout le reste du cours à imaginer un plan pour l'approcher sans que Kate le sache. Mais à la fin du cours, elle s'envola rapidement, m'empêchant d'exécuter ma stratégie. Je devais alors trouver un autre moyen d'y arriver.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Tanya m'avait rejoins pour notre cours commun de math. Elle avait un sourire immense collé au visage, ce qui la rendait vraiment belle. Fronçant les sourcils, je l'interrompis dans son état euphorique.

**- ****Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse ? C'est de voir la tête de l'autre trou duc de Mr. Walker ?**

**- ****Mais non abruti ! Mais au fait, bonjour à toi ! Je vais bien merci !**

**- ****Ouais, salut ! Ça je le vois bien que tout roule, vu le sourire stupide que tu trimballes.**

**- ****Pfff ! Quel rabat-joie tu fais !**

**- ****Bon tu m'expliques ou je dois jouer aux devinettes ?** Lui demandai-je, un peu impatient, tout en entrant dans la salle.

Elle allait me répondre quand ce prof à la con arriva, détruisant mes espoirs de savoir.

**- ****Taisez-vous s'il vous plaît ! Asseyez-vous le cours va commencer.**

**- ****Et s'il nous plaît pas de le faire, Mr. ?**

**- ****Mr. Massen !**

**- ****Oui Mr., c'est bien moi ! Vous en avez de la mémoire ! C'est bon à savoir !**

**- ****Quel plaisir de vous avoir durant mon cours. **Ironisa-t-il. (_N/L: C'est un petit marrant ce Cullen dis donc! *-* N/C: xD J'aime bien le bad boy.. T'as envie de lui boter le cul mais en même temps...)_

D'un côté, vu toutes les vacheries que je lui avait fait enduré les années précédentes, je comprenais parfaitement sa «joie» très profondément dissimulée de partager encore cette année avec moi.

**- ****Au fait, j'espère que les cours de soutien que vous prenez en math vous satisfont... Et je ne doute pas que ça vous soit utile... **Révéla-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres, fier de sa remarque.

Ah l'ordure ! Pourquoi j'allais passer maintenant ? Surtout que c'était sa faute à ce con que je devais les prendre ses séances de tutorat. Il en avait fait la demande l'année dernière, suite à un de mes énièmes coups foireux contre lui.

Soit j'étais bon pour le tutorat, soit l'expulsion de 3 jours... Or ça aurait déçu ma mère et ça je ne pouvais pas le cautionner. Elle n'était pas au courant de tout ce qui se passait au lycée et tant mieux ! Ce qui se passait dans son enceinte, y restait ! _(N/D: Petit cachottier.. Il ment à Kate, sa mère... et bah c'est pas du joli joli tout ça...)_

Donc, j'avais été bon pour mes foutus cours dès la rentrée. Heureusement que Mattéo était sympa, et qu'il n'y avait pas trop de monde qui venait au tutorat.

Cette petite révélation fit vite le tour de la classe, et bientôt du lycée. Merci Monsieur ! Rha quel con ! Qu'est-ce que j'allais pouvoir inventer pour lui faire payer ça ? Tanya, comme la meilleure amie qu'elle était, prit son air le plus furieux avec un regard noir en direction de toutes les têtes tournées vers nous. Elle pouvait faire très peur quand elle le voulait. _(N/D: Un pour tous et tous pour un... Quelle solidarité dans cette amitié !)_

Avec tout ça, je ne savais toujours pas ce qui avait rendu Tanya aussi joyeuse avant le début de ce cours. Pour bien faire chier ce foutu prof, je décidai de mener ma petite enquête pendant son cours. Il aurait droit à avoir un putain de bruit de fond pendant ces deux heures...

**- ****Alors maintenant, t'es disposée à me dire ce qui t'arrives ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pendant tes premières heures ?**

**- ****Oh Ed ! Tu peux pas imaginer ! **Me dit-elle, un sourire niais réapparu sur ses lèvres.

**- ****Ah, toi t'as rencontré quelqu'un...**

Elle me regarda suspicieuse. Pourtant elle devait savoir que je la connaissais que trop bien ! C'était pas pour rien qu'elle était ma meilleure amie !

**- ****Comment t'as deviné ?**

**- ****Euh... Ton sourire niais ? **

**- ****Rho même pas vrai ! **Me répondit-elle, tout en me frappant gentiment l'épaule, avec un faux air outré.

**- ****Oh que si ! Bon en tout cas, vu que tu veux rien me dire, je peux te prévenir que j'ai repéré ma prochaine proie... J'ai passé mes deux premières heures à la reluquer. Et oui faut que tu t'y fasses y a pas que toi qui sais mater les jolies filles...**

**- ****Ah bon ? Raconte moi tout ! C'est quoi cette histoire de nouvelle proie ?****- ****La nouvelle. Elle était placée devant moi tout à l'heure.**

**- ****Mouais... Y a mieux...**

**- ****Comme ?**

**- ****Comme la fille, que dis-je la divinité qui s'est assise à côté de moi, ce matin. **Me dit-elle, avec comme des étoiles dans les yeux.

**- ****À ce point là ? **Lui répondis-je en rigolant. Si je la connaissais pas, j'aurais pu croire qu'elle avait eu un coup de foudre. **Mais si elle l'est autant, pourquoi tu l'as jamais remarqué avant ?**

**- ****Oh oui à ce point là ! J'te la montrerai pendant le repas. Sinon c'est la première année que j'ai des cours avec elle, ça c'est sûr ! Je l'aurais remarqué sinon ! Et puis elle doit pas fréquenter les mêmes gens que nous...**

**- ****Mouais, peut-être... Bon alors elle est comment ?**

N'ayant pas de réponse, je tournai mon regard sur elle et la vis complètement partie dans ses pensées, très loin de moi.

**- ****Euh Tanya ?**

**- ****Hein ? Ah oui, tu disais ?**

**- ****Oh putain Tanya ! Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?**

**- ****Je sais pas. Bon sinon pour te répondre, elle est vraiment très belle. Et puis elle est marrante et gentille aussi...**

**- ****Attends ! Belle ? Mais ça fais JAMAIS parti de ton vocabulaire ça, quand ça concerne une fille !**

**- ****Bah, elle si !**

**- ****Mais elle t'a retourné le cerveau ou quoi ? J'attends de la voir avec impatience alors. **Ris-je.

Pendant tout le reste du cours, elle ne m'avait parlé que de ces superbes premières heures à côté de cette «déesse». J'attendais de juger par moi-même.

**Fin du flash back**

Avant de franchir la porte, je me retournai en direction de Mr. Walker et lui fis mon sourire le plus hypocrite, lui faisant comprendre que rien n'était fini... _(N/L: J'aimerai qu'avec moi aussi rien ne soit fini.. hihi..N/C: Continuons de rêver...)_

Tanya m'accompagna à mon casier, vu que le sien était juste à côté. Une autre cause de dispute entre elle et Kate qui réjouissait ma meilleure amie. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à toujours emmerder ma petite-amie, ce qui me faisait bien rire intérieurement. _(N/D: Quel soutien !)_

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers la cafétéria, où Kate nous y attendait.

**- ****Même pas capable de te laisser respirer un peu cette greluche ? **Me dit Tanya.

**- ****Oh estime toi heureuse, elle aurait pu m'attendre dès la sortie de la classe. **Lui répondis-je, tout aussi bas.

**- ****Il serait temps que tu te trouves quelqu'un d'autre, nan mais franchement aucun goût je vous jure..**

Arrivé à sa hauteur, je pris Kate dans mes bras et elle m'embrassa fougueusement comme pour marquer son territoire. N'avait-elle toujours pas compris que Tanya n'était qu'une AMIE ?

**- ****Bonjour Bébé ! **Lui dis-je, tout en me sentant niais avec ces surnoms débiles qu'elle voulait que je lui dise.

**- ****Bonjour mon chéri. **Me répondit-elle toute mielleuse. **Salut Tanya. **Ajouta-t-elle froidement.

Mon amie ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Puis nous entrâmes dans le self. À ce moment là, je reçus un message.

_Aperçu, Jasper Withlock avec la reine des glaces manger ensemble en tête-à-tête. Aurait-elle déjà remplacé ce cher Royce ?_

Je tournai la tête pour apercevoir de mes propres yeux les personnes concernées. La froide Rosalie avec le geek Jasper ? Il ne devait pas être un cas si désespéré que ça alors... De toute façon, il venait dans deux jours, je verrai bien à ce moment là.

Puis on entendit clairement un rire, celui de Rosalie. Ça c'était vraiment étrange. Elle ne riait quasiment jamais ! Il n'y avait pas que moi qui était choqué par ce comportement.

**- ****Oh putain ! J'ai bien vu et entendu ce que je crois ? **Demanda Tanya.

**- ****Toujours autant de finesse avec toi Tanya ! **Rétorqua Kate.

**- ****Oh toi la ferme !**

Ce petit intermède me fit sourire. Elles ne s'étaient jamais entendues. Tanya la trouvant insignifiante, et me répétant que je pouvais trouver cent fois mieux. Et Kate étant jalouse de la place de Tanya dans ma vie, surtout que je n'arrangeai rien en prenant souvent sa défense sous ses assauts répétés.

**- ****Ouais j'crois qu'on a tous entendu la même chose ! Assez...surprenant, je dirais ! **Dis-je, pour ne pas envenimer la situation.

**- ****Tu m'étonnes... C'est de la belle de glace qu'on parle là ! **Me répondit Tanya.

Elle l'avait toujours trouvé très belle, froide mais belle. Donc elle lui avait créé son propre surnom. Nous prîmes nos plateaux rejoindre notre table. Une fois assis, certaines copines de Kate ainsi que des «potes» vinrent se joindre à nous. Ces personnes n'étaient que des profiteurs du système, trouvant cool de traîner avec le bad boy du lycée. Surtout que ça leur apportait un peu de notoriété auprès des filles. Mais perso, je m'en foutais du moment qu'ils m'emmerdaient pas !

Tanya se pencha vers moi, un immense sourire au lèvres. J'en déduisis qu'elle avait revu sa déesse de ce matin. Elle me montra discrètement une table un peu plus loin. J'y remarquai de suite la présence de ma nouvelle proie. Que de coïncidence ! _(N/L: Mais oui que de coïncidence...)_

Je fis un tour d'horizon du reste de la table, trois garçons et deux autres filles. Je détaillai ces dernières, une blonde et une brune. Celle-ci me disait vaguement quelque chose.

**- ****La belle brune. Celle avec les cheveux longs et ondulés. **Me chuchota-t-elle.

Alors c'était elle. Puis je vis le bras d'un des garçons posé sur le dossier de sa chaise, qui en profitait pour lui caresser les cheveux. À la vue de ce gars, ça fit tilt dans ma tête ! C'était la tutrice qui s'était donné en spectacle hier. Un peu folle d'après moi !

**- ****Mouais pas mal. Mais je préfère ma proie. La petite brune à côté, la nouvelle !**

**- ****Rho t'as vraiment pas de goût sur ce coup-là ! **Me répondit-elle joueuse. **Au moins celle-là tu risques pas de me la voler. **

Je ris avec elle, puis retournai à mon déjeuner. Étant dans sa contemplation, et Kate en pleine discussion chiffons avec ses copines, je me permis de penser à mon futur rapprochement. Quelles sont les chances de l'avoir avec moi dans un autre cours ?

Ce fut ainsi que tout le déjeuner se passa. À la fin du repas, nous nous séparâmes pour se diriger vers nos prochains cours respectifs. Après être passé chercher mon livre d'Histoire, je me dirigeai vers ma salle quand je la vis. Elle, adossée au mur, attendant je ne savais quoi !

Je sautai sur l'occasion. En le faisant exprès, je lui rentrai dedans. Première approche: fait !

**- ****Oh scuse moi ! J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.** Lui mentis-je.

**- ****Oh ! Pas grave ! J'suis Alice, la nouvelle. **Me répondit-elle, avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne la quittait jamais ou quoi ?

**- ****Edward. Edward Massen ! **

**- ****Oh je sais ! **

Comment ça elle savait ? C'était quoi ce bordel ? Je la regardai, tout en ayant les sourcils relevés. Elle reprit.

**- ****Bah avec les messages de ce fameux D_S, je me suis permis de demander à mes amis qui étaient les gens concernés.**

**- ****Ah ! **

Mauvais point tout ça ! J'avais pas pensé qu'elle était déjà inscrite au forum. Bon j'allais devoir improviser !

**- ****Bon sinon que fait une jolie et jeune fille comme toi ici. T'es perdue ? J'peux peut-être te servir de guide si tu veux... **Lui dis-je, tout en m'avançant doucement vers elle.

Ne la voyant pas se détourner de moi, je fis quelques pas en plus. Je levai ma main vers son visage, pour lui caresser la joue.

- T**u avais une trace ici. **Lui mentis-je encore.

Vu le regard qu'elle me lança, je me dis que ça allait être trop facile ! Ses yeux s'étaient un peu noircis et voyageaient entre les miens et mes lèvres. Donner envie à sa proie: fait ! _(N/L: Je ne dirais rien sur ce que je pense de tout ça mes chéries..N/C: Nah Je veux Savoir xD.)_

Maintenant, je savais qu'elle allait rechercher un autre contact.

**- ****Bon pour en revenir, oui un guide ne serait pas du luxe. J'arrive encore à me perdre... Et surtout pour aller au toilettes... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi... **

Oh ! C'était une joueuse ! J'adorais ça ! Elle ne réagissait pas comme toutes les autres, en se dandinant et gloussant, tout en croyant être attractive. Elle, elle avait l'air plus sûre d'elle, mais surtout avait envie de la même chose que moi ! Parfait ! Mais il ne fallait pas trop en donner lors de la première approche.

**- ****Viens me trouver quand tu en auras besoin d'un... Je sais très bien y aller... À plus, Alice !**

Je m'étais approché d'elle, et l'embrassai sur la joue, très proche de ses lèvres. Elle avait une peau de bébé, très douce. Puis je partis vers mon cours sans me retourner. À nous deux Alice ! Combien de temps allais-tu mettre pour supplier de te faire du bien ? C'était décidément trop facile mais tellement bon que je pourrais pas m'en passer de si tôt ! Et puis j'étais jeune, autant en profiter ! (_N/L: Mouais... Si il le dit ! :-/ N/D: Bah Elo, moi j'veux bien PROFITER avec lui ;) )_

...

POV Alice

Je le regardai s'éloigner, sans avoir oser bouger. Ok ! Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer là ? LE Edward Massen, bad boy du lycée en train de me chauffer ? Parce que c'était bien ce qu'il était en train de faire, non ?

D'un côté, il était plutôt pas mal, dans son genre. En beau ténébreux, y avait pire ! Et puis je devais absolument savoir si j'étais passé enfin à autre chose. J'avais été avec Benjamin pendant tellement longtemps...

Ce qui m'embêtait un peu était le fait qu'il avait une copine, une brune nommée Kate. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir la petite-amie jalouse sur le dos et puis j'étais pas ce genre de fille à piquer le mec des autres. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, c'était pas moi qui l'avait dragué et maté...

**Flash back**

J'étais arrivée dans la salle de mes deux premières heures, pile au moment où la seconde sonnerie retentissait. Ne plus écouter Lauren terminer ses phrases ! Elle m'avait encore pris à partie dans un de ces débats avec Eric. Le genre qui n'en finissait jamais. Et ça je l'avais appris à mes dépens, en arrivant plus d'une fois en retard. Tous les deux étaient complètement givrés mais vraiment sympa. Et puis Lauren me ressemblait beaucoup mine de rien ! Fallait pas oublier que j'étais aussi une vraie pipelette !

Contente d'être arrivée à temps, je souris au professeur, qui ne put que me le rendre. J'avais un don avec les profs de tous les avoir dans ma poche avec mon petit sourire d'ange. Je m'installai sur une des dernières places de libre et le cours débuta.

Très vite, j'eus l'impression d'être observée. Comme celle-ci ne s'enleva pas au fil des minutes, en essayant de paraître discrète, je fis tomber mon stylo par terre. En me relevant, après l'avoir rattrapé, je jetai furtivement un coup d'oeil derrière moi et tombai sur deux émeraudes rieurs. Ah bah j'avais été cramé ! Sans me laisser démonter, je lui fis un de mes plus sourires.

Durant la suite du cours, une question me turlupinait. Pourquoi me regardait-il, moi ? Je l'avais reconnu comme étant le mec que j'avais intentionnellement, bien sûr, bousculé hier pour entrer dans ma salle de cours avec Bella. Tandis qu'il devait être avec sa copine. J'avais d'ailleurs beaucoup ri de sa réaction, genre outré. Il ne pensait pas quand même que le couloir lui appartenait non plus !

L'impression persista pendant tout le cours, mais je en voulais pas me prendre la tête avec ça. Donc je continuai à suivre le cours, en faisant abstraction de mon voisin de derrière. Quand les deux heures furent terminées, je sortis de la salle avec ma démarche volante, comme disait Bella, et le sourire aux lèvres, malgré tout vraiment soulagée de ne plus me faire reluquée comme un morceau de viande. Un temps c'était plaisant mais après... J'étais contente de partager le prochain cours avec Ben.

Installés à notre table, je lui racontai ce qui c'était passé dans mon précédent cours.

**- ****C'était quand même assez déroutant**, terminai-je.

**- ****Ouais j'veux bien te croire. Mais il t'a pas adressé la parole ?**

**- ****Non pas du tout ! J'ai juste vu de lui ses deux yeux verts qui me fixaient... **

Je partis dans mes pensées. D'un côté, ça m'avait plu d'être observée comme ça. Car j'avais pu voir une sorte d'envie dans ses yeux. Je revins au présent quand j'entendis Ben m'appeler.

**- ****Oui excuse-moi, j'étais en train de réfléchir. **

**- ****Oui j'ai vu ça ! **Rigola-t-il, puis redevint sérieux, en me scrutant. **Tu veux en parler ?**

**- ****Mmm, bah tu vas te moquer. Mais ça m'a fait du bien à mon égo d'être un peu... désirée ? **

**- ****Pourquoi je me moquerai de toi, Lili ? Et puis, tu es une fille tout à fait charmante et pétillante. Je suis sûre qu'il est pas le seul à vouloir être dans les bonnes grâces de la nouvelle.**

**- ****Merci Ben. **Lui répondis-je en riant.

**- ****Et puis, c'est compréhensible. **Reprit-il alors que j'haussai les sourcils, sans avoir compris le sens de ce qu'il voulait dire. **Tu n'es pas sorti avec quelqu'un depuis Benjamin. C'est tout à fait normal de vouloir plaire.**

Comment faisait-il ça ? Toujours avoir les bons mots ? C'était psy, qu'il devrait faire plus tard. Ah bah voilà, j'étais sûre maintenant que ça serait la voie dans laquelle il s'engagerait. Intuition féminine ? Sûrement mais le mien devait être particulièrement développé. J'arrivai toujours à trouver LE vêtement que je cherchais lors des soldes. Si ça, c'était pas un signe !

**- ****Et donc tu vas faire quoi avec ton admirateur ? **Me demanda Ben.

**- ****Sûrement le faire venir à moi... S'il me veut, va falloir qu'il me le montre... **Ris-je.

Le rire de Ben se joignit au mien, et il me regarda, complice. Et oui ! Pour avoir Alice Brandon, fallait le mériter ! Foi de Brandon ! (_N/L: Pas si sure avec Ed !N/C: Ça risque d'être marrant...)_

Durant le reste du cours, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Il était très cultivé et d'une telle gentillesse. J'espérai pour lui qu'il trouverait une personne digne de lui. Et ma fameuse intuition me dictait que ça n'allait peut-être pas tardé... Bon peut-être aussi avec un petit coup de pouce du destin. Bon petit coup de pouce d'Alice serait plus approprié.

Nouvelle mission : trouver la perle pour rendre Ben enfin heureux !

À la sortie du cours, nous retrouvâmes toute la bande à notre table.

**- ****Salut Ben, salut Lili ! **Nous saluèrent tous.

Lili ! Ça me faisait toujours énormément plaisir d'entendre ce surnom. J'avais l'impression d'avoir de vrais amis. Des amis à moi ! À Forks, je restais beaucoup avec Benjamin, et ses amis à lui. Aucune fille ne s'approchait vraiment de moi. Fille de shérif, ça faisait toujours fuir un peu les gens. Et puis je sortais avec un des plus beaux mecs du lycée, donc elles étaient toutes aussi menées par la jalousie, mais maintenant je sentais que tout changeait et que j'aurais droit enfin au bonheur complet.

Ce surnom me faisait avoir un sourire énorme sur les lèvres. Perdue dans mes pensées, j'avais zapé le début de la conversation. Mais apparemment, Bella racontait sa rencontre avec une fille très sympa.

**- ****Elle s'est installée à côté de moi, comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours, et a commencé à me parler. Elle est vraiment sympa. Mais vous verriez, son physique ! À faire pâlir beaucoup de femmes... Mais elle n'en joue pas, comme certaines. **

Ah Bella, y avait pas que les blondes qui pouvaient faire pâlir par leur beauté. Elle ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte, mais c'était une très jolie femme et intelligente de plus. Elle n'avait rien à envier aux autres. J'essayai de voir sur les autres tables, une magnifique blonde, quand mon regard se posa sur mon voisin zieuteur de mes premières heures. D'ailleurs il était en conversation avec une grande blonde.

Autour de moi, les conversations avaient repris, mais Ben était un peu en retrait de celles-ci. Étant à côté de moi, je me penchai un peu vers lui.

**- ****Tu vois le mec là-bas sur ta gauche, avec les cheveux en bataille, qui parle avec une blonde. **

**- ****Euh... Ouais ! Et alors ? Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à Edward Massen ?**

**- ****Edward Massen ? Comme celui qui s'est battu hier ? Ou encore fait des galipettes dans sa voiture l'avant veille ? **

**- ****Euh... Ouais lui-même.. Mais... Alice ? **

**- ****Oui ? **Lui répondis-je par automatisme, perdue dans mes pensées...

**- ****C'était lui, c'est ça ?**

**- ****Ouais, c'était lui. **

**- ****Je dirais qu'une chose. T'es assez grande pour savoir ce que tu fais. Mais attention quand même à toi. C'est pas le mec le plus fréquentable. Et surtout n'envisage même pas d'avoir autre chose que du sexe avec lui, c'est un briseur de coeur et il se fiche des autres autour de lui...**

**- ****Hola ! J't'arrête tout de suite là ! C'était pas prévu plus de toute façon, **lui dis-je, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Suite à cette mise au point, nous réintgrâmes les conversations. Je me sentais heureuse avec eux, pouvant être moi-même. Comme dirait Bella, j'amenai mon petit brin de folie dans ce groupe, déjà bien loufoque avec Lau et Éric.

**Fin du flash back**

Et apparemment cette folie qui me caractérisait bien plaisait au bad boy du lycée. Et en lui parlant pour la première fois je m'étais rendue compte que ça me faisait un bien fou de se savoir désirée. Car c'était bien de ça qu'on parlait. Je l'avais vu dans ses yeux.

Je décidai alors de me laisser aller avec Edward. Mais personne n'avait Alice Brandon sans avoir mariner un peu... Ça serait trop facile sinon ! Donc le faire mariner un peu lui ferait le plus grand bien, j'en étais sûre !

Mais il fallait que je me renseigne un peu sur l'animal aussi. Et qui n'était mieux que Lauren ? Mais je devais absolument être discrète, dans ma manière de demander. Je ne voulais pas voir le dégoût ou la déception dans leurs yeux, sachant qu'il n'était pas célibataire et que je le savais !

Je me rendis à mon prochain cours, géographie, avec un nouvel objectif encore ! Je m'assis distraitement à une place et élaborai un plan dans ma tête. Je ne fis pas attention à l'arrivée du professeur, jusqu'à que j'entende le nom tant recherché: Edward Massen.

Je me retournai vers la discussion et vis deux armoires à glace parler entre eux. J'écoutai tout ce qu'il pouvait lâcher comme information. Apparemment, c'était pas leur meilleur pote. Un des gars me prit en flagrant délit et je sortis mon plus beau sourire pour les amadouer. Le plus proche de moi se retourna vers moi, tandis que je vis qu'il avait une arcade gonflée.

**- ****Qu'est-ce que tu veux, la naine ?**

**- ****Pardon ? La naine ? Non mais tu t'es vu gros balourd !**

**- ****Gros ? Je ne suis pas gros ! Alors c'est toi D_S ? **

**- ****Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? J'suis nouvelle ici !**

**- ****Ah ! Bah moi c'est Emmet McCarthy. **Me répondit-il avec le sourire cette fois.

**- ****Alice Brandon, la naine !**

**- ****Ah ! Ah ! J'pensais que tu étais encore une des partisantes de l'autre bouffon ! Mais t'es trop drôle pour ça ! **_(N/L: Ne parle pas trop vite ! Je le sens mal sur ce coup moi ! Mdr N/C: Tu fais bien de douter... En fait peut-être pas … Oh si!...)_

Et ce fut comme ça, que je fis la connaissance du pire ennemi d'Edward Massen. Et en fait, c'était une vraie mine d'information ! Mieux que Lauren ! Hola ! Fallait pas qu'elle sache que j'avais pensé ça ! Elle en serait dépitée de pas être à la pointe de l'info concernant 'la majesté E.M.' après D_S. En plus, il était un petit emmerdeur mais de façon humoristique, toujours le mot pour rigoler celui là ! _(N/D: Mdr, imaginer Em en vraie commère, hihihi...)_

Cet après-midi fila sans que je m'en rende compte. Le seul moment où il s'était passé quelque chose, c'était au moment de la récré. Je sortais de mon cours en grande conversation avec Emmet, enfin plutôt j'essayai de le rallier à ma cause, sur un sujet, quand je reçus un message.

_Aperçu, la nouvelle avec MacCarthy. Aurait-il trouvé sa nouvelle proie ? S'intéresse-t-il aux brunes maintenant ? Décidément, il les lui faut toutes !_

Ça nous avait éclater de rire, tous les deux ! Moi avec Emmet ? Non mais là, il ou elle avait fait fort ! J'étais repartie vers mon groupe, toujours morte de rire. Dans la cour, j'avais cru voir Edward qui fulminait. Mais je n'avais pas plus prêté attention à lui. Ça voulait dire ça aussi le faire mariner ! J'allais bien m'amuser, je le sentais ! Surtout avec la rivalité entre Edward et Emmet.

À la sortie des cours, je saluai tout le monde chaleureusement avant de quitter le lycée. Ce soir, j'avais besoin de décompresser sans penser à mes nouvelles missions que je m'étais trouvée ! Donc ça ne signifiait qu'une seule chose: photographie !

Je rentrai rapidement chez moi et embrassai ma maman. Je lui racontai dans les grandes lignes ma journée en omettant parfaitement la partie bad boy. Quand elle me vit avec mon appareil autour du cou, elle savait déjà ce qui était prévu comme programme ce soir.

**- ****Sois prudente chérie quand même ! **

**- ****Mais oui maman ! J'vais juste découvrir la ville à ma façon ! Et avant j'vais m'arrêter dans ce petit café en bas de la rue. Je dois prendre des forces !**

**- ****D'accord ma puce ! Ne rentre pas trop tard ! J't'aime !**

**- ****Moi aussi maman ! **Lui répondis-je, pendant que je l'embrassai sur la joue.

La minute suivante, je dévalai déjà les escaliers. Sortie de mon immeuble, je me dirigeai vers mon petit café. Je n'avais pas le temps à le boire sur place, donc je l'emportai avec moi, à la recherche du lieu parfait. Je regardai tout autour de moi, scrutant chaque recoin.

Pour un photographe, l'endroit est primordial. Il fallait que je prenne en compte beaucoup de paramètres, dont la luminosité...

En marchant, je tombai nez à nez avec la plus belle vue de San Francisco. Je me positionnai à divers emplacements et mitraillai ce qui m'entourait. J'étais sûre de faire de sublimes photos. C'était un petit parc un peu dissimulé, qui avait vue sur la baie. De plus, les immeubles qui avaient autour étaient petits et très beaux. Et avec le coucher de soleil, ça donnait une lueur irréelle. Vraiment magnifique ! Et j'avais réussi à me vider entièrement la tête. Ce fut sereine que je pris le chemin du retour, tout en notant l'adresse de mon lieu parfait !

…...

**N/L: Voilà, chapitre 3 terminé... On se retrouve bientôt et ce coup-ci je ferais mes devoirs à temps... hihi.. Encore désolée. C'est à vous mes chouchous. **

**N/C: Merci Elo ;) Et Merci à vous les lectrices d'êtres si patiente... Ah oui! Un merci spécial à Rob mon chéri en cuir xD qui est à Montréal et que j'ai pas encore trouvé...Pff**

**Quand à vous chères lectrices, lâchez vos coms ! Ça fait toujours plaisir d'être encouragé ! Bisous bisous**

**N/D: Alors ça vous a plu ? ****Cliquez sur la petite bulle ci-dessous. Oui, oui, celle-là en bleu. Vous gagnerez le fait de nous faire extrêmement plaisir... **

**Petit rappel avant de nous faire assassiner. Peu importe ce qui va se passer par la suite, mais aucun de nos personnages ont de lien de parenté. Donc Alice et Edward ne sont PAS frère et soeur. **

**Ah, et enfin, n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos avis concernant l'identité de D_S, si vous avez une idée...**

**A bientôt ! Bisous à tous !**

**Delph & Caro & Elo**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde! Nous revoilà quelque peu en retard *tousse*... Merci pour votre patience ! Le chapitre 5 est en correction donc on poste aussitôt qu'il est prêt !**

**Un petit coucou à Notre Elo adorée ! :) Elle à décidé de laisser ses progénitures voler de leur propres ailes... Et ça vole fort ces temps-ci !.. Mais bon tu restes notre Elo unique et adorable ! :) (L)**

**Prunelle ! Ma dingueeeeee ! Le voiçi ton chapitre tant attendu MDR ! T'as vu fallait juste être patiente... je t'adore !**

**Merci à tout le monde**

**Bonne lecture**

Disclaimer: Tout appartient bien-sûr à S. Meyer !

**Chapitre 4**

Pov Emmet

Putain, c'était quoi ce son ? J'étais entre les cuisses de cette superbe blonde, que j'avais rencontré dans un bar universitaire. Belle, sulfureuse, une poitrine du tonnerre, une épilation brésilienne divine et surtout à deux doigts de me prendre dans sa magnifique bouche... Mais ce foutu bruit nous avait stoppé direct. En y réfléchissant bien, ça ressemblait étrangement à la sonnerie de merde de mon réveil...

Pour le coup, j'ouvris en grand les yeux. Et ils ne tombèrent pas du tout sur une blonde à moitié nue, mais plutôt sur le plafond blanc un peu décrépi de mon appart. Et merde, c'était qu'un rêve ! Et en tournant la tête, je vis bien que j'étais seul dans mon plumard. C'était bien con ça, car j'aurais bien eu besoin d'un petit soulagement, et si une femme était à disposition et prête à me satisfaire, pourquoi le refuser ? (_N/L: Je ne peux être que d'accord avec ses paroles ! mdr)_

Au final, ça sera moi et ma main qui devrons faire le travail. Seul ! La journée commençait bien, tiens !

Une fois mon envie assouvie, je m'habillai pour mon footing quotidien et quittai rapidement mon chez moi. Ma course rapide me permit de me vider entièrement la tête. J'étais détendu et prêt à affronter cette journée de lycée, quand je franchis les portes de l'immeuble. Quand j'atteignis mon étage, je tombai nez-à-nez face à mon voisin, le sale con. Et merde ! Il allait encore m'engueuler pour toutes les misères qu'il arrivait dans sa misérable vie.

**- ****Mr. Ambolet ! **Lui dis-je, avec mon petit sourire hypocrite collé aux lèvres.

**-**** Ah, Mc Carthy ! Je voulais justement vous parler.**

Aïe ! Qu'est-ce je disais...

**- ****Oui ? À quel sujet ?**

**- ****Votre tapage nocturne, Mc Carthy !**

**- ****Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Tapage nocturne ? Bah voyons ! Je profite juste de ma jeunesse. ****Mais à voir votre tête, c'est ce que vous n'avez pas fait. Alors à venir, évitez de vous défouler sur ****moi par jalousie. **

**- ****Jalousie ? Laissez-moi rire. **

**- ****Oh, vieux chnoque ! J'commence à en avoir ma claque, donc foutez moi la paix. **

**- ****Parlez-moi sur un autre ton ! **

**- ****J'vous parle comme je veux, vieux débris. **

**- ****Maintenant, je ne me pose plus de question, sur l'absence de vos parents. Vous les avez faire fuir. **

**- ****Répétez un peu !**

J'étais dans une telle rage. Je m'approchai plus près de lui, prêt à lui en coller une. Mon poing n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, mais je m'arrêtai. Il n'en valait pas la peine. J'étais sûr qu'il s'en servirait contre moi, et qu'il me ferait exclure. Or, j'avais vraiment besoin de cet appart. Donc je tapai sur le mur juste à côté de sa tête. Ses yeux ne reflétaient que peur. Ah ! Il l'a ramènera moins, j'espérais, maintenant ! (_N/L: Houuuu ! Que c'est excitant ! N/C: Ce geste __a__ l'air tellement... Chut CaROo) _

Je lui tournai le dos et rentrai enfin chez moi. Avec tout ça, j'étais un peu à la bourre. Je sautai dans la douche, froide. Il fallait faire baisser la tension et que je me calme. Non mais quel con ce mec ! Et puis avec ces amis dans le conseil de l'immeuble, je devais pas trop le pousser à bout. J'aurais mieux fait d'en faire un allié...

J'emportai de quoi grignoter sur le chemin, et me mis en route pour le lycée. Bon, la journée commençait vraiment mal pour le coup ! Mais en y repensant, fallait vraiment que j'y retourne à ce bar d'étudiantes avec les potes. La dernière fois, on était juste passé devant, ayant déjà des projets pour la soirée. Et l'aperçu qu'on en avait eu, c'était chaud comme la braise dedans.

C'était perdu dans mes pensées, faisant des tas de plans de sorties, que j'entrai sur le parking. Je slalomai entre les voitures pour atteindre mes potes.

**- ****Hey, Musclor !**

Je me retournai, me doutant que c'était à moi qu'on parlait. Et je reconnus la fille d'hier, qui m'avait bousculé devant le gymnase. Comme d'habitude, son nom m'échappa.

**- ****Ah ! La naine ! **À mon commentaire, elle leva les yeux au ciel. **Alors comment ça va ? Tu viens pas de m'appel****er**** Musclor au fait ?**

**- Oui, oui, tout à fait. Et moi ça va très bien. Et toi ? Et pour information, tant que tu m'appelleras pas par mon prénom mais par ce nom débile que tu m'as affublé, j'en resterai moi aussi au surnom complètement idiot. **Me dit-elle, avec une rapidité déconcertante, et un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle était contente d'elle apparemment.

**- ****Ola ! Respire un coup ! Va pour les surnoms débiles alors. **Réussis-je à dire entre deux éclats de rire. Elle était complètement folle cette fille.

**- ****J'en étais sûre que t'allais oublier mon prénom ! Pfff ! Tu me déçois Musclor ! **Me répondit-elle, feignant un air vexé.

**- ****Oh ! Arrête un peu. Ça marche pas avec moi. Ça t'amuse tout autant que ça de m'appel****er**** ainsi.**

**- ****Mmm... Effectivement ! Allez à plus, Musclor ! **Me dit-elle, tout en faisant un clin d'œil avant de partir.

Je continuai ma route pour rejoindre mes potes, un sourire collé aux lèvres. Elle était pétillante, et m'en avait fait oublier mon début de journée de merde. Mais je ne la voyais pas du tout comme une proie. Déjà, elle était brune, mais en plus, c'était comme si je pouvais m'en faire une amie. Elle me faisait bien rire.

J'arrivai enfin là où on se retrouvait tous, quand je reçus un message, encore D_S, je présumais.

_Aperçu, la «reine» des 3S flirter OUVERTEMENT avec Edward Massen. Apparemment, la notion de couple n'appartient pas à leur vocabulaire, à ces filles-là. Mais bon, fallait s'y __attendre, à part faire la pseudo loi et écarter les cuisses, elles ne savent pas __faire__ grand chose d'autre. _

Sur ce coup-là, il ou elle n'avait pas tord. C'étaient de vraies chiennes en chaleur. Mais bon le bon vieux Edward Massen n'était en rien innocent non plus dans l'histoire. Et en plus, il n'avait aucun goût. Angela, quoi !

Après avoir salué mes potes, je partis vers ma première salle avec Lloyd, vu que la première sonnerie avait retenti.

**- ****Oh mec, faut qu'on sorte bientôt !**

**- ****T'as déjà les couilles qui te démangent ? T'es un vrai insatiable, Em !**

**- ****Ouais, ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'assure, moi !**

**- ****Tu sous-entends quoi là ? **Me répondit-il, genre menaçant.

Sauf que ça prenait pas avec moi. Je le connaissais par cœur. En général, il fallait pas toucher à sa virilité, sinon une droite en pleine figure t'attendait. Mais il savait très bien que je rigolai. C'était un de mes passe-temps préféré - à part baiser des filles - emmerder mon petit monde.

**- ****Oh, moi ? Rien. Rien du tout. Je dis juste que MOI je peux assurer longtemps... ** Repris-je en sifflotant.

**- ****Oh, c'est bon. J'étais complètement pété, ce jour-là.**

**- ****N'empêche, elle est venu se plaindre à moi... Quand j'y repense, heureusement, sinon je l'aurais jamais su... **

Puis je partis dans un grand éclat de rire, très vite suivi par Lloyd. Je connaissais tous ces déboires et lui les miens. On arriva à notre salle, juste après le petit intello que j'avais bousculé durant la semaine. D'après le message que j'avais reçu après, j'crois qu'il s'appelait Jasper.

**- ****Eh, mec ! **Lui dis-je en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Quand il se retourna, je poursuivis, malgré son air étonné et un peu effrayé, je crois. **J'voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois. J't'avais pas vu non plus, et j'étais assez énervé. Donc au final c'est toi qui a pris. C'est ok ?**

**- ****Euh... Ouais... Euh... Il y a pas de souci.**

**- ****Ok ! À plus ! **

Le laissant planté là, j'allai m'asseoir à côté de Lloyd, au fond de la classe. Il me regardait d'ailleurs un peu bizarrement et faisait la navette entre moi et le fameux Jasper. Celui-ci était resté planter là, au milieu du couloir, jusqu'à que la personne derrière lui s'énerve. 

**- ****Euh, tu m'expliques là ? Tu joues au bon samaritain maintenant ?**

**- ****Non, mec. Mais j'm'en suis pris à lui l'autre jour, et j'avais passé une journée de merde. Il en a pris pour son grade le pauvre. **

**- ****Ah oui, j'm'en rappelle. Oh, merde, mate le prof, toutes les feuilles qu'il se ****trimballe.**

**- ****Oh fais chier. Ça pue l'interro à plein nez ça !**

La journée de merde continuait à ce que je voyais. Après l'appel, comme prévu, il distribua une interro surprise, sur le peu qu'on avait vu et sur les rappels de l'année d'avant. Quel con ! Je haïssais les maths ! _(N/L: Alors là, on est deux mon pote ! N/C: On est trois, j'ai jamais passé mes maths xD N/D: Bah moi j'aime bien... Faut pas que ça soit pour tout le monde pareil... LOL)_

Comme d'hab, ça s'était plutôt mal passé. C'était sûr, que je comptais pas sur cette matière pour me faire avoir ma bourse. À la pose, on retrouva tous les autres de l'équipe. On s'organisa cette soirée dans le bar d'étudiants pour le prochain week-end. Au moment de repartir en cours, je reçus un autre message.

_Aperçu Royce King faire une scène de ménage à Rosalie Hale. Il y aurait de l'eau dans le gaz... Serait-ce à cause de l'amitié récente avec Jasper Withlock ? En comparaison, le couple qui est soudé comme deux doigts de la main est Isabella Swan et Tyler Crowley. On ne peut plus les décoller..._

Je connaissais même pas les deux dernières personnes citées. Rosalie était une beauté blonde mais vraiment impossible à se faire. Son surnom de reine des glaces lui allait à la perfection. Depuis le début du lycée, c'était une mini guerre entre nous dès qu'on se croisait.

Dans les couloirs, je croisai Heidi, qui décida de m'accompagner à mon prochain cours, qui malheureusement, se trouvait être le même. Littérature. J'avais vraiment du faire quelque chose de mal, pour qu'on m'en veuille autant aujourd'hui.

À peine entré dans la pièce, que le prof nous informa qu'il n'y aura pas cours pendant les deux prochaines heures. Ah ! Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

Mais c'était parce qu'il y avait contrôle des vaccins pour tous les terminales. Et merde ! La matinée pourrie jusqu'au bout ! _(N/L: Je hais les vaccins...*tremble encore de son dernier vaccin.. Brrr* N/C: Tu m'étonnes, tatouage, piercing...Okaiie... Mais surtout pas de vaccins! N/D: Ah bah là j'vois qu'on est bien d'accord !)_

On se dirigea tous vers le gymnase. Seul endroit assez grand pour accueillir tous les élèves concernés. En plus, on devait rester avec sa classe pour soit disant ne pas y échapper. Comme si ça me serait venu à l'esprit...

On était appelé un par un, par un banc d'infirmiers. Et oui, en plus, dans mon malheur, je pouvais même pas assouvir mon fantasme par la pensée face aux costumes d'infirmières. C'était tous des hommes...

J'essayai comme je pouvais de me distraire, m'ennuyant ferme. Je voulais échapper à cette folle d'Heidi. Dans la file à côté de la mienne, je vis enfin une personne à qui je pouvais parler...

**- ****Hey, salut toi !**

**- ****Oh ! Salut ! Tu m'as fait peur. J'étais complètement perdue dans mes pensées. Mais ça tombe bien, on va se tenir compagnie. **Je souris face à sa joie de vivre.

**- ****Ah, toujours pleine de vie, la naine ! T'es tout le temps comme ça ou à un moment ça s'arrête ?**

**- ****Ah, très drôle, Musclor ! Et pour ta gouverne, c'est tout mon charme. **Me répondit-elle, tout en me faisant un clin d'œil.

**- ****Et, bah, je tire mon chapeau à ton mec, moi !**

**- ****Pff, j'suis seule. **

À ce moment-là, on entendit du bruit, plutôt des voix qui commençaient à élever le ton, du côté d'un infirmier. J'y reconnus Royce KIng.

**- ****Non, non, non ! Vous pouvez rêver pour me mettre cette aiguille dans mon corps, Monsieur. **

**- ****Faites pas l'enfant, jeune homme. Tout le monde vous regarde. Faites un effort. De toute façon, c'est nécessaire. **

Si je comprenais bien, Royce King, le gars le plus courageux - il supporte bien Rosalie Hale tous les jours - faisait son roi, pour ne pas prendre le vaccin. Pff, quel chochotte !

**- ****Non, mais je te jure ! Quel chochotte celui-là ! **Ah bah, tiens, elle lit dans mes pensées la naine maintenant ? **Même mon amie Bella, qui déteste les piqûres, a pris sur elle, et s'en est sortie. Faut qu'il arrête là, il se ridiculise complètement. **

**- ****Ouais tu m'étonnes ! Quel bouffon ! C'est pas la mort non plus ! **

Elle allait répliquer quand un gros BOUM retentit dans tout le gymnase. Toutes les paires d'yeux des lycéens se retournèrent vers la source du bruit. Et là, quel spectacle ! L'infirmier était au dessus de Royce, qui lui était allongé par terre, complètement dans les pommes. Les éclats de rire commencèrent à fuser. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il ne s'était même pas fait vacciner. Il s'était évanoui avant, ce gros froussard.

L'infirmier prit à son avantage, l'état de son patient du moment, pour lui administrer enfin le vaccin. J'étais écroulé de rire avec la naine, à côté de moi, quand je reçus un message.

_Aperçu Royce King s'écrouler lamentablement évanoui suite à la vue de l'aiguille pour les vaccins des terminales. Et oui, il n'a même pas eu le courage d'être piqué avant de tomber dans les pommes. Quel héroïsme..._

Ce message intensifia mes rires, comme la plupart des personnes du gymnase. Finalement le calme reprit et la file avança. Bientôt, ce fut mon tour. Je déclinai mon identité, puis l'infirmier qui était assez sympa, sûrement pour faire oublier ce qu'il allait faire après, me vaccina. Tout ça pour ça ? Juste une petite piqûre de rien du tout ? _(N/L: Ho genre ! La piqûre de rien du tout mesure cela dit un bon cinq six centimètres ! Pff !)_

Une fois que tout le monde fut passé, les deux heures de cours étaient passées. Donc les profs nous autorisèrent à se diriger vers la cafétéria. Je saluai de la main, la naine qui était en discussion avec deux filles, une brune, un peu pâle et pas très à l'aise, sûrement sa fameuse amie, et une blonde, toute souriante. Elle ressemblait un peu à la naine, dans sa façon d'être toujours surexcitée. Puis je partis damer avec mes potes du hockey, tout en reparlant du désastreux passage de Royce.

...

POV Bella

Il y avait de ces jours, où l'on préfèrerait rester couché. Aujourd'hui était foutrement l'un d'eux. Quelle idée aussi de faire faire les vaccins au lycée ? Je lui en foutrait moi des vaccins à ce con de directeur. C'était bien lui qui avait accepté cette merde ! Bon d'un côté, je m'étais pas tapé la honte comme Royce, donc on pouvait dire que ça s'était plutôt bien passé...

**FLASHBACK**

Pourtant tout avait bien commencer, par un réveil merveilleux avec Ty. Nos petits câlins matinaux étaient ce que je préférais, ça me boostait pour la journée à venir. Nous étions plus amoureux chaque jour, et ça agaçait nos amis de nous voir si souder l'un à l'autre. On avait pris notre petit-dej sur la terrasse avec mes frères, dans la bonne entente et la bonne humeur. D'ailleurs Dem avait toujours le mot pour rire. Au lycée, tout se passa bien, mais, malheureusement, tout bonne chose avait une fin. _(N/L: Évidemment ! Je me demandais quand ça allait tourner au vinaigre ! Bande de sadique ! N/C: C'est pas vrai, on est pas sadique, hein Delph? N/D: Ouais j'confirme.. Jamais... *siffle*)_

Après la pause, j'allai vers ma classe avec Lauren. Tout dérapa lors de l'annonce de suspensions des cours pour se faire vacciner.

**- Silence tout le monde**, s'exclama le professeur.

Le calme se fit dans la salle, mais le prof attendit encore un peu. Ça sentait la mauvaise nouvelle, ça...

**- On doit se rendre dans l****e gymnase, v****ous allez recevoir vos vaccins. Alors après l'appel****,**** je vous veux prêts à sortir en silence et dans le respect.**

L'horreur ! Je haïssais tout ce qui comportait une aiguille. Je craignais le pire, genre m'évanouir en plein gymnase, comme j'en avais l'habitude généralement dans ces situations là ! Je regardai Lauren, assise à mes côtés. Je devins sûrement très pâle, car Lau me demanda si tout allait bien. Ma gorge était sèche, je ne pouvais même pas lui répondre. Donc je basculai légèrement la tête, pour lui faire comprendre que non. Forcément, que ça n'allait pas...

**- J'ai une sainte horreur des aiguilles. La poisse que j'ai aujourd'hui**, dis-je en me tapant le front avec mon poing.

**- Tout va bien allez Bell's. Je serais à tes côtés.**

**- Mouais, disons que j'ai déjà l'impression que je vais perdre conscience d'ici peu.**

**- Mais non ! Présente ! **Répondit-elle, au prof.

**- Isabella Swan ?**

**- Présente ! **Murmurai-je, faiblement.

Une fois l'appel terminé, on sortit de la salle en cours. J'avais les mains moites et les jambes qui tremblaient. J'avais du mal à avancer, mais Lau restait près de moi pour me soutenir. Au loin, je vis Alice et Ty dans leur file respective, mais l'une à côté de l'autre. En passant à côté d'eux, je les saluai brièvement.

**- Ça va alle****r**** Bells' ?** Mon chéri me connaissait trop bien.

**- Mouais, vivement que ce soit terminer.**

**- Pourquoi ?** Me demanda Alice.

**- J'aime pas du tout les vaccins.**

Je m'accrochai à Ty, les bras autour de sa taille, comme à une bouée. Il me serra fort dans ses bras, me chuchotant des mots d'encouragement. Il me donna un dernier baiser avant que je doive les quitter, vers mon enfer.

J'attendis cinq minutes avant de me faire appeler par un infirmier. Je m'assis sur la chaise et regardai tout autour pendant qu'il passait une ouate d'alcool sur mon bras. Je fermai les yeux très fort et attendis, tendue.

**- Détendez votre bras, s'il vous plaît.**

Facile à dire, voyons ! Je le faisais exprès peut-être ? Non, mais franchement ! J'essayai de penser à autre chose et me détendis quelques peu. Je sentis la seringue entrer dans ma chair et le liquide injecter dans mon bras. Inspire, expire !

Il retira l'aiguille de mon bras et me mit un petit pansement. J'eus quand même le temps de sentir l'odeur du peu, il faut l'avouer, de sang qui coula.

**- Voilà, c'est fini. C'était pas si difficile... Suivant !**

Est-ce que je peux le tuer maintenant, ce con d'infirmier ? Je lui en ferais bouffer moi, des 'pas si difficiles'... Une fois sortie, je courrai à la poubelle la plus proche, faute de trouver des toilettes et, vidai mon estomac. Je soufflai un bon coup, et je me sentis tout de suite mieux. Je regardai les alentours et vis que seulement le mec cuivré de tutorat me regardait avec un sourire moqueur. Qu'il aille au diable ! _(N/L: Pourquoi aller si loin ? Il y a mon lit si il veut... Je peux me faire pousser une queue à la Belzébuth... Ou alors, on utilisera la sienne.. hihi.* soupir d'extase*)_

Je rentrai dans les toilettes les plus proches, qui finalement se trouvaient juste deux portes plus loin, et me lavai les dents. Puis je rejoignis les autres. Ty m'attrapa par derrière et me demanda si tout allait bien, tout en me caressant le ventre, avec plein de douceur. J'hochai la tête, ne voulant pas parler de mon moment post-vaccin, et me calai plutôt dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que Lauren arrive et m'enlève pour m'emmener avec elle et Alice.

**Fin Du FLASHBACK**

Ce fut comme ça qu'on se dirigea, dans un premier temps, vers nos casiers. Les gars étant partis de leur côtés, nous prîmes notre temps pour parler de notre matinée, et en particulier les mots de D_S. Dans un sens j'avais été contente que cette personne considère notre couple avec Ty comme intouchable et imprimable (euh là ça veut pas dire grand chose, un couple imprimable ? Euh J'ai Jamais Écris Ca! Tu La Fais ? MDR Parce que non Ca Se Dit Pas !) . Une fois nos casiers fermés, nous prîmes le trajet pour la cafète. En tournant au coin, j'oubliai très vite le commentaire de D_S quand je vis encore cette pute d'Irina coller mon mec. Putain j'allais vraiment finir par lui en foutre une ! _(N/L: Vas-y Bella mets toi en mode fight ! N/C: J'ai toujours voulu me batte dans une cafète...*tousse* N/D: Tu nous en caches des choses Caro... xD)_

**- Hey Blondasse, t'a pas encore compris que c'est mon mec !**

**- Y a pas ton nom écrit dessus, à ce que je sache,** me répondit-elle de sa voix nasillarde.

**- Non, mais tu va avoir mon poing collé sur ton visage comme preuve.**

**- Tu vois bien que je suis mieux pour lui que toi,** dit-elle en me montrant d'un geste vague, dédaigneuse.

**- Pour le moment, c'est moi qui couche avec lui dans toutes les façons inimaginables que tu ****ne pourra****is**** soupçonn****er****, donc tu le lâche****s ****!**

**- Sale ****p****ute !** Répliqua-t-elle avant de se retourner et d'entrer dans la cafète.

_A__p__erçu, Bella Swan et une des 3S: Irina __en pleine__ dispute __encore__ pour le beau Tyler Crowley. Les couteaux vole__nt__ bas... __L__es paris sont ouverts__,__ qui gagnera la bataille de l'année ?_

Cazzo ! Stronza ! Non mais quelle cruche cette fille. Elle sent le coup foireux à plein nez. Et ce D_S je peux lui faire la peau finalement ?

**- Tu sais que j'adore quand tu es fâchée.**** tu es encore plus belle !**

**- Mouais, surtout que ça remonte ton égo, ça va les chevilles ?**

**- Arrête ! Allez on va manger. Tu veux quoi ?**

**- Juste une eau pétillante et une pomme.**

**- Tu es sûre ?**

**- Oui, j'ai pas très faim.**

Il m'embrassa et alla avec les gars et Alice chercher à manger. Lau et moi nous dirigeâmes vers notre table, tout en parlant, elle surtout essayant de me faire changer les idées. Elle papota surtout de la mésaventure de Royce King. Sur ce coup-là, c'était vrai que c'était vraiment pas de chance pour lui. Ça aurait pu être moi... Dans un sens, pour moi, ça s'était relativement bien passé. Le reste du groupe arriva et nous mangeâmes notre repas entre deux éclats de rire. Je vis Irina se diriger droit vers nous d'un pas nonchalant. Qu'elle vienne pas nous faire chier encore celle-là. Malheureusement je ne la regardai plus, et elle en profita pour renverser le contenu de son assiette sur moi. Des pâtes en plus ! Merda ! _**(**__N/L : Ho la putana ! )_

**- Désolé Swan,** cracha-t-elle,** j****'ai trébuch****é****.**

**- ****J****e vais t'en faire ****voir ****moi des j'ai trébuch****é****,** fis-je avec une voix semblable à la sienne. Je me levai et me mis face à elle.

**- ****T****u as voulu la guerre, et bien je réplique**, me dit-elle avec son sourire hypocrite.

Je l'agrippai par le col de son chandail et me collai à elle. Toute la sauce se répandit sur son t-shirt blanc.

**- Tu refais ça encore une fois et je t'éclate le visage sale pouf !**

**- Tu seras toujours une moins que rien Swan et quand je mettrais la main sur Tyler, tu ne seras qu'un mauvais souvenir.**

Ce fut la goûte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Je lui mis une baffe qui résonna dans la cafète maintenant silencieuse.

**- Espèce de folle !**

**- Ose encore t'approcher de lui et je t'en mets vraiment une. Compris ?**

**- Tu me le payeras sale conne ! **

**- Bella, bon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends,** me dit Tyler le regard noir.

**- Va te faire voir toi aussi,** répliquai-je en le repoussant. **Tu peux bien défendre ta salope. J'espère au moins qu'elle est bonne.**

Je pris à la va-vite mon sac et sortis de là d'un pas rapide sans me retourner, furieuse. Bordello ! Grullo ! Comme ose-t-il la protéger cette... puttana. On aura tout vu. J'entendis des pas derrière moi, sauf que j'avais envie de voir personne. Je reconnus les mains qui se posèrent sur mes épaules. Toujours là pour me réconforter lui.

**- Ben fatto, principessa ! Tu l'aurais pas fait, c'était moi qui m'en chargeait de cette démonia. Je suis là, sorellina ! **

**- Je sais, Dem. Grazie ! **

**- Il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça, promesso. Et elle non plus. **

**- Non laisse. J'vais m'en charger. Tu ne fais rien capito ? **

**- Bon ok. je reste dans l'ombre jusqu'à que j'estime que tu ais besoin de moi.**

**- Grrr Dem, c'est pas ça que je t'ai demandé...**

**- Je sais, **me coupa-t-il, fier de lui. **Mais je le ferai quand même ! **

Son côté protecteur et sa gentillesse me firent sourire. Seuls mes frères pouvaient le faire quand j'étais énervée. Je reçus un message. J'étais sûre que D_S n'avait pas loupé une miette de cette histoire. En y réfléchissant, personne n'avait besoin de ce message, vu que tout le lycée avait assisté à la scène.

_Aperçu, Bella Swan en venir aux mains avec Irina. Bien fait pour elle, elle apprendra s__û__rement qu'il ne faut jamais chercher une fille comme elle. Maintenant qui a gagn__é__ les paris ?_

Bon y avait pire. Au moins, j'avais un admirateur/trice... Je baissai les yeux et vis mon haut tout tâché, je devais le nettoyer rapidement. Je laissai Dem rejoindre ses amis pour finir de manger, tandis que je me dirigeai vers mon casier, prendre un chandail de rechange puis vers les toilettes me changer. J'avais de la sauce tomate même dans les cheveux. Je les mouillai et me fis une tresse sur le coté. La cloche sonna quand je sortis des toilettes. Alice vint me rejoindre.

**- Ça va ? ****Quand j'ai vu ton frère se lever après toi, je vous ai laissé entre vous.**

**- ****Merci. Et pour répondre à ta question, n****on, mais au moins je l'ai remis en place.**

Je vis qu'elle hésitait à me parler. Oh ça sentait encore la mauvaise nouvelle ça !

**- Vas-y, Lice. Envoie !**

**- ****Bon, je sais pas si je dois t'en parler, car tu es mon amie...**

**- Alice ! **

**- Bon ok. ****Quand tu es partie, elle s'est jeté dans les bras de Ty en pleurnichant.**

**- Quoi ? Et il a fait quoi lui ?**

**- Euh...ill'aconsol****é ****!** Répondit-elle rapidement, trop rapidement.

**- Quoi ? Alice j'ai pas un décrypteur Alicien ! **

**- Il l'a consol****é****. Bella t'en fait pas,** ajouta-t-elle en voyant mon expression. Ex**plique toi avec lui.**

**- Non, j'en a****i**** plus que marre. J'ai besoin d'une pause. Je dois te laisser, **dis-je refoulant mes larmes.

Alors là c'était le pompon ! On se salua et j'entrai dans la classe de tutorat sans vraiment faire attention. Ce fut un raclement de gorge qui me fit sortir de ma transe. Encore une fois le seul présent était le rouquin. Je décidai de ne pas lui répondre, pris place à mon bureau et sortis les exercices du jour, mes sentiments toujours aussi en ébullition.

**- Si je te parle, tu risques aussi de m'en mettre une ? **(_N/L: Non, elle te te fera rien... Mais je peux m'occuper de toi si tu veux... N/C: Oh ! Oh ! On me laisse mon Ed xD!)_

Je relevai la tête vers cette voix, légèrement douce, mais moqueuse et fus qu'à moitié surprise de voir le mec de la table d'à coté. Ne lui répondant pas, mais voyant qu'il avait mon attention, il reprit tout en souriant.

**- Et en plus, on aime pas les vaccins. La femme idéale, dis moi !**

**- En quoi ça te regarde ?** Crachai-je mauvaise.

**- C'était plutôt divertissant, comme ce midi****. T****u aimes bien avoir l'attention sur toi non ?**

Je me levai d'un bon et lui hurlai dessus:

**- Tu peux bien parler M. je-me-la-pète-et-je-baise-tout-ce-qui-bouge ! Tu ne connais rien ****de moi, rien de ma vie, donc tu ferme****s**** ta gueule et tu retourne****s**** gentiment à ta place ****compris ?**

**- Jalouse peut-être ? Si tu veux je m'occupe de toi,** répondit-il, toujours avec son petit sourire arrogant, pas du tout impressionné par mon ton. Je savais qu'il ne me draguait pas, mais qu'il ne faisait ça que pour m'énerver davantage. Le pire c'était que ça marchait.

**- ****N****on, mais toi aussi tu veux une baffe ?**

**- Avoue-le. Tu me veux ! **(_N/L: Bon, j'avoue ! Je t'en supplie maintenant prends moi ! *ouvre brutalement sa chemise et tends sa poitrine dans sa direction.. Mais n'obtiens aucune réaction* Et merde !)_

**- Non... Beurk ! J'aurais trop peur d'attraper une de tes maladies. T'es une MST sur pattes. Maintenant fous moi la paix. **_(N/L: Tu sais Bella, les mst ça se soigne bordel ! N/D: Et oui Elo, faudra être TRES patiente pour ces deux-là... quoi que on le fera peut-être pas... *siffle*)_

Mon élève entra au même moment et je soufflai, soulagée. Comme elle s'approchait de notre table, je plaquai un sourire (faux) sur mon visage.

**- Salut ****Sacha ****!**

**- Salut Bella. Tu vas bien ?**

**- Bien s****û****r et toi ? Prête à commencer ?**

**- Oui, j'ai un problème de maths qui me cause du soucis****. T****u voudra****is**** bien m'aider ?**

**- Bien sûr je suis là pour ça.**

Elle s'installa à mes côtés, sortit ses affaires, et on commença. Sacha était une fille intelligente, mais elle n'écoutait pas les professeurs. C'était pour cela qu'elle devait venir deux fois par semaine. (3 fois par semaine c'est un peu beaucoup non, surtout qu'elle a aussi une autre élève, non ?) Prise dans travail, je ne me rendis pas compte que Matéo, le tuteur du rouquin, n'était toujours pas là. Ce fut quand on finit tous ses exercices de math et d'anglais, que je le vis attendre à sa table seul, l'air de s'emmerder grave. Je m'en marrai intérieurement. Ça lui fera les pieds !

Une fois le travail terminé, Sacha me salua, tout en me remerciant de l'aide apportée, puis alla à son prochain cours. Cette heure de tutorat m'avait été très utile, me faisant complètement changer mes idées. N'ayant plus d'élève pour aujourd'hui, et Matéo absent, je devais fermer le local.

**- Tu vas devoir sortir d'ici,** fis-je en ne le regardant pas, rangeant mes affaires. Être seule avec lui me rendait vraiment très mal à l'aise.

**- Tu pourrais m'aider avec mon problème ? Ça prendra cinq minutes.**

**- Tu veux rire, hors de question. Reviens demain Mathéo sera présent****. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.**

**- Allez, sois sympa. Je te paierais ****si c'est ça que tu veux, o****u, je te ferais monter aux rideaux,** répondit-il en s'approchant dangereusement trop près de moi.

**- Beurk ça va pas. Tu sors maintenant,** hurlais-je.

Je lui montrai la porte du doigt. Il lâcha un fort soupir, me regarda avec une moue comme Alice, que j'ignorais et, il sortit enfin de la salle. Ce mec avait le don de m'énerver. Et le pire c'était, je pense, qu'il le faisait exprès.

Je poussai un énorme soupir à mon tour, puis, refermai enfin la porte. Je pris une grande respiration pour me calmer et allai chercher mes vêtements de sports.

En route je reçus un message de D_S. Avec ce qui venait de se passer je craignais le pire.

...

POV Jazz

_A__p__erçu, Edward Massen en tutorat avec la jolie et peut-être fraichement nouvelle célibataire sur le marché Bella Swan. Les voix se sont élevé__es__ et il s'est fait mettre dehors. Peut-être que tout le monde ne tombe pas finalement sous le charme de Massen._

Wow, aujourd'hui les messages arrivaient comme des fusées. Quelle journée animée, commençant avec Royce qui s'évanouissait avec avant même d'être vacciner, mais le sujet de la journée était évidement la bataille de filles entre Irina Denali et Bella Swan. Si j'avais bien compris Royce était le copain de Rosalie, cette fille, tellement gentille, drôle et pleine de vie. Sous ses faux airs de glace, c'était une fille en or. Je l'appréciais énormément. En parlant du loup je la vis me saluer. Je lui rendis avec un sourire sincère. Elle s'approcha de moi.

**- Salut toi ! Ça va ? **

**- Euh, oui oui. Et... Et toi ?**

**- Oh arrête d'être gêner avec moi, je te l'ai déjà dit. Sinon moi ça va, à part que Royce m'a foutu un peu la honte ce matin, **me dit-elle, tout en rigolant.**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ? **Rajouta-t-elle, changeant de sujet.

**- Euh...**

**- J'aurais bien voulu qu'on se voit en fait.**

**- Tu veux... Me voir... Moi ?**

**- Bah oui, toi. J'vais pas te manger tu sais.**

**- C'est que je travaille ce soir, malheureusement. Sinon j't'aurais bien sûr vu, **m'empressai-je de rajouter, de peur qu'elle croit que je ne voulais pas la voir.

**- Ah, et j'peux t'accompagner ? **

**- M'accompagner ? A mon travail ? Euh, mais pourquoi ? Et puis c'est pas dans les... euh non oublies. **

Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? J'allais lui dire dans les beaux quartiers. Elle penserait après que je faisais une fixette sur son argent. Heureusement que je m'étais repris à temps.

**- Bah oui, pourquoi ça te dérange ? **Dit-elle, un peu moins sûre d'elle.

Mince ! Je l'avais fait douté. Fallait absolument que je me rattrape.

**- Non, non bien sûr que non. Tu me déranges jamais Rosalie. **

Beau travail, maintenant elle va croire que tu la dragues...

**- Alors je peux ? On ira avec ma voiture et après j'te ramènerai chez toi. **

**- Bon bah d'accord alors. Mais tu vas pas t'ennuyer ?**

**- Mais non t'inquiètes ! Retrouve moi à la fin des cours à ma voiture, **m'informa-t-elle avant de partir rejoindre ses amies. D'ailleurs, cellse-ci devaient se demander ce qu'elle faisait avec moi. J'espérais qu'elle n'allait pas avoir de problème à cause de moi.

Ce fut la sonnerie qui me fit sortir de mon état un peu léthargique que m'avait donné cette conversation. Je serai toute la soirée avec Rosalie Hale ! Bon sang ! J'avais une amie ! J'en sauterais presque de joie si je devais pas rapidement me diriger vers mon cours, avant d'être en retard. Ça serait une première !

J'avais cours d'anglais donc je me précipitai dans les couloirs et pus atteindre la salle à temps. Ennuyeuse convenait parfaitement à cette heure écoulée. Entre la voix monotone du prof et les messes basses de la classe, ça fut très difficile de rester concentré. Et ça n'aidait pas d'avoir Massen et Angela dans mon cours. Ils flirtaient ouvertement devant tout le monde. Massen n'avait vraiment aucun respect. Sa copine devait en voir et en entendre de toutes les couleurs avec lui. Je ne la comprenais vraiment pas. Pourquoi rester avec un être tel que lui ? Et Angela voulait tellement plaire et faire sa loi qu'elle en devenait pathétique. Pas comme ma sirène, je ne savais rien d'elle, ne l'avais jamais vu en dehors du café, mais j'avais la conviction qu'elle était faite pour moi. Quelque part dans ce monde cette fille vivait et, j'en avais le cœur qui palpitait. Je passai le reste du temps à penser à elle.

Après anglais j'avais une petite pause de vingt minutes, j'en profitai pour aller manger un petit bout. Je croisai des centaines de visages mais jamais celui que je voudrais voir. Je vis le géant McCarty, Massen et sa copine se rouler une pelle grandiose, puis aussi Démétri Swan. Je ne pourrais jamais devenir aussi populaire que ces mecs là ! J'avais le look Geek, et j'étais un intellectuel. Aucune fille ne désirait discuter révolution française ou de statistiques. Je finirais ma vie seul avec ma douzaine de chats. Comment je pourrais faire succomber ma déesse ?

C'était complètement défaitiste que je me dirigeai vers ma dernière heure de cours, journalisme avancé. Au moins, je pus être entièrement concentré sur autre chose que mes idées noires. Le journalisme avait toujours eu cette emprise sur moi. Donc je me consacrai avec les autres à mettre en ordre les papiers pour la sortie du journal de mardi prochain.

Je m'occupais de de la section infos et les interviews. Toutes les dates importantes et ce qui se passait dans l'école sortaient sur mes éditoriaux. D'ailleurs le peuple féminin sera fou de joie d'apprendre que le bal de septembre se fera dans trois semaines et qu'il avait été convenu que c'étaient aux filles d'inviter. Aussi bien dire que je n'irais pas encore une fois. A cette pensée, ma morosité revint. La cloche sonna et je pus enfin sortir à l'air frais après avoir saluer toute l'équipe.

Quand j'y repensais, c'était vraiment une journée étrange aujourd'hui. Entre McCarty qui était venu s'excuser de son comportement, et Rosalie qui voulait passer sa soirée avec moi. Décidément une journée à classer bien au fond de ma mémoire.

Ça eut le mérite de me redonner le sourire, et ce fut rapidement que j'arrivai sur le parking. Rosalie m'y attendait déjà, plus belle que jamais, appuyée sur sa voiture. Je m'avançai vers elle et lui souris. Elle y répondit et entra dans l'habitacle de sa voiture. Je rejoignis sa magnifique voiture en accélérant un peu plus le pas. Mais j'osai pas rentrer directement dedans. Ne me voyant pas entrer, elle abaissa la vitre.

**- Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Me demanda-t-elle, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, comme si elle savait la raison.

**- Euh.. Salut ! Tes amies ne vont pas faire de vagues que le geek monte dans ta voiture ? Ou Royce peut-être ? Je...**

**- Stop ! Respire, **dit-elle, tout en rigolant franchement cette fois.

**- Oh, euh, excuse moi.**

**- Allez, monte !**

J'ouvris finalement la portière et m'installai côté passager. C'était bizarre comme sensation d'être dans la voiture de Rosalie. Oh mon dieu, j'étais dans la voiture de Rosalie Hale ! Si tout le monde le savait, sa côte en prendrait un coup... D'ailleurs, je reçus un message quasiment instantanément.

_Aperçu, Jasper Withlock monter dans la voiture de la reine des glaces. Un autre couple serait-il en péril ? Mais où est Royce King pendant ce temps-là ? Toujours évanoui par terre peut-être..._

Là, je savais plus quoi dire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais c'est elle qui prit la parole.

**- Alors, cette ****fin de**** journée,** me demanda-t-elle.

**- Plutôt bien****, j'avais journalisme****. Et toi ?**

**- Pas mal ****aussi. Moi c'était chant. Mais je crois que cette histoire avec Royce va rester.**

**- Ah ouais, c'était la grande nouvelle du jour****, ****si on oublie la pseudo bagarre de filles de ce midi,** rajoutai-je.

**- Ouais, Isabella Swan qui reme****t****u****ne S à sa place, c'est du jamais vu. Et son mec en plus qui pren****d**** la défense de l'autre. **

**- ****H****um.****.. **

Je savais pas trop quoi rajouter. Ne connaissant pas vraiment les personnes concernées, je préférais m'abstenir de commentaire. Mais intérieurement, j'étais très content qu'Irina s'était fait remettre en place. Les 3S ne supportaient pas les geeks, donc moi. Elle mit finalement le contact et me demanda le chemin.

Le silence se fit dans l'habitacle, ce n'était pas gênant mais plutôt apaisant. On avait pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. À un feu, je la vis taper nerveusement sur le volant, attendant que celui-ci passe au vert.

**- Tu vas bien ?**

**- ****He****in ? Euh... oui. En fai****t,**** je voulais savoir quelque chose..**

**- Et c'est ?..**

**- Ça te dirais...euh..** - Wow Rosalie qui perd ses mots ! J'aurais jamais pensé assister à ça - .**. ça te dirai****t**** de venir au cinéma avec moi ****s****amedi ?**

Je me retournai vers elle surpris et sans voix. Je croyais qu'elle feignait d'être amicale avec moi pour de la bonne pub, quoi que en y réfléchissant traîner avec moi, n'apportait rien de positif. Mais finalement, je l'avais encore une fois sous-estimée.

**- Euh.. Sérieux ?**

**- Oui,** dit-elle dans une petite voix. **Mais si t'en a****s**** pas envie c'est pas grave tu sais ! **

**- Non, en fait ça me ferait très plaisir. Mais** **question... pourquoi tu n'y vas pas avec Royce ?**

**- Parce que tu es mon ami et les amis font des trucs ensembles**.

J'étais l'ami de Rosalie Hale, Reine des Glaces et du snobisme. Bon théoriquement elle n'avait aucunement répondu à ma question mais je décidai de laisser couler.

**- Alors ? Tu veux ? **Demanda-t-elle, toujours avec sa petite voix pas très sûre d'elle.

**- Euh, oui. Bien sûr. J'en serais très content. **

**- Ok, j'viendrai te chercher, vu que je serai où t'habites. Vers 18h, ça te va ? **Dit-elle, ayant retrouvé toute son assurance.

**- Mmm, ok. Pas de problème.**

On continua notre chemin en silence après ça et rapidement on était devant le café. Elle se gara, et nous nous avançâmes ensemble vers le café. Elle regardait un peu partout avant d'aller s'asseoir au comptoir là où on pourrait discuter. Je partis me changer rapidement. Une fois dans la salle prévue à cet effet, je me sentis bizarre. Oh mince ! Si ma sirène venait ce soir ? Rosalie verrait de suite mon attirance pour cette fille... J'y penserais le moment venu. J'enfilai mon tablier vert affreux et ma casquette de la même couleur et, pris la direction des tables, armer de mon bac. _(N/L: mdr ! Désolé pour les Jay Girls mais là elles ont tué le mythe ! Merci les filles ! Mdr N/C: Tuer le mythe certaines peuvent trouver sexy la palette de vert euh... j'en rajoute pas c'est ça? XD *tousse* geek ! Et puis... Quel Mythe ?)_

A la vue de mon superbe attirail, Rosalie s'esclaffa. C'était une des premières fois que je la voyais comme ça, et ça me faisait plaisir que c'était en ma compagnie.

Pendant tout mon service, entre deux commandes, je parlai avec Rosalie, tout en faisant nos devoirs. Et on s'entraidait. C'était la première fois que je faisais mes devoirs avec quelqu'un ou même discutait autant avec une personne de mon âge. Je ne pensai que quelques fois à ma déesse, en espérant malgré tout qu'elle franchisse les portes.

Vint la fin de mon service, donc je laissai Rosalie le temps pour moi d'aller porter mon torchon et tablier au nettoyage. J'étais content de la tournure de la soirée, mais une pointe de déception était quand même présente. _C__ette_ fille ne s'était pas présenté. C'était comme si elle était ma bouffée d'oxygène, ma drogue. Chaque soir je me couchais rêvant d'elle et moi, de son sourire contagieux, de ses yeux rieurs, son corps petit mais bien proportionné et, ce soir je crois bien que je n'y aurais pas le droit.

Une fois prêt, je rejoignis Rosalie et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture. Pendant le trajet qu'il me ramenait au coin de ma rue, elle prit la parole, brisant ce silence apaisant.

**- J'aime beaucoup ce café. **

**- Ouais, c'est un endroit très chouette.**

**- En tout cas, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée. J'ai, je crois, pas autant ri en faisant mes devoirs depuis le primaire. **

**- Oui, c'était très sympa pour moi aussi. Tu m'as permis de ne pas m'ennuyer, car y avait pas grand monde ce soir.**

**- Bah, je crois qu'on est arrivé, non ? **

Je jetai un coup d'œil dehors, effectivement on était là où elle m'avait prit en stop hier matin.

**- Merci de m'avoir accompagné autant à mon travail que chez moi. **

**- Y a pas de souci, Jasper. Ça m'a fait plaisir. On se voit demain ? **

**- Bah oui, dernier jour de cours avant le week-end... **

**- Ouais. Au fait demain, j'vais pas pouvoir te prendre sur le chemin, je...**

**- Non, t'inquiètes pas,** la coupai-je.

**- Non, c'est que je dois voir les filles le soir, donc on s'arrange toujours pour aller au lycée ensemble le matin. **

**- Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est bon. Allez, rentre bien. A demain, Rosalie. Bonne soirée**

**- Ouais à demain ! Bye Jasper !**

Je la saluai de la main une dernière fois, puis sortis de la voiture. Elle partit rapidement, et moi j'entamai le chemin jusqu'à chez moi. Ma tête était pleine. Je pensais à _elle_, mais aussi, à Rose cette fille si géniale. Aujourd'hui j'avais eu droit à la Rosalie timide, la souriante et pétillante aussi. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur se balançait. J'avais cependant un penchant plus prononcé pour l'une d'elles.

Même pour dix minutes de trajet, je sortis mon mp3 et mis ma musique préférée. Marron 5 et son 'she will be loved' résonna dans mes oreilles en répétition. Et ce fut à ce moment là que je _la _vis. Plus belle que jamais, elle avait un appareil photo à la main et prenait des clichés ici et là. Elle marchait, ou plutôt gambadait, joyeusement. Je regardai son corps bouger comme une perfection divine. Je souris niaisement la regardant s'éloigner et quand elle disparut complètement, je repris le chemin vers chez moi. Mes parents étant déjà au lit, je sortis mes clés et entrai dans l'appartement, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je décidai de prendre une douche demain en me levant. Ayant vu ma princesse, j'étais sûr de rêver d'elle, et donc d'avoir besoin de me calmer demain matin. Mes rêves qui étaient de faire plus connaissance avec elle... une connaissance bien approfondie... (_N/L: Pff ! Pervers ! Arrête la masturbation mon coco et va lui parler une bonne fois pour toute ! Pff ! N/D: Elo la timidité, oui c'est pas un concept que tu connais très bien LOL mais ça existe... ;) )_

...

Traductions:

cazzo: putain bordello: bordel

demonia: démone stronza: connasse

grullo: imbécile sorellina: petite soeur

merda: merde Ben petto, principessa: bien fait, princesse

grazie: merci promesso: promis

capito: compris

**Alors ça vous a plu ? Lâchez-vous sur la petite bulle bleue en dessous... Vous pouvez pas la rater, oui, oui, c'est bien celle-là, au milieu de la page...**

**Petit coup de gueule des auteurs !**

**Les reviews ça prend 1 minute à écrire et c'est tellement apprécié donc un petit effort Svp ! Sur le dernier chapitre j'ai été quelque peu déçue de voir le peu d'enthousiasme. C'est parce que ça vous plait pas ou que vous ne prenez tout simplement pas le temps ? **

**Effectivement beaucoup de personnes l'ont lu pour au final presque aucun commentaire. On demande pas 20 lignes non plus, juste quelques mots et quelques secondes de votre temps... **

**Bon, sinon, on est encore désolée du retard, et on va essayer de se rattraper sur le chapitre suivant... **

**Sinon, on a écrit un OS pour un concours sur un forum, vous pourrez bientôt le découvrir sur FF... **

**Gros bisous à vous ! **

**Delph&Caro&Elo **


	6. Chapitre 5

Hello tout le monde !

Bon nous revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira…Vous pouvez nous féliciter on a fait vite !

Un grand Merci à toutes celles qui ont reviewé, mis en favori et en alerte ! Vous nous réchauffez le coeur avec vos com !

Petit Rappel: On a écrit un OS Hot Cooking, allez voir et n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez…

Ah, et n'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil à notre géniallissime Lunaland… On t'adore Notre Elo ! Oui Oui Oui! On t'adore et on te dédie ce chapitre ! :)

(N/C: Je viens tout juste de me rendre compte de la longueur folle de ce chapitre profiter en au max 21 pages en times new roman taille 12 !)

On a remarqué que personne n'avait pu reviewer avec leur compte donc on répond ici !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

- Ju' alias Pupuce078: Merci pour ta super review la dure à cuire ! :) Et oui Emmett n'a vraiment pas de chance le pauvre... tout comme Irina... La Suite c'est maintenant.

- Lunaland: Coucou Rayon de soleil ! Merci pour ta super review ! On est super contente de te compter dans nos supers lectrices ! Merci aussi pour tes mots si encourageants ! Gros bisou Volturi&Rob !

- Momi: Faudrait plutôt dire NOTRE histoire bah ouais on est deux dans le bateau ! XD Merci pour ta review (Fantastique rien que ça *rougis*) en espérant que tu aimes tout autant la suite :)

- Celine68990: Crois bien que t'as fait le tour des personnages :) Ty et Bella ont encore quelques petites choses à vivre tous les deux... Emmett y a que lui pour se retrouver dans des situations aussi fâcheuses ! Rosalie et Jazz zont mignons tout plein hein ! Pour Edward il arrive tranquillement surtout avec la dite naine... ;) merci pour ta review !

- Prunelle: ( Pas certaine de vouloir lire ta review MDR): Mon petit canard tout en sucre :) Merci pour ta review ! Merci de nous supporter dans notre coup de gueule(D'ailleurs Elo aussi)…Vais continuer de râler pour ton plaisir mdr ! Bon pas de Ed/A mais t'inquiètes aujourd'hui... bah je te laisse découvrir ma grande ! Un très gros POV Ed pour se faire pardonner ! Pour ce qui est de la trame de notre histoire encore une fois garde confiance en nous. On sait totalement où on va... et on va droit dans le sadisme...*siffle*... alors steu plait garde confiance ! Pour D_s... Nah on te dit pas mais cherche toujours y'a peut-être des choses qui vont te faire savoir ! Surtout que des indices vont commencer à être semer. Ta bande de taré t'embrasse et te fait de gros coeur MDR !

- Lyllou: Tout d'abord merci de reviewer vos opinions bons comme mauvais comptent énormément pour nous... Donc comme je le disais à Prunelle... notre trame est écrite sur nos petites pages secrètes à Delph et moi. Pour le moment on a peut-être l'air d'aller dans le noir mais c'est pas le cas et même que l'on attend vivement d'arriver dans le vif du sujet comme vous vous l'attendez ! Donc on garde confiance en nous, on continue de donner son opinion et nous on se charge du reste :)

Sur ce bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas !

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à la pro Stephenie Meyer !

….

**Chap 5 **

POV Edward

1 jour plus tard...

Ce fut avec un ciel gris que je m'éveillai. Je mis quelques minutes à me rendre compte qu'on était enfin le week-end. Je zieutai sur mon réveil. 10 heure, déjà. Me retournant, je remarquai que j'étais seul dans le lit, et surtout dans le mien. Houla problème ! C'était pas possible que j'aie passé un vendredi soir sans compagnie... Par respect pour ma mère, même si elle savait très bien comment je vivais, je ne ramenais jamais une des conquêtes, hormis ma copine du moment, donc Kate, dormir chez moi. Je me remémorai alors la soirée de la veille.

Ah, oui ! La nouvelle assistante de ma mère était venue dîner avec sa petite famille, dont ce fameux gerk, Jasper. Ah, toute une éducation à faire avec lui ! Pas qu'il était mal-élevé, ça concernait plutôt une éducation féminine...

Flashback (la veille)

Il était déjà 20 heure 30, quand je franchis le seuil de chez moi. Vu que c'était enfin le week-end, à la sortie des cours, je m'étais précipité hors de classe – j'allais certainement pas rester une seconde de plus dans ce foutu lycée – et avais attendu Kate, pour passer un peu de bon temps avec elle. Si je m'occupais pas régulièrement d'elle, elle se poserait des questions, connaissant mes hormones en folie et leurs besoins fréquents. Elle était arrivée quelques minutes après, et en me voyant m'avait fait un sourire soit-disant aguicheur. Puis nous étions allés chez elle, étant sûrs de ne pas nous faire déranger, ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas chez moi. Et comme d'habitude, je l'avais parfaitement satisfaite. Ne voulant pas passer toute la soirée avec elle, je l'avais laissé prétextant quelque chose d'important à faire.

Ce fut donc avec à l'esprit mon futur terrain de chasse du soir, que j'étais entré dans la cuisine. Avant de repartir, je voulais grignoter un truc vite fait, et me changer. Ma mère entra dans la pièce quand je m'apprêtai à ouvrir le frigo. Elle approcha et me salua, d'un baiser sur la joue. Puis elle se recula légèrement et me fit sa petite moue personnelle pour me faire culpabiliser. Merde, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?

**- Ed ?**

**- Moui, Maman ? Comment va la plus belle femme de la Terre ? **Lui demandai-je, tout innocent, avec mon petit sourire en coin, irrésistible.

**- Arrête tout de suite ça. Les flatteries et ton charme ne te sauveront pas cette fois,** me réprimanda-t-elle, gentiment.

J'adorais ma mère. C'était bien la seule femme que je respectais vraiment. Elle était droite, juste, et aimante. Je m'approchai d'elle et la pris doucement dans mes bras. Elle répondit à mon étreinte, mais me relâcha bien vite pour me regarder dans les yeux.

**- Tu as oublié, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Moi ? Pas du tout, **lui dis-je, continuant à l'embêter, sachant qu'elle avait très bien remarqué ma mascarade. Elle en rit d'ailleurs, et je fis rapidement de même. **Bon d'accord, peut-être un peu,** rajoutai-je.

**- Les Withlock viennent dîner ce soir, et tu m'avais promis d'être présent pour leur fils, qui est dans ton lycée.**

**- Ah, oui. Maintenant que tu le dis... Bon tu as besoin d'aide ou je peux aller me rafraîchir ?**

**- Non, c'est bon dans la cuisine. Mais pour le reste, il fallait être à l'heure mon chéri. Ils vont bientôt arriver. Donc va aider ton père à finir de mettre la table. **

Ça, c'était tout ma mère. Réussir à me rappeler succinctement que j'avais mal agi. Je lui souris, lui faisant comprendre que je lui désobéirai pas, et me dirigeai vers la salle à manger. J'y retrouvai mon père qui se battait avec les serviettes.

**- Salut P'pa ! Besoin d'aide ? Tu arrives à recoudre les yeux fermés des gens, mais tu sais pas y faire avec trois bouts de chiffon qui se battent en duel... Et bah !**

**- Bonjour fils ! C'est ça, moque toi ! Fils indigne, viens m'aider plutôt ! **Me répondit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je le rejoignis, et nous finîmes de préparer la table, en riant. Puis la sonnette nous sortit de notre travail.

**- Allez, va ouvrir mauvais fils ! **Rigola mon père.

Je le laissai avec sa décoration, et partis dans l'entrée. En ouvrant la porte, je tombai sur un couple, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, et Jasper se tenait derrière, comme caché. En voyant son père, je compris d'où lui venait son côté geek. Il était son double mais en plus vieux. Je les saluai et les laissai rentrer.

Après les présentations, nous nous installâmes dans le salon pour prendre l'apéritif. J'allai pour prendre une bière quand le regard réprobateur de ma mère me fixa durement, me coupant dans mon élan. Ne voulant pas nous embêter avec leurs histoires barbantes de vieux, ma mère me pria de montrer la maison à Jasper. Ah, je pourrai enfin prendre ma douche, n'ayant pas voulu en prendre une chez Kate, pour rentrer plus tôt à la maison. Si j'avais su... Nous sortîmes du salon, puis après une visite éclair du rez-de-chaussée, nous montâmes à l'étage.

**- Tu peux ouvrir toutes les portes que tu veux, y a pas de souci, **lui dis-je, en me dirigeant vers ma chambre. **Quand tu as fini, reviens là, c'est ma piaule. **

**- Bah, euh... C'est que... **Bégaya-t-il. J'étais sûr qu'il n'oserait pas...

**- Bon bah, attends moi là, alors. J'veux retirer l'odeur de sexe sur moi, j'vais me doucher. **

Il rougit à mon commentaire, ce qui me fit bien rire. Une fois propre, je revins, une serviette autour des hanches, n'ayant pas pris de quoi me changer. Je le vis regarder un album de photos, ouvert sur mon bureau. C'étaient toutes des ex. J'avais comme habitude de les photographier, et encore depuis que j'étais avec Kate, beaucoup moins, sinon elle s'en rendrait compte. Au bruit de la porte de la salle de bain se refermant, il s'éloigna rapidement comme un enfant pris en faute, mais quand il vit mon accoutrement, il fit demi-tour, se répandant en excuses.

**- Ah bah ça fait du bien. Te fais pas de bile, mec. C'est bon, j'suis pas à poil non plus ! Enfin pas de façon visible... **Dis-je, tout en me dirigeant vers mon placard, me dégotant de nouvelles fringues. **J'suis décent, tu peux te retourner, **rajoutai-je en me marrant. Il le fit, et je constatai qu'il était tout rouge. **Rho putain ! Tu rougis devant moi, qu'est-ce que ça doit être avec une fille... A moins que tu sois de l'autre bord après tout, perso, j'men fous ? **

**- De l'autre bord ? **Me demanda-t-il.

**- T'inquiètes, ça me pose pas de problème. Du moment que tes mains restent dans tes poches plutôt que sur moi... **

La lumière se fit dans son esprit à ma réplique. Il semblait encore plus gêné.

**- Euh... non... non... je suis... pas gay. J'aime une fille... enfin non je voulais dire les filles, **baragouina-t-il.

**- Y a pas de blême mec ! **Le déstressai-je, avant d'éclater de rire face à sa réaction. Après m'être calmé, je changeai de sujet. **Alors tu regardais mes conquêtes ? J'ai encore peut-être des numéros si t'es intéressé...**

**- T'es sorti avec toutes ces filles ? **M'interrogea-t-il, incrédule.

**- Ouais. Tu les apprécies pas ? Pourtant y a tous les types et elles étaient toutes consentantes. Y a un problème, **rajoutai-je, devant sa bouche toujours ouverte.

**- Non, c'est juste qu'il y a beaucoup de photos quand même, **dit-il, tout en regardant l'épaisseur de l'album.

**- Et encore, y en a plusieurs que j'ai pas photographié. **

**- Comment tu fais ?**

**- J'sors beaucoup... **Répondis-je, en haussant les épaules.

Une lueur éclaira son regard. De l'admiration. Je le regardai de haut en bas, le jugeant. Il avait du potentiel quand même. Il était assez grand et plutôt mince. Il avait un visage plutôt carré, et une peau pas trop mal... J'allai le décoincer et en faire un homme, foi de Massen !

**- Bon, faut qu'on cause mec ! T'en as bien besoin parce que rougir devant une fille peu habillée, ça va pas le faire... Faut que tu te montres sûr de toi, sinon elle te bouffera tout cru !**

Il s'assit sur la chaise de mon bureau, prêt à écouter attentivement tout ce que je lui disais.

**- Bon, déjà, l'apparence. Va falloir changer ces horribles lunettes, alors soit changer la monture soit prendre des lentilles, mais sinon ça va pas le faire. C'est pas avec ces trucs immondes que tu va pouvoir faire grand chose. Pour les vêtements, on verra plus tard, c'est pas encore si catastrophique. Pour le moment, ils sont convenables**, lui dis-je.

Pendant ce temps, il hochait la tête comme pour dire qu'il était d'accord avec ce que je lui disais. Je repris donc.

**- Maintenant, passons au comportement. Faut que tu apprennes à arrêter de rougir pour un rien. Les mots crus, les filles, les filles un peu dénudées, faut que tu cesses d'en être intimidé. Donc souvent, j'vais te parler de façon vulgaire, et j'te montrerai aussi des films X. **Il rougit fortement à cette annonce. **Voilà, cette réaction, j'veux plus la voir. Tu devrais être excité, pas gêné. C'est de notre âge, on a 17 ans, bordel ! Donc faut pas avoir honte, les filles nues, bah c'est bandant. Les mots tels que sexe, bite, chatte, queue, lécher, sucer, baiser... doivent arrêter de te choquer. À la fin, tu devrais même être capable de les employer. Enfin, on en est pas encore là. Bon pour l'instant, on va stopper avant que tu me fasses une crise cardiaque**, dis-je le voyant encore plus rouge.

Le rappel de ma mère pour reprendre le dîner arriva au bon moment. J'avais même cru l'entendre souffler de soulagement. Mais il avait été attentif à tout ce que je lui avais dit. Ça se voyait qu'il en avait marre d'être considéré comme un geek, même si y avait bien pire que lui, au lycée. La suite du repas se passa bien, quoi qu'un peu chiante quand même. Jasper était très discret à table, quand à moi, à plusieurs reprises, ma mère m'avait fait les gros yeux pour ne pas sortir soit une grossièreté, soit une absurdité. J'avais tendance à le faire quand je m'emmerdais. Mais je ne voulais pas la décevoir, donc j'avais en grande partie fermer ma gueule. Au moment du dessert, je demandai à sortir de table, n'ayant pas fini notre petite conversation avec Jasper. Il me suivit jusqu'à mon antre et reprit sa place sur la chaise de bureau.

**- Bon, maintenant, les filles. Problème clé pour un ado de 17 balais. Tu peux pas te pointer devant une fille, rouge comme une tomate, ni même en train de bégayer. Ça le fait pas et sinon t'es sûr que JAMAIS tu te la feras. Par conséquent, tu dois prendre de l'assurance. Arrête de te cacher et va vers elles. Elles vont pas te mordre, bien au contraire, si tu arrives à tes fins... C'est pas la fin du monde si certaines te rembarrent. Il faut pas avoir peur de l'échec. Donc à partir de maintenant, chaque jour, tu vas prendre sur toi, et te diriger vers des personnes que tu connais pas forcément et engager la conversation avec eux, même si c'est pour des banalités. Ils pourront te prendre pour un fou, mais tu t'en fous ! T'en a rien branler d'eux, ok ? **

**- Hum, ok... **Répondit-il, beaucoup moins sûr de lui tout à coup. **Ces personnes... ça peut être n'importe qui ou juste des filles ?**

**- Ah, très bonne question, jeune padawan ! Pour l'instant, peu importe, du moment que tu vas vers les gens. Je peux comprendre qu'au début c'est plus facile de parler avec un gars, mais faut se dire qu'après tu devras quand même discuter avec les filles. Mais on va y aller mollo. Donc fais comme tu le sens. Et ça peut aussi bien être des gens du lycée, dans la rue, au cinéma.. C'est toi qui voit, mais force-toi à aller vers eux. **

**- D'accord, j'essayerai...**

**- Non, pas essayer, tu le feras, **le coupai-je, autoritaire. Il hocha la tête rapidement. **Plus tard, on verra pour les rapprochements non amicaux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, **lui dis-je, en lui faisant un clin d'œil. **Et on travaillera alors les techniques d'approche et la drague en général. Bon y a du boulot, donc j'te conseille de commencer le plus tôt possible. **

**- Ouais, merci Edward !**

Peu de temps après, ses parents partaient, donc on redescendit, puis tous nous saluèrent, nous remerciant pour le dîner. J'aidai ma mère et mon père à débarrasser, puis montai me coucher.

En fait, il était plutôt sympa, Jasper. Vraiment très renfermé, mais j'avais bien dans l'idée de le décoincer à mort. Son inexpérience me faisait marrer, mais j'avais passé une soirée cool finalement. Je lui avais quand même dit avant qu'il parte, qu'au lycée, il ne me connaissait pas, sauf si c'était moi qui faisait le pas d'aller le voir. Il accepta sans broncher.

Fin flashback

Maintenant je comprenais mieux ma présence dans mon lit et seul. Il fallait absolument que je me rattrape ce soir. Je me levai finalement, enfilai un bas de survet et un t-shirt, puis me dirigeai vers la cuisine. En descendant les escaliers, je pouvais déjà entendre ma mère s'affairer autour du petit-déj.

**- B'jour vous deux ! Maman ça sent vachement bon ! **Dis-je en entrant, saluant ainsi mon père, déjà installé, et ma mère derrière les fourneaux.

**- Bonjour mon chéri, **me répondit ma mère quand je vins l'embrasser.

**- Ah ce matin, j'ai pas le droit à mon éternel « Vocabulaire, Edward ! », c'est super ! **Ironisai-je, tout en m'asseyant en face de mon père.

**- Pff, ça sert à quoi. J'crois chérie, que notre fils est de toute façon irrécupérable, **se moqua mon père, tout en profitant qu'elle mette les plats sur la table, pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

**- Rho, pas devant mes yeux sensibles et chastes, s'il vous plaît !**

**- Toi chaste ? On aura vraiment tout entendu avec toi, **rigola mon père.

Ma mère ria du commentaire de son époux et sûrement aussi un peu de son comportement de jeune ado. Après toutes ces années, ils étaient toujours aussi bien ensemble, et aussi amoureux. Ils agissaient parfois comme des ados, travaillés par leur hormones. Quand je les voyais, je me disais toujours que c'était pas pour moi, ou alors quand j'aurais au moins 40 ans, après en avoir bien profité. D'ailleurs, ma mère me disait à chaque fois que quand ça me tombera dessus, elle saurait me le redire...

Une fois le petit-déj, délicieux, englouti, je les laissai ensemble, ne voulant pas m'aveugler les yeux avec mes parents prêts à me faire un petit frère ou une petite sœur sur la table de la cuisine. La tension entre eux était palpable. Il fallait que je sorte le plus rapidement possible de la maison. Je montai quatre à quatre les marches, rentrai directement sous la douche, puis enfilai les premiers vêtements qui me tombaient sous la main.

Je redescendis aussi vite, saluai vite fait les parents, et courrai presque jusqu'à ma bécane, quand je commençais à entendre des bruits suspects venant de la cuisine. À l'air libre, sans bruit autre que la nature, je soufflai. C'était bien beau des parents aimants, mais fallait surtout pas être à côté quand ça arrivait. Je sortis mon téléphone dans le but d'appeler ma meilleure amie quand je reçus un texto. Au moins avec le week-end, ce qui avait de bien aussi c'était qu'on était pas emmerdé par ce D_S. Il ou elle ne nous dérangeait jamais ni pendant les vacances, ni les jours fériés, ni les week-ends. Que du bénéfique, pendant ces jours-là, pas école, ni de D_S !

**« Coucou mon chéri ! On se voit aujourd'hui ? J'ai vraiment envie de passer la journée avec toi... Passe me prendre dans 20 min. Bisous ! »**

Rha, Kate ! Pfff ! Toute la journée avec elle ? J'pense que j'avais pas le choix... Tanya pourrait me soutenir et rendre cette journée meilleure... Je l'appelai direct.

**- Salut à toi, oh amie dévouée, Tanya chère à mon cœur ! **La saluai-je, dès qu'elle décrocha.

**- S'lut ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**- Comment ça ? Moi ? Bah rien d'autre que parler avec la seule femme à part ma mère que j'aime. **

**- Oh Edward... C'est vrai, tu m'aimes ? Snif !** Répondit-elle, rentrant dans mon jeu, feignant les larmes de joie à la perfection. J'éclatai de rire face à notre petit jeu.

**- C'est bon, t'as gagné. Ça va ma belle, sinon ?**

**- Ah part que tu me réveilles d'un magnifique rêve avec ma déesse brune... Tout va super bien !**

**- Grâce moi, tu reprends pied dans la réalité alors, puisque je te rappelle que les filles c'est pas son truc...**

**- Pourquoi tu gâches toujours mes fantasmes toi ? Rabat-joie ! Bon à part me faire chier, tu appelles pour quoi ? **Me demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse, pour le coup.

**- Tu veux passer la journée avec moi ? Mes parents commençaient à faire un bébé sur la table de la cuisine... **

**- Ah, j'adore Carlisle et Esmée ! Qu'est-ce que je donnerai pour arriver à te faire bouger ton cul aussi vite qu'eux... **Rigola-t-elle. C'était vrai qu'ils étaient les seuls à réussir à me faire débarrasser le plancher en moins de trois secondes.

**- C'est sûr que si je te voyais commencer des choses osées sur une table de cuisine avec ta ****partenaire, y a aucun risque pour que je détale. J'prends un siège confortable et j'mate sans vergogne... Mmm très intéressant comme programme... **Répliquai-je, rêveur...

**- Ouais bah c'est pas prêt d'arriver. Bon pour en revenir, tu veux faire quoi sinon alors ? **M'interrogea-t-elle.

**- Mmmm... Voyons.. **Tentai-je de trouver rapidement un autre sujet, ou un bon mensonge.

Mais dans l'équation, j'avais oublié qu'elle me connaissait trop bien. C'était chiant les meilleurs amis des fois. On pouvait jamais les surprendre ou leur mentir...

**- Oh, non. Oublie tout de suite Edward. Finalement, j'pense pas être libre aujourd'hui. **Me dit-elle, rapidement.

**- Oh allez, Tan ! S'te plaît ! **

**- Non, c'est ta putain de copine, assume ou débarrasse nous d'elle. **Répliqua-t-elle, sans rien vouloir savoir de plus.

**- Grrr, tu fais chier ! Tu sors avec moi au moins ce soir ? J'ai besoin de me défouler, j'ai pas pu hier soir, **lui demandai-je.

**- Comment ça t'as pas pu ? T'as eu une panne ? Pourtant t'es encore jeune. Si ça commence dès maintenant, faut peut-être que tu t'inquiètes, mon cher Edward, **plaisanta-t-elle.

**- Ah, ah, très drôle ! J'te rassure tout fonctionne très bien à ce niveau là. Y avait des personnes venues dîner hier. Si tu viens, je te raconterai tout ce soir, ok ?**

**- Bon, ok. Viens me retrouver après t'être débarrasser de ta sangsue. **

**- Ok, on fait comme ça, et j'me souviendrai de l'aide fabuleuse que tu m'apportes pour cette journée, Tan. Je saurais m'en rappeler. Au fait, tu vas faire quoi alors ? **L'interrogeai-je.

**- Oh mais de rien, ami de mon cœur ! Pff, sûrement du shopping. De toute façon tout sera préférable que d'être toute l'aprèm avec Barbie brune. **Me répondit-elle. **Bon, j'vais aller me préparer et terminer mon superbe rêve sous la douche ! À tte ! Bisous**

**- Ouais, profite ma belle ! Bisous Tan, à ce soir.**

Après avoir raccroché, je partis en direction de chez Kate. Je sentais que cette journée allait être longue... Heureusement que je voyais Tanya ce soir, et me trouverai une proie. J'en aurais encore plus besoin après toutes ces heures avec Kate.

…

POV Alice.

J'avais passé toute la matinée à ne penser qu'à mon rêve plutôt érotique,et par conséquent à Lui. Je n'avais même pas pu me concentrer sur mes devoirs, trop obnubilée sur ma rencontre avec beau gosse, hier, en cours.

Flashback

J'attendais contre le mur en face de mon cours de français, un peu dans la lune. Ce fut pourquoi je ne vis pas ce connard me foncer dessus. Je regardai mon asseyant, prête à lui faire savoir ma façon de penser, mais réalisai ensuite qui c'était, et finalement aucun mot ne sortit.

- **Oh Désolé ! Visiblement cette semaine je m'en prends toujours à toi**, dit-il en rigolant, et dieu, ce qu'il était sexy comme ça. Je sentais ma culotte s'humidifier. _Putain Alice c'est ton jeu pas le sien ! _**Alors, ça roule ?**

**- On ne peut mieux. Et toi ? ** Miaulai-je, essayant de faire ressortir mon côté sexy. Ce qui me sembla être une victoire quand il se réajusta et que je vis ses yeux se noircir.

**- Super !** Répliqua-t-il d'une voix rauque, encore plus sexy. Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi et reprit la parole. **Toujours** ** pas besoin d'aide pour trouver les toilettes ? Je serais un très bon guide. Dis moi et je t'emmène où tu veux,** susurra-t-il près, trop près de mon oreille.

Je lâchai un petit gémissement que j'espérais qu'il n'ait pas entendu. Mais au vu de son petit sourire en coin je savais que c'était foutu. Il déposa ensuite ses lèvres sur la peau de mon cou et des millions de frissons parcoururent mon corps. Il se retourna aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et entra en cours, comme si de rien n'était. J'entrai à mon tour, les jambes flageolantes et pris ma place, qui se trouvait juste devant lui. Tout le cours, je sentis son regard brûlant sur moi et au final j'aimais vraiment bien être désirée.

C'est 1-1 beau gosse, pensai-je. Et je t'aurais !

Fin du flashback

Juste de me remémorer ce moment j'avais le bas-ventre en feu. Il fallait que je me change les idées et quoi de mieux que d'aller faire du shopping avec des copines ! De toute façon, c'était raté pour avoir une minute d'attention à mes cours. J'envoyai un message à Bee et à Lau. Elles me répondirent toutes les deux par l'affirmative .Il fut convenu qu'on se retrouve toutes chez Bella, vu que Lau y sera déjà. Bee me joignit un plan, pour éviter que je me perde. Je me préparai rapidement à partir, saluai ma mère et sortis vers ma voiture. Non sans mal, j'arrivai finalement vers 11h30. Je cognai trois petits coups et attendis.

Une femme petite, les cheveux noirs et raides avec les yeux bleus vint m'ouvrir. Je supposai que c'était la mère de Bella. D'un côté, elles se ressemblaient tellement, la même joie de vivre sur le visage.

**- Bonjour, tu dois être Alice ! Je suis enchantée. Entre donc ma belle. Bella et Lauren sont à l'étage.**

**- Bonjour Madame Swan,** répondis-je, un peu intimidée face à elle.

**- Oh je t'arrête tout de suite, appelle moi Maria. **

**- Enchantée,** répliquai-je, un peu mal à l'aise. Elle était comme une ado survoltée.

- **Entre et va rejoindre les filles c'est la troisième porte à droite, dès que tu montes l'escalier.**

**- D'accord merci. Et en passant jolie maison, **rajoutai-je dans un sourire.

**- Oh merci !** Répondit-elle, tout en me serrant dans ses bras. J'étouffai mais la laissai faire.

La maison, dès le hall, ressemblait à ces constructions typiquement Italiennes. Les murs du salon étaient noirs et blancs avec des accessoires très modernes. On s'y sentait tout de suite bien. La cuisine était de style américaine, amenant de la convivialité. Elle était très ensoleillée avec des teintes de jaunes et orangées. Les meubles assez contemporains trouvaient leur place à merveille. Sur la cuisinière, de nombreux plats mijotaient, qui sentaient divinement bon au passage. Ayant fini mon tour d'horizon du rez-de-chaussée, j'empruntai les le long du mur, il y avait des photos de familles. Ils avaient l'air très unis. Sur une d'entre elles, Bella, qui devait avoir cinq ans, posait avec un très grand sourire et une dent manquante. Même à cet âge, elle respirait la confiance et la joie. En regardant le paysage derrière, je pouvais dire que ce n'était sûrement pas ici. Je savais que Bella était arrivée il y avait quelques années de Toscane, et pour être franche je l'enviais. L'Italie était le pays que je voulais visiter le plus au monde. Je montai les dernières marches et tombai nez à nez avec un de ses frères, vêtu seulement d'une petite serviette autour de sa taille. Je supposai que c'était l'aîné, ne l'ayant jamais vu.

- **Hey ! Salut Alice! Les filles t'attendent dans la chambre de Bell's.**

**- Euh...** Ne pus-je que dire, les joues écarlates.

**- Ah oui je suis James en passant, **me confirma-t-il,** mais j'ai tellement entendu parler de toi que j'ai l'impression de te connaître par coeur, **dit-il, tout sourire, en me tendant sa main.

**- Enchantée ! Euh... je vais aller retrouver Bella. À plus ! **Répliquai-je, mal à l'aise, après la lui avoir serré.

Putain qu'il était sexy ! C'était de famille ou quoi?

- **A plus Brandon !**

Comment connaissait-il mon nom de famille ? Il émit un petit rire et quand je me retournai, il avait disparu. Je continuai mon inspection de la maison jusqu'à une grande porte en bois foncé massive. Je cognai et la porte s'ouvrit dans la seconde en coup de vent. Lauren toute sourire se jeta dans mes bras. Je resserrai maladroitement les miens autour d'elle, toujours retournée de ma précédente rencontre.

**- Bella, Alice est là!**

**- Ok ! J'arrive !** Hurla-t-elle de je ne savais où.

Puis elle me fit le tour de la chambre de Bella. Elle était sublime. Elle avait un grand lit double qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, des étagères remplies, un meuble télé, et une chaîne hi-fi dernier cri. Une chambre de rêve quoi ! Comme je ne réagissais pas trop, Lauren étant égale à elle-même, me scruta le visage, essayant de déchiffrer la raison de mon immobilité. Sauf que j'avais aucune envie que Bella sache que son frère était à mon goût. C'était la raison pour laquelle je lui avais jamais dit que Dem était canon... Mais j'avais sous-estimé notre Lau nationale !

**- Oh, toi... Je sais ce que tu as, **me dit-elle, fière d'elle.

**- Quoi ? Mais non, j'ai rien... **Essayai-je de me rattraper. Mais vu la mine qu'elle me fit, je sus que j'avais lamentablement échoué.

**- Arrête, à ton avis pourquoi j'ADORRRRE venir ici. Hormis Bella et sa sublime demeure ? **Me demanda-t-elle, tout en élevant son sourcil. Bon j'étais grillée ! **Ses frères sont SUPERRR mignons, en plus d'être hyper sympa... **Rajouta-t-elle, l'air pensive. **Donc lequel tu as croisé ? **M'interrogea-t-elle, après avoir repris pied dans la réalité.

**- Euh, James, **lui répondis-je, n'essayant même plus de me cacher. **Torse nu en serviette... **Continuai-je, augmentant d'un coup la température de mon corps.

**- Rho... Trop de chance !**

**- J'espère pour vous que vous parlez pas de mes frères là… **Nous interrompit Bella, d'une voix presque énervée.

Je me retournai vivement, prête à m'excuser ou à lui sortir un gros mensonge, quand je vis l'énorme sourire qu'elle affichait. Puis devant nos têtes, elle rit à gorge déployée, vite rejoint par nous. Une fois calmée, je la détaillai. Elle était sortit à peine une minute plus tard, vêtue d'un jeans slim délavé avec un débardeur blanc et une veste de cuir. Simple mais très joli.

**- Je prends mes bottes et je suis prête**, dit-elle venant me prendre dans ses bras. **Tu vas bien ?**

**- Super ! Et t'as une maison de rêve, putain ! **

Elle éclata de rire et ouvrit deux autres portes. Et là le choc ! Bella n'avait pas un dressing digne des films non ! C'était plutôt un nombre impressionnant de chaussures qui se tenait devant moi, presque toutes de marque Italienne.

**- Merde !** C'était sorti spontanément. Je mis ma main devant ma bouche pour éviter d'autres injures.** Tu as combien de paires ? **Lui demandai-je des étoiles plein les yeux.

**- Euh**, **j'ai arrêté de compter à ma centième paire... **Me répondit-elle, l'air de rien, tout en cherchant désespérément celles qu'elle voulait mettre.

**- Et pourquoi t'en as autant ? Non que je me plaigne, mais c'est peu fréquent quand même...**

**- C'est ma petite faiblesse. Dès que je ramasse mon argent, j'vais acheter deux, trois paires.**

**- Dis plutôt sept, huit ma grande,** répliqua Lau, moqueuse.

Elle haussa les épaules comme si de rien n'était et choisit finalement une paire de bottes en cuir montant aux genoux sans talons.

**- Tu es sublime Bell's... comme toujours ! Dis tu me prêtes ces escarpins**, demanda nonchalamment Lauren pointant des échasses de douze centimètres.

**- Bah ouais sers toi. Et Alice tu fais quelle pointure ?**

**- 38, pourquoi ? **

**- Et bien sert toi si tu as envie. On fait la même taille. Je te vois dévorer mes Jimmy Choo depuis tout à l'heure**, fit-elle moqueuse.

Je rougis et allai vers la paire de mes rêves. C'était des sandales avec un talon de six centimètres. Elles étaient blanches avec des pierres bleu ciel et rose pâle. Elles s'attachaient autour de la cheville. Je souris en voyant ma petite tenue, jupe crayon noire et chemisier bleu ciel, prendre un nouveau genre.

**- Génial ! Merci Bee, elles sont superbes.**

**- De rien, c'est fait pour ça aussi les amies, **me répondit-elle, tout en me prenant dans ses bras. Lau vint rapidement se rajouter à notre câlin de groupe. **Et si on y allait, **rajouta Bella, quand on se sépara.

**- Ouais ! Aujourd'hui je dévalise les boutiques de lingerie.**

**- Ohh des idées coquines Alice.**

**- Euhh bah... Rhoo non j'aime bien avoir de beaux sous-vêtements, **répliquai-je gênée. Non mais je pouvais pas réfléchir des fois...

**- Je me moquais Alice respire, **ajouta Lauren avec un sourire sincère.

On descendit les marches et nous retrouvâmes Maria toujours en cuisine qui mettait d'autres plats au four. Elle se retourna quand elle nous entendit. Bella alla l'enlacer.

**- Bella ma chérie,** dit-elle, en l'embrassant, .** Vous ne déjeunez pas ? **Nous demanda-t-elle ensuite.

**- Non on mangera en route. Mais je serais là pour le dîner,** lui répondit sa fille.

**- D'accord. D'ailleurs tes amies sont invitées**, ajouta-t-elle en nous regardant avec une petite moue, pour nous faire craquer. Je rigolai intérieurement la voyant agir comme une enfant.

**- C'est d'accord pour moi**, dit Lauren se frottant déjà le ventre. J'imaginai que la nourriture devait en valoir la peine.

**- Et toi Alice ? **

**- Je vais téléphoner à ma mère pour lui demander.**

**- Bien sûr ! Prends le fixe, il est dans le salon.**

**- D'accord. Je reviens.**

Une fois dans le salon, je me stoppai direct. Face à moi se trouvait James, habillé cette fois. Mes réflexions me firent rougir et je baissai la tête. Mais dans cette position, j'étais mal barrée pour trouver ce foutu téléphone. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là d'abord ? Bah il était peut-être chez lui... Ah oui, pas faux ! Je me décidai à lever les yeux, mais me contentai de regarder les murs et les meubles. Mon comportement devait l'amuser, car je l'entendis rire légèrement. Je trouvai enfin l'appareil de mes recherches, et composai le numéro de chez moi. Ma mère me donna son accord, heureuse que je me fasse des copains. Dès que j'eus raccroché, je courus presque vers la cuisine, trouvant que je m'étais assez ridiculisée pour aujourd'hui, et ainsi informée Maria.

On salua alors sa mère et son frère Dem qui venait de s'asseoir à table pour manger. Celui-ci nous répondit, ainsi que James du salon, tous deux nous souhaitant de bien nous amuser et pas trop dépenser, alors que Dem affichait un sourire désespéré, comme si c'était pas possible.

**- Buona giornata le mie care **(Bonne journée Mes Chéries), fit la mère de Bella dans l'encadrement de la porte. Nous lui sourîmes et montâmes dans ma voiture.

**- Bella, ta mère est géniale,** dis-je après un moment de silence.

**- Ah ouais Bell's ta mère, j'aimerais bien l'avoir comme meilleure amie.**

**- Hey ! Et moi je suis quoi ?** Répliqua-t-elle mi-outrée, mi-amusée.

**-Tu es la fille de ma meilleure amie, **répondit-elle en rigolant.** Et la cuisine de ta mère, bon dieu je vendrais mon âme pour avoir droit à ses repas. C'est une vrai petit fée du logis. Elle est G-É-N-I-A-L-E !**

**- Rho ça va hein! Bon moi aussi j'adore ma maman, **ajouta-t-elle d'une voix de petite fille.

Lauren et moi lâchâmes un **«Awwww»** en concert, puis toutes les trois éclatâmes de rire.

On papota tout le trajet jusqu'au centre commercial. Bon Lauren papotait de tout et de rien, et surtout de rien. On passait un bon temps entre rigolades et blagues. J'étais vraiment super contente de les avoir rencontrées. On arriva sur le parking et j'admirai la vue. Les vitres étaient éclairées de lumière or et argent rendant le reflet féerique. Dommage que j'avais décidé de laisser mon appareil chez moi les photos auraient été spectaculaires. On se décida pour aller manger avant toute chose. On choisit un petit resto sympa. L'éclairage tamisé, et les petites chandelles sur les tables rendaient l'atmosphère romantique et intime. N'étant pas avec un homme cela pouvait paraître bizarre mais les deux folles qui m'accompagnaient s'en amusèrent plus qu'autre chose. D'ailleurs elles firent croire à notre serveuse qu'elle était un couple assez libre, et que j'étais justement là pour passer un peu de bon temps avec elles. Je rentrai facilement dans leur jeu. On rit encore plus à la tête qu'elle fit. Dès qu'elle venait à notre table, elle était distante et c'était très visible qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie: qu'on s'en aille...

J'avais un budget limité donc fis attention à ne pas faire de dépenses inutiles. J'optai donc pour un hamburger au poulet et bacon avec la salade plutôt que les frites et un soda pour accompagner le tout. Lauren prit une pizza jambon/ananas et Bella des pâtes au poulet terriyaki. Les filles prirent une bouteille de vin blanc et m'en offrirent. Je ne buvais pas vraiment mais me laissai tenter. Au final, j'avais bu trois verres et me sentais toute chose. J'avais le rire facile et marchais plus très droit. Les filles riaient à mes dépends. Je fis mine d'être outrée mais bien vite je rigolai comme une folle couchée par terre, avec les gens qui me regardaient bizarrement. J'avais envie de les envoyer se faire foutre mais je restai tout de même bien élevée. Les filles n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état, ce qui fit encore accroître notre jeu avec la serveuse. À la fin du repas c'était limite si elle ne venait pas à reculons jusqu'à nous. Après avoir payé, on s'apprêtait à sortir, quand on la vit à la porte, attendant pour nous saluer. Sûrement une coutume du resto, car je doutais qu'elle le fasse de bon cœur. La tentation était trop forte, et on l'invita carrément à partager l'une de nos parties, voulant l'initier à des plaisirs qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas. Son regard choqué, et son mouvement de recul nous firent encore plus rire. Ce fut justement dans cet état qu'on commença notre magasinage.

On avait déjà fait quelques boutiques, et on rigolait toujours autant, limite si les vendeuses ne nous chassaient pas dans certains. Nous rentrâmes dans H&M, Lau décrétant qu'il lui fallait absolument un ensemble dedans. Elle le trouva rapidement, puis entreprit de me trouver une robe, même si j'avais pas les moyens de me la payer. Je l'essayerai pour lui faire plaisir. Tandis que Bella avait déjà opté pour une minirobe noire. On se dirigea vers les cabines, quand on entendit quelqu'un.

**- Bella !**

Nous nous retournâmes en même temps, et je vis une grande blonde plantureuse s'avancer vers nous avec un grand sourire. Ses cheveux voletaient au vent comme dans les films clichés d'ado. Son visage me disait quelque chose, mais dans mon état, j'étais incapable de m'en rappeler.

**- Tanya ! Quelle surprise ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? **Lui demanda Bella, un peu trop euphorique, tout en allant lui faire la bise.

**- Je me faisais une séance de lèche-vitrines, quand je vous ai vu. Mais vous n'avez pas fait que les magasins vous, par contre... **Répondit-elle dans un sourire éclatant.

**- Ah, euh... Peut-être... **Répliqua Bee, avec une moue d'une enfant prise en faute. Puis elle redevint l'instant d'après la jeune fille pleine de joie et surtout un peu pompette. **Alors sinon ça se passe bien ?**

**- Ouais, plutôt pas mal, **nous dit-elle, nous montrant les quelques sacs qu'elle avait.

**- Les filles ça vous dérange si elle se joint à nous ? La pauvre elle est toute seule, **nous demanda Bee, avec ses petits yeux suppliants, ce qui nous fit bien rire Lau et moi.

**- Pourquoi pas ! **Déclarais-je. Je ne la connaissais pas du tout mais elle avait l'air sympa.

**- Oh merci les filles, **fit-elle faussement émue.

Nous rigolâmes puis reprîmes la route des cabines pour chacune essayer nos choix – pour moi étant plutôt celui de Lau. Tanya me regarda puis me demanda.

**- Tu es Alice n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui, je suis enchantée de te connaître, **lui dis-je après lui avoir fait la bise.

**- Moi aussi, **me répondit-elle, avec un sourire conspirateur. Étrange, quand même...

Tanya avait dégoté sur le chemin un slim taille basse et un haut très osé. Nous nous changeâmes, tout en discutant un peu, enfin comme d'habitude, Lauren papotait. Nous sortîmes, pour nous regarder. La tenue de Lau lui allait parfaitement et donc elle décida de la prendre. Bella et Tanya étaient quand à elles de vraies beautés. L'une blonde, l'autre brune, un peu complémentaires. On se complimenta toutes, puis se rhabilla avant de partir choisir une autre proie. On avait raconté à Tanya notre aventure de ce midi, et se désola de ne pas avoir pu profiter de ce moment. On en riait encore beaucoup. La pauvre serveuse quand même !

On parla un peu de chacune de nous, quand son téléphone sonna.

**- Bombasse à l'appareil, **décrocha-t-elle.

**- ...**

**- Oh salut Ed ! Contente de t'entendre et de savoir que t'es pas mort d'ennui, mais tu me déranges là !**

Putain bien sûr ! Tanya c'était cette fille qui était presque toujours au côté d'Edward. Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé avant? Je me tapai mentalement le front face à ma connerie.

**- Je fais du shopping avec des copines, **dit-elle dans un sourire.

**- ...**

**- Comment ça j'ai pas de copine ! Tu m'emmerdes mec ! Je fais ce que je veux, bordel ! Alors arrête de me prendre le chou avec ta guenon déjà ! Et hors de question que je m'approche de ta chose. Donc oublie moi ! **

**- ...**

**- Bella Swan, Alice Brandon et Lauren Malory.**

**-. ...**

**- Oui c'est mes copines putain ! T'as un problème avec ça peut-être ? Tu fais chier, là.**

Elle mit sa main devant son portable et demanda à Bella de s'approcher.

**- Dis lui toi que je suis vraiment avec vous ! Et tu n'es pas obligé de faire dans la dentelle, ma belle, **lui dit-elle dans un clin d'œil, auquel Bee répondit par un énorme sourire, puis lui prit le téléphone des mains.

**- Salut M. inconnu. Tanya est vraiment en notre compagnie. On s'éclate comme des dingues... Là tu me gonfles... Laisse nous tranquilles ! Au revoir et merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écouter.**

Elle raccrocha souriante et redonna son bien à Tanya, elle-même étant restée bouche-bée devant le monologue de Bee. Elle devait penser qu'elle n'oserait pas. Puis on éclata de rire face à la situation. Je savais qu'elle et lui se prenaient la tête à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient au lycée. En fait, c'était Edward qui la cherchait constamment, mais n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'elle lui tienne tête. C'était pas un scoop, cette fin de semaine c'était le sujet principal de D_s, ce qui avait énervé Bella au plus au point. Car sa petite pause avec Ty s'allongeait et je savais qu'elle n'allait pas aussi si bien qu'elle le prétendait. Ce fut pourquoi je la tins par le bras pour nous ralentir. Elle me regarda avec questionnement, je lui souris pour la rassurer.

**- Tu vas bien ? Et je veux dire sérieusement.**

Elle poussa un soupir et me regarda laissant tomber son masque de joie, faisant place à de la douleur et de la tristesse.

**- J'essaie de pas trop y penser Al. C'est difficile, je le cache pas. J'ai tellement l'impression que lui s'en fiche. Et le pire, il s'est rapproché de cette... pétasse. Est-ce que je dois mettre un point final à notre histoire avant qu'il me trompe ou quelque chose comme ça ? Je suis perdue, Alice...**

**- Je le connais pas assez pour savoir ce qu'il a l'intention de faire mais sérieusement c'est pas super comment il agit. Il n'a même pas appelé, rien ?**

**- Non aucune nouvelle depuis jeudi,** répondit-elle, des trémolos dans la voix, alors que les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues rougies.

**- Oh Bella pleure pas il n'en vaut pas la peine s'il te fait souffrir comme ça !**

**- Mais je peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer. C'est... c'est impossible.**

**- Je sais mais plus vite tu y mettras un terme, plus vite tu te sentiras mieux .**

**- Je suis pas sûre de me sentir mieux un jour Al, sauf si il revient... **Me révéla-t-elle.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la berçai. Les filles en avant se tournèrent et soulevèrent un sourcil. Je leur fis signe d'avancer pendant que je nous dirigeai vers un banc, Bella toujours dans mes bras.

**- Chuut ! Tout va bien se passer. Tu es une femme forte et indépendante. Ne te laisse surtout pas faire.**

Elle releva la tête, me fit un faible sourire et remit sa tête sur mon épaule.

**- Merci Alice**, dit-elle d'une voix rendue rauque dû à l'émotion.

**- Je peux ?**

Je relevai les yeux pour voir Tanya légèrement en retrait. Je regardai ensuite Bella qui me fit un petit signe de tête positif. Tanya prit ma place et moi je les laissai seules allant rejoindre Lauren dans une boutique de lingerie.

**- Elle va mieux ?** Demanda Lau.

**- Je sais pas trop. Elle est trop douée pour cacher ses émotions... Tanya est avec elle.**

**- Elle a toujours été comme ça, Bee... Sinon elle est sympa cette fille.**

**- Oui elle me fait penser à toi,** répondis-je en lui donnant un coup d'épaule

**- Rho même pas vrai**, répliqua-t-elle. **Et dis moi Alice, t'as quelqu'un dans ta mire ?** Fit-elle mine de rien.

**- Euhh... **Bégayai-je, rougissant furieusement.

**- Pas vrai qui c'est ? **M'interrogea-t-elle, sautillant sur place. Mon regard perplexe ne l'arrêta pas et elle ajouta, **allez raconteeeuh !**

**- Bon d'accord mais tu promets de ne rien dire ?** Abdiquai-je, encore une fois.

Elle m'avait vraiment trop facilement. Il fallait que je trouve une parade contre elle. D'habitude, c'était à moi qu'on ne pouvait rien refuser...

**- Promis, **me confirma-t-elle, une main sur son cœur comme serment.

- **Voilà, disons que y a un gars, qu'on appellera M. X hein ! Et ce M. X bah il... Comment dire... On a commencé à faire un jeu de drague. Je veux pas sortir avec lui mais disons que passer du bon temps avec lui ça me tente. Mais le problème c'est que je veux **_**LE**_** faire craquer mais il est fort, très fort. Et il y a aussi sa meuf dans l'équation.**

**- Donc t'es dans la merde ! **Résuma-t-elle, mais avec son air pensif. Elle allait m'aider !

**- Ouais.. On peux le dire. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?**

**- Putain tu lui sautes dessus !** S'exclama-t-elle, faisant se retourner le peu de clientes.** Et tu joues le jeu jusqu'au bout. Tu es assez forte pour ça ma belle.**

**- J'en suis pas si sûre. Déjà hier j'ai bien failli craquer. J'imagine pas s'il pousse le jeu plus loin... **Lui révélai-je.

**- Fais comme si tu t'en foutais de lui. Ça va lui donner envie de faire encore plus. Ignore le quand il passe près de toi, **me conseilla-t-elle.

**- Merci Lau. Je vais essayer d'être plus forte et de ne pas flancher.**

**- C'est fait pour ça les amies ! Bon qu'est-ce que tu penses de cet ensemble ? **M'interrogea-t-elle, brandissant un ensemble super sexy blanc, avec des lacets roses. Ça lui irai comme un gant.

**- Il est super. C'est pour faire craquer toi aussi quelqu'un ? **Lui demandai-je, alors qu'elle se mit à rougir légèrement. **Quoi ? Tu me l'as même pas dit que tu flashait sur quelqu'un... Amie indigne, **lui dis-je en rigolant, face à sa mine apeurée, sûrement croyant que j'allais lui en vouloir.

**- Euh... Non... Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? **Essaya-t-elle de se rattraper, ce qui fit qu'accroître mon rire. Elle se rendit compte que je moquai d'elle, et finit par me rejoindre dans mon fou rire. **Bon peut-être que j'apprécie fortement quelqu'un... **Ajouta-t-elle.

**- Oh, dis moi tout ma belle, **quémandai-je, en sautant sur place à mon tour.

**- Il se pourrait qu'Alec m'intéresse… **Me révéla-t-elle, timidement.

**- Oh mais c'est génial ! J'suis super contente pour toi, **lui affirmai-je, en l'enlaçant.

**- Tu trouves pas que j'ai flashé sur le mauvais gars ? **

- **Bah non... Pourquoi je devrais pensé ça ? Ah ! Parce qu'il fait parti de la bande d'Edward ? « Les bad boys d'ALHS ».**

Elle secoua la tête pour me confirmer ma pensée. Je me devais de la rassurer, mais me sentis mal à ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité sur Edward. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle me juge ou pense mal de moi, parce que c'était lui justement. Sa réputation le précédait. Même si je connaissais pas Alec, n'ayant jamais parlé avec lui, tout le monde savait qui il était via sa place dans cette bande. C'était un ami proche d'Edward, mais pas comme tous les petits toutous qui le suivaient partout, juste pour faire parti des plus populaires en quelque sorte. Lui avait sa propre personnalité de ce que j'avais vu. Mon regard était souvent tourné vers ce groupe, dû à mon penchant pour Edward et donc je les avais pas mal observé.

Mais là où je pouvais rassurer pleinement Lau était que j'étais quasi certaine qu'Alec ressentait la même chose qu'elle. Il partageait un de mes cours, et une fois où Lau était venu me chercher à la fin, il avait presque fait un blocage et bavé au sol. Il fallait que je fasse avancer les choses, si Lau ne le faisait pas elle-même, foi de Brandon !

**- Franchement Lau, t'as pas de souci à te faire. Oui, il a un blouson en cuir, il conduit une moto, mais c'est pas ça qu'il fait de lui un mauvais garçon ! Moi je ne te juge pas pour ça et je te dis même FONCE ma belle !**

- **Oh merci Al ! **Me dit-elle, me serrant dans ses bras. **Bon maintenant à toi d'en trouver un pour après avoir fait craqué M. X...**

Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit que nous poursuivîmes nos recherches. J'en dégotai un magnifique, rouge en dentelle.

Trente minutes plus tard Bella revint toute sourire avec Tanya, bras dessus, bras dessous. Elle avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. Je leur souris et nous continuâmes notre shopping. Avant de sortir du centre, Bella souffla et regarda Tanya qui lui fit un signe de tête positif.

**- Les filles on peut faire un dernier arrêt ? **Demanda-t-elle légèrement gênée.

**- Bien sûr où veux-tu aller ? **Demanda Lau maintenant captivée par le sujet.

**- Salon de beauté.**

**- Pourquoi,** m'exclamai-je.

**- Il est temps pour une ….métamorphose...**

…..

POV Rose.

Toute l'après-midi je m'étais préparée, stressée. Mais le pire c'était que je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi. J'allai juste sortir avec Jasper, un ami. Bon quand j'en avais parlé avec Royce, il n'avait pas été très enchanté, allant jusqu'à vouloir s'incruster. Mais j'étais sûre que s'il venait, Jasper serrait de nouveau renfermé. Or ce soir, mon but était justement de le faire s'ouvrir un peu aux autres. Pour les filles, ce fut une autre paire de manches, elles voulaient absolument qu'on sorte ce soir, je dus leur mentir, ce que je détestais faire. Surtout avec elles. Elles m'avaient regardé avec questionnement, mais avaient ensuite laissé tomber. Les connaissant, elles allaient pas me permettre de m'en sortir seulement avec ça pourtant. Mais j'étais pas prête de leur parler de mon amitié nouvelle avec Jasper. Elles pouvaient être sans cœur des fois, et n'évoluaient qu'avec des gens du même niveau social que nous. Je les adorais mais des fois elles pouvaient être si superficielles.

Je me regardai pour la dernière fois dans mon miroir et fus satisfaite du résultat. Une robe tie die blanche, rose et bronze s'attachant dans mon cou avec une chaîne et m'arrivant à mi-cuisse. J'avais les cheveux lissés, mi-relevé. J'avais mis mes escarpins blancs et complété ma tenue par un manteau en laine m'arrivant au genoux, blanc lui aussi. Mon maquillage léger me donnait bonne mine. Je descendis les escaliers à toute vitesse n'oubliant pas mon portable, mon sac et mes clés. J'embrassai mon père, qui était assis dans le fauteuil regardant la télé, sur le front et lui souhaitai une bonne soirée. Il en fit de même visiblement heureux que je sorte. Bon il n'était pas au courant que je sortais seule, avec un garçon autre que Royce , mais il n'avait pas besoin de savoir cette partie. Et vu son animosité pour mon petit-ami, j'étais sûre qu'il en aurait été même ravi. Ça faisait maintenant quelques temps qu'il me certifiait que c'était pas quelqu'un pour moi. Plus le temps passait, et plus je pensais comme lui.

Je montai dans mon bolide, démarrai vivement, sortant du parking et allai rejoindre Jazz. J'étais vraiment heureuse de la tournure que notre amitié prenait. Il était gentil, drôle, timide et gentleman et j'en passe. Il était tout le contraire de Royce cette mauviette possessive et jalouse. Je me demandais ce que ce serait de sortir avec quelqu'un comme Jazz mais j'y arrivais pas. Il y avait quelque chose qui m'empêchait de me voir avec lui. On avait un lien plutôt fraternel, plus qu'amoureux. Même si on était fusionnel et avait plein de points communs.

Sur le trajet, la chanson que diffusait la radio me fit repenser à mon cours de chant ce matin. J'avais failli exploser en larmes quand j'avais entendu ma chanson imposé, Angel de Sarah McLaclahlan. Mon professeur, M. Murray savait ce par quoi j'étais passée mais, il me poussait toujours à bout. Me revint alors en mémoire, un moment passé avec elle, quand j'étais jeune.

Flashback (quelques années plutôt)

**- Rose ma chérie, tu es prête ?**

**- Oui maman, j'arrive. **

Je pris ma poupée Barbie, Roseline, et mon doudou. Je déboulai les escaliers en vitesse et trébuchai sur la dernière marche, tombant sur mes genoux. Je me mis à pleurer alors qu'elle arrivait à mes côtés. Elle prit place par terre, assise en indienne et m'assit sur ses genoux. Elle mit ses mains sur mon genou et me souffla des mots doux et gentils.

**- Tout va bien Rose, ce n'est qu'un petit bobo de rien du tout.**

**- Comme ton bobo à toi maman ?** Lui demandai-je, pendant qu'elle séchait mes larmes, alors que je vis apparaître les siennes. **Pourquoi tu pleures maman ? **Rajoutai-je.

**- Pour rien ma chérie. Je t'aime, tu le sais hein ?**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime ma petite maman chérie. Tu es ma meilleure amie et on sera ensemble toute la vie.**

**- C'est promis, ma chérie.**

Elle embrassa mes genoux et nous releva. Deux mois plus tard le combat qu'elle menait contre le cancer fut perdu et elle nous quittait abîmant mon cœur de jeune fille et brisant sa promesse.

Fin du Flashback

Bien sûr, je lui en avais voulu mais aujourd'hui c'était plutôt la tristesse qui était présent dans ce cœur de jeune fille qui n'avait jamais vraiment grandi après sa mort.

Sans m'en être rendue compte, je me trouvais devant le café et Jazz ouvrait déjà la portière passager. Je sentis les larmes qui avaient coulées et les essuyai d'un geste vif et rageur. Mais à mon grand malheur il eut le temps de les voir. Il s'assit et me regarda, cherchant sûrement une réponse.

**- Hey tu vas bien ? **Me demanda-t-il tout bas.

**- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller putain, **crachai-je frappant sur le volant face à moi.

Il prit mon visage entre ses paumes chaudes et me fixa droit dans les yeux. J'y vis son trouble de me voir dans cet état mais aussi de la tristesse.

**- Tu veux m'en parler? Je suis là pour t'écouter, **me dit-il, tout bas.

J'éclatai en sanglot. Jamais personne n'avait vraiment été là pour m'écouter, mon père était présent mais toujours surchargé de boulot pour me donner une qualité de vie meilleure, même si cela signifiait perdre sa présence et son réconfort. Il me prit dans ses bras et resserra sa prise sur moi. Ma tête vint se loger sur son cœur que j'entendais battre calmement, dans un son régulier et vif. Au bout de quelques minutes et grâce à ce rythme je me calmai. Il me lâcha doucement, sûrement de peur que je reprenne mes hoquets et mes sanglots, que j'avais étouffé dans sa chemise, maintenant toute trempée.

**- Désolé pour ça**, dis-je entre deux souffles courts, mimant son vêtement.

**- Hey ça va. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas.**

**-J azz tu es quelqu'un de formidable, n'oublies jamais ça. Mon meilleur ami, **lui révélai-je.

Je baissai les yeux, car encore une fois ma grande bouche parlait toute seule. Après quelques instants de silence, j'osai un regard vers lui et vis un magnifique sourire traverser son visage. De magnifiques fossettes se creusèrent et il en était que plus mignon.

**- Dis, tu aimerais mieux aller manger et parler au lieu d'aller au cinéma ? **Lui demandai-je, ayant plutôt envie d'être seule avec lui.

**- Peu importe tant que je suis avec toi**, répondit-il, tout en rougissant.

Il n'y avait pas que moi qui parlait avant de réfléchir. Je souris franchement cette fois, face à sa spontanéité. J'avais décidé de lui raconter un peu de mon passé. Je lui faisais confiance et savais que jamais il n'en parlerait.

**- Tu as une préférence?** L'interrogeai-je en tant qu'invité.

**- Mexicain ? **Proposa-t-il, mais pas très sûr de lui.

**- Très bon choix ! **Le rassurai-je, alors que je remettais le contact, et m'infiltrais dans le trafic du samedi soir. **J'en connais un, tu m'en diras des nouvelles. **

Le trajet se passa calmement, chacun un peu perdu dans ses pensées. On arriva trente minutes plus tard au Quadillas, le meilleur resto de bouffe mexicaine en ville et même du pays. C'était un jeune couple Sam et Emily qui était propriétaire de ce paradis sur terre. Dès qu'on entrait, une musique latine envahissait nos oreilles et les couleurs de rouge, vert et jaune, rendaient le tout agréable et chaleureux à regarder.

**- Rosalie ma chérie ! Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, **me salua Emily, enjouée et gonflée comme un ballon, quand elle nous vit quelques minutes après avoir franchi la porte. Elle attendait son deuxième enfant. **Sam, viens voir qui est là ! **Apostropha-t-elle son mari, avant de reprendre, en me jetant un regard coquin, tout en pointant Jazz du nez.** Tu es en charmante compagnie à ce que je vois !**

**- Jazz, c'est Emily, l'heureuse future maman responsable de ce resto. Emily voici Jasper Witlock un nouvel arrivant et mon ami, **les présentai-je, encore un peu rougissante dû au commentaire d'Emily, mais en accentuant bien sur le dernier mot, auquel un soupir de bonheur lui fit écho de la part de celui-ci.

Je savais qu'il avait du mal à imaginer que quelqu'un de son âge le considère comme un ami, mais j'essayais de lui rappeler le plus possible. Je voulais qu'il le comprenne vraiment. Ce fut pourquoi, je ne pris pas mal son soupir parce que je savais qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi.

**- Enchantée mon beau ! Viens là dans les bras de tante Emily ! **Lui dit-elle, en l'enlaçant autant qu'elle pouvait avec son ventre, tandis que lui rigolait mais était aussi rouge que les murs face à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Entre-temps, Sam arriva et quand il me vit, me prit directement dans ses bras me faisant tournoyer.

**- Ma poupée ! Comment tu vas ? **Me demanda-t-il, après m'avoir reposé au sol.

**- Bien Sam et toi ? Au fait félicitations pour le deuxième !** Répondis-je en rigolant de plus belle.

**- Merci ! C'est une fille,** dit-il le sourire aux lèvres, l'air rêveur.

**- Et bah je sais déjà qu'elle sera gâtée, cette beauté ! Jacob n'est pas là ?**

**- Non il est chez ses grands-parents pour le week-end.**

Jacob était leur premier fils, maintenant âgé de sept ans et c'était un grand gaillard joufflu et mignon pour son âge. Emily et Sam essayait depuis cinq ans d'avoir un autre enfant et enfin leur vœu se réalisait.

**- Et qui est le jeune homme qui essaye de me voler ma femme ? **Quémanda-t-il, d'une voix faussement énervée.

Face à ce commentaire, Jasper quitta le plus rapidement l'étreinte d'Emily qu'il n'avait pas lâché. Je supposais donc que cette dernière en avait profité pour mener sa petite enquête, ce qui pouvait expliquer la durée de leur embrassade. Elle était d'une curiosité débordante. Il commença à bégayer, mal à l'aise, et je décidai de le sortir de là.

**- Sam, voici Jasper, mon nouvel ami du lycée. Jazz, c'est Sam, et comme tu l'as compris le mari protecteur d'Emily, **fis-je, en essayant de cacher mon fou rire.

Finalement, il sortit quand même quand je vis qu'Emily était dans le même état que moi. Les deux hommes nous rejoignirent rapidement, et se serrèrent la main. Puis Sam repartit dans les cuisines, tandis qu'Emily nous plaça dans un endroit un peu reculé, comme je lui avais demandé. Si je devais me dévoiler, je ne voulais pas que tout le monde l'entende.

Quelques minutes, après elle revint avec un plateau, comprenant deux boissons colorées. Je la disputai gentiment lui disant qu'il fallait surtout qu'elle se repose, ayant des serveuses pour le faire. Vu son regard légèrement énervée, je me doutais que Sam lui répétait sûrement la même chose. Je me tus donc de suite, et lui fis un sourire éblouissant pour me faire pardonner.

C'était une boisson typiquement mexicaine, de la Bacanora, que j'adorais. Elle ne me demanda même pas ma commande, sachant que je prenais toujours la même chose. J'avais tout de même demandé à Jazz s'il était d'accord et il accepta disant qu'il adorait les faijitas.

On but nos cocktails tout en discutant de mes deux amis. Il voulait savoir comment je les avais rencontrés, et découvert cette place. Je répondis avec gaieté à ses questions, oubliant le temps d'un moment, ce que j'allais lui dire bientôt. Rapidement, nos plats arrivèrent, et on mangea dans un silence plutôt confortable. Puis, on parla un peu de nous. J'appris plusieurs choses sur lui et lui sur moi. Au moment du dessert, je pris une grande inspiration et commençai mon récit.

**- Ma mère fut diagnostiquée cancéreuse quand j'avais deux ans. A cette âge là, je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Pour être franche je ne m'en souviens pas. Ma mère combattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait son cancer du sein. Un an plus tard, on annonçait sa rémission. Ça a duré deux ans, deux ans de bonheur de joie de rire de ma mère et mon père plus amoureux que jamais, **lui révélai-je, un sourire aux lèvres, qui s'effaça bien vite quand je repris mon récit.** J'étais alors rendue à cinq ans quand elle a fait sa rechute. Notre monde s'est écroulé, même si cette partie reste flou. Je me souviens de ma mère plus souvent absente que présente et quand elle était là elle était dans un état second.**

Je repris mon souffle. Mes larmes coulèrent librement sans honte sur mes joues. Jazz tenait mes mains au dessus de la table, me montrant son soutien. Je continuai alors mon récit.

**- Elle a passé une demi année à l'hôpital. On a du lui faire l'ablation de son sein gauche. Pour ma mère s'était la fin, elle pensait que mon père ne la désirerait plus et qu'il ne l'aimerait plus autant. Bien sûr, il lui prouva le contraire prenant soin d'elle comme de sa vie. Elle remonta doucement la pente. Et puis un jour je revenais de l'école, je l'ai trouvé par terre une bouteille de médicaments dans une main, un bout de papier dans l'autre. Je voyais sur ses joues les larmes qu'elles avaient déversées. J'étais dévastée. Je n'ai ni parler, ni manger pendant près d'un mois. Après une semaine de mon manque de vie, mon père me fit hospitaliser ayant peur pour ma santé. J'ai su m'en remettre grâce à l'amour de mon père. Il me montrait chaque jour qu'il était là même s'il me manque toujours un morceau et qu'une partie de moi est morte ce jour là. Je vis parce que je lui dois ma vie et je veux qu'elle soit fière de moi. C'est pourquoi aussi que je veux devenir avocate pour poursuivre sa bataille pour les gens justes.**

Tout était dit et je me sentais mieux. Il savait mes plus sombres secrets, et était là à mes côtés, toujours mes mains dans les siennes. Il me les caressait pour me montrer son réconfort. C'était vraiment un homme extraordinaire, et j'étais très heureuse qu'il soit mon ami. Je levai les yeux et croisai dans les siens, tout son soutien, et son amitié. Je l'en remerciai. Au bout de quelques minutes, je vis qu'il hésitait à parler. Je lui pressai la main, pour me poser cette question, dont je me doutais qu'elle était.

**- Et qu'est-ce que disais ce mot, tu le sais ? **Me demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

**- Oh oui j'ai fini par savoir. Il était écrit qu'elle nous aimait et qu'elle avait tout fait pour rester en vie mais qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle se sentait laide et morte de l'intérieur. Elle m'a aussi dit de ne jamais baisser les bras de rester fière et droite... C'est peut-être pour ça que tout le monde me prend pour la reine des glaces mais franchement qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ! Ceux qui me connaissent, savent qui je suis vraiment...**

Il confirma mes dires de la tête, et le silence se réinstalle. C'était confortable. C'était rare que je parle de ça avec une personne autre que mon père ou ma psy, mais ça m'avait fait du bien. Je me sentais enfin en paix avec moi-même. Sentiment que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis tellement longtemps. Ce fut finalement Jazz qui le brisa.

**- Merci Rose.**

**- Pourquoi me remercier ? C'est à moi de le faire. Tu m'as écouté, et soutenu, **le coupai-je, avant qu'il me contredise.

**- Non, enfin oui, j'étais là, mais c'était naturel pour moi. Mais toi, tu m'as fait confiance et pour moi ça veux tout dire. Ça veut dire que tu ne fais pas semblant d'être amie avec moi.**

**- Jamais ! **Criai-je, presque outrée. **Jazz je suis vraiment sincère et cette histoire tu es l'un des seuls à la savoir, **lui révélai-je.

**- T'inquiètes, je garderais le tout secret. Et je voulais aussi te dire que je suis CERTAIN que ta mère est fière de sa petite fille. Tu es merveilleuse, douée, gentille. Tu as un cœur en or Rose, **me dit-il, avec tellement de conviction que j'en pleurais face à ses paroles réconfortantes.

**- Merci Jazz, **soufflai-je, émue.

Pour alléger l'atmosphère, il changea de sujet, et entreprit de me faire rire, me racontant quelques unes de ses mésaventures. Tout se passa dans la bonne humeur après ce moment émotif. Vraiment avec lui je me sentais bien. Il m'avait aidé, et soutenu aujourd'hui, je me promis de faire de même avec lui.

On se leva, et je me dirigeai vers Emily pour payer. Jazz voulut m'en empêcher, décrétant qu'une dame ne devait jamais payer au restaurant, mais je lui rétorquai que c'était lui mon invité. De plus, je préférai qu'il garde son argent durement gagné du café, pour autre chose. Emily et Sam nous saluèrent et nous demandèrent de repasser bientôt les voir, disant que ça leur ferait extrêmement plaisir. Arrivés, à la voiture, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de terminer notre soirée.

**- Ca te dirait qu'on se balade près sur la plage ? **Lui proposai-je.

**- Avec joie mademoiselle,** répondit Jazz faisant une pirouette et prenant ma main dans la sienne.

Je souris face à sa joie de ne pas finir notre sortie. Ma main bien au chaud dans la sienne, nous marchâmes pieds nus sur le bord de l'eau. On s'arrêta pour admirer la vision devant nous, l'océan à perte de vue et le coucher de soleil captivant et magnifique avec ses teintes dégradées de rose, mauve, orange, bleu et rouge. Demain s'annonçait beau et ensoleillé.

On prit place sur le sable encore chaud du peu de soleil qu'on eut droit aujourd'hui. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et respirai l'odeur marin qui nous entourait. Je me retournai légèrement la tête pour voir Jazz un sourire en coin, les yeux fermés profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. C'était ça mon paradis. Il était celui dont j'avais besoin et qui me complétait...

….

**Et voilà ! Alors ? Vous avez apprécié ? **

**La petite bulle bleue en dessous vous fait de l'oeil, n'hésitez JAMAIS à aller la titiller… **

**Pour notre plus grand plaisir ! ****Imaginer que titiller la bulle c'est comme titiller Rob ou Ed… C'est votre choix… même Jackson ou Kellan... Alors faites péter la boite mail ! Nous ****ça nous donne envie d'écrire plus vite, d'en écrire plus et de poster plus vite aussi !**

**Sinon on pourrait devenir vraiment sadique et vilaine…. Bon je me tais, je crois que le message est passé !**

**Gros Bisous à vous toutes !**

**Delph&Caro (et Elo dans l'ombre…)**


	7. Concours Lémoniaque ou vous participer

Bonjour Chers Lecteurs!

On a un projet a vous Proposer Et pour Ça Faudra être Beaucoup A Participer. On A créer Une Page Facebook : DCE-District Fanfiction Vous Cliquer sur J'aime Et Vous aurez tous Les renseignements et les dernières nouvelles avec de petits extra...

Bon voilà ou vous entrer en jeux il nous faut toutes nos lectrices (Lecteurs) Pour Un concours Lémoniaque. Le but Est simple vous Nous dites Quoi Faire On Passe Au Vote Et on Écris ! Ça Se Fait en trois étapes

Première Étape Sur La page Dans discussion On va ouvrir La Page Hot cooking ou Les meilleurs recettes Lémoniaques. Vous devez Proposer Un Couple De Twilight( N'importe Lequel), Un Endroit Exemple Un Parc, Trois Mots que Vous Voulez Absolument que L'on Mette Dedans et Si Vous Le voulez all human ou Vampire.( Vous Pouvez Aussi Proposer une musique si Vous Le voulez)

Deuxième étape à chaque mois on va en choisir trois Delph et moi et vous les proposer et les passer au vote...( Toujours sur Facebook Ein)

Troisième étape La Recette Gagnante sera poster sur FF écrite par nos soin avec le nom de la gagnante,(Ou du Gagnant) c'est d'ailleurs seulement là que vous le saurez.

Alors vous êtes Prêts à Entrer dans notre livre de recettes hot hot hot..? Si vous vous dites j'ai plein d'idées mais je sais pas comment les mettre sur papiers où si tout simplement vous voulez vous amuser ceci est pour vous

Ps: pour ceux qui n'ont pas Facebook on prendra les MP Pour les mettre sur facebook.

C'est maintenant à votre tour de jouer... Vous êtes prêts? 3 -2-1 À vos claviers!

ROBISOU

Delph&CaROo


End file.
